Sanctuary! The Birthplace of Saints
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Mitsuki dan Teru berjalan-jalan ke Sanctuary! Well, setidaknya Mitsuki... Tapi yang menunggunya di sana adalah petualangan yang baru
1. The Plan

OK, mungkin kalian kaget dengan pairing nya... tapi tenang aja! Itu cuman di fic ini! Pair asli Mitsuki itu bukan Aiolia! dan juga...  
Padahal deket tahun baru tapi saya nggak bikin New Year Special, maaf ya =_=;  
Sebagai gantinya, saya buat fic ini lebih seru dari sebelum-sebelumnya! ...kayaknya sih...

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Sanctuary! The Birthplace of Saints  
Kanji : サンクチュアリー! 聖闘士の発祥。  
Romaji : Sankuchuarī! Seinto no hasshō.

* * *

Kamis, 22 Mei. Sehari setelah ulang tahun Mitsuki dan Teru... Sekarang, Teru sudah kembali tinggal di kediaman Kamishiro, kamarnya terletak di sebelah kamar Mitsuki. Tapi cukup soal itu, mari kita menuju ceritanya...

~_8.00 Kediaman Kamishiro, Ruang Makan Keluarga_~

"Eh?" ucap Mitsuki yang kaget, sampai nasi yang ada di sumpitnya terjatuh "Kakek... bisa ulangi?"

Kakeknya menghela napas sejenak lalu kembali berbicara "Kakek mau mengutus kalian sebagai perwakilan Olympia Corporation Utama untuk pesta pembukaan cabang Olympia Corporation yang baru di Athens..."

"Athens... Athens, Yunani?" tanya Mitsuki tidak percaya

"Benar..."

Wajah Mitsuki berubah cerah, dia tidak bisa menahannya, terakhir kali mereka bertamasya ke luar negeri itu saat ulang tahun Teru ke-3. Berarti Mitsuki baru 1 tahun, dia mana ingat... =_=

Teru yang melihat wajah adiknya hanya bisa tertawa kecil

"Tapi, kalau kalian menolak-" perkataan Kakek Sono langsung dipotong oleh kedua kakak-adik

"Nggak! Kita setuju! Kita nggak menolak!"

Kakek Sono sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian ia terkekeh

"Ya sudah cukup soal itu, Ojousama, jika tidak berangkat sekarang anda bisa terlambat..." ucap Baaya

"Oh iya..." Mitsuki pun menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera keluar dari ruang makan, tak lama Teru mengikutinya

Setelah mengambil tas dan mengenakan sepatunya ia pun berangkat... Diikuti Teru

"Niisan, kenapa Niisan mengikutiku?"

"Yaah, kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan kepala sekolahmu..."

"Urusan apa?"

Teru tersenyum kecil "Tahun depan aku kan bakal sekolah di sana..."

"Eh!? Sungguh!?"

"Iya dong!"

"Tapi kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Hmm, gimana ya? Aku kan sudah lulus SMP di Amerika, jadi aku pikir masuk SMAnya tahun depan saja..."

"Huh, bilang saja mau seangkatan dengan Minami-senpai" canda Mitsuki

"Wah!?" Muka Teru langsung berubah merah "Ya, yah itu juga sih... Lagian kalo masuk sekarang aku ketinggalan sebulan pelajaran jadi..." jawabnya secara kelabakan, komat-komat, kocar-kacir, hmm apalagi ya?

"Pfft, Niisan lucu sekali kalau begitu..." potong Mitsuki sambil menahan tawa

"A, Ahahaha..."

"Tapi aku senang bisa satu sekolah dengan Niisan lagi, walau harus nunggu sampai tahun depan..."

"Oya!"

Teru lalu merogoh dadanya(?) dan mengambil sebuah liontin berbentuk matahari. Mitsuki yang melihatnya juga ikut merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil Locketnya

"Aku lupa kemarin... Terlalu sibuk sama pesta ulang tahunnya"

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku sudah menunggu selama 3 tahun, menunggu sehari saja tidak masalah"

Pada penasaran apaan? Mari kita Flashback sedikit...

3 tahun yang lalu, waktu itu Mitsuki berumur 10 tahun sedangkan Teru 12 tahun. Beberapa hari setelah kelulusan SD Teru... Kakeknya memutuskan untuk memasukkan Teru ke program _exchange student_. Pada hari keberangkatan Teru ke Amerika, setelah Teru berangkat dengan pesawat. Sono-san memberikan Mitsuki Locket tersebut...

"_Ojiichan, apa ini?_"

"_Itu Locket..._"

"_Locket?_"

"_Ibumu berencana memberikannya saat ulang tahunmu ke-12..._"

Mitsuki mencoba membukanya tapi tidak bisa

"_Ojiichan, kenapa tidak bisa di buka?_"

"_Ahaha, coba balik Locket tersebut. Ada kolom kosong berbentuk matahari bukan? Itu tempat menaruh kuncinya..._"

"_Lalu kuncinya dimana Ojiichan?_"

"_Aku memberikan kakakmu liontin matahari... Liontin itu adalah kunci Locket bulanmu..._"

"_Matahari dan bulan?_"

"_Benar, di mitologi Yunani dewa matahari Apollo mempunyai saudara perempuan Artemis, dewi bulan..._"

"_Artemis dan Apollo..._"

"_Locket ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan liontin Teru, dan liontin Teru hanya berguna saat membuka Locket ini. Mereka saling membutuhkan... Jadi kamu harus menunggu Teru pulang kalau kamu mau membuka Locket itu..._"

"_Uhn, aku akan menunggu selama apapun!_" jawab Mitsuki dengan semangat

Begitulah, berikutnya mereka saling mengirim surat dan mengetahui soal Liontin Matahari dan Locket Bulan masing-masing. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu hari keduanya dapat bertemu kembali... (_Readers: Kayak pacaran aja..._) Dan inilah harinya!

"Kau siap?" tanya Teru

Mitsuki menelan ludah "I,iya..."

Teru baru mau memasukkan liontinnya, tapi itu terganggu karena mereka sudah sampai di Mitsuishi Gakuen. Mereka tidak sadar selama _Flashback_ tadi, mereka terus berjalan menuju sekolah

"Ng, nanti di rumah saja bagaimana? Aku harus ke kelas..."

"Fuh... Mau bagaimana lagi"

Akhirnya keduanya berpisah, satu ke kelas 8.A dan satu lagi menuju kantor kepala sekolah di lantai 4

"Ohayo, Mitsuki-chan..."

"Ah, Ohayo Minami-senpai!"

"Loh? Perasaan tadi aku lihat Teru-kun..."

"Eh, iya. Niisan sekarang lagi ke kantor kepsek"

"Ooh... Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jaa Mitsuki-chan!"

"Jaa!"

Mitsuki kemudian masuk ke kelas dan menaruh tasnya, ia baru mau duduk saat Hikaru, kakak Kaoru, memanggilnya...

"Kenapa Hikaru-senpai?"

"Eeh, aku cuma mau kasih tahu. Nanti tidak ada klub..."

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ng, gimana ya? Sepupuku berkunjung lagi... Jadi aku dan Kaoru harus menjaganya sementara orang tuanya dan orang tua kita keluar"

"Ooh..."

"Ya sudah, aku harus kasih tau anggota lain. Oya, tolong beritahu Aisei juga ya..."

"Oh, tentu..."

"Ya sudah. Bye..." sambil mengucapkan itu, Hikaru pun berlalu

"Bye..."

~_SKIP TIME, ISTIRAHAT PERTAMA_~

Seperti biasa, -yah nggak biasa-biasa juga sih- Mitsuki mengunjungi 8.S

"Ohayo! Minna!"

"Yo! Mitsuki, kamu kelihatan lebih ceria ya? Nggak kayak kemarin-kemarin. Hehehe" ucap Seiya setengah (penuh) bercanda

"Huh, aku masih agak kesal soal itu..."

"Ehehe..."

"Yah, tapi tidak apalah... Oya, aku bakal ke Athens besok loh!"

"Besok? Sekolahnya gimana?"

"Besok kan kita pulang cepat... Soalnya ada rapat guru"

"Masa? Kok kita nggak tau?"

"Kita semua tahu kecuali kamu!" jawab Bronzies lain. Yang diomongin hanya nyengir kuda doang

"Oya, kalo kamu ke Athens... Sekalian ke Sanctuary gak?" tanya Shun

"Eh? Memangnya boleh? Kan cuma Saint doang yang boleh masuk..."

"Yaah, waktu itu kan kamu pake Cloth Pegasusnya Seiya... Bisa dibilang Saint dong? _Kayaknya..._" jawab Hyoga

"Ng, tapi kalau di luar Sanctuary sih aku mau..."

"Luar Sanctuary?"

"Ehehe..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil "_Soalnya disana itu... tempat Kaasan dan Tousan pertama bertemu..._"

Para Bronzies agak bingung dengan senyuman sang gadis, tapi mereka mencoba mendiamkannya

"Oh iya! Mitsuki, aku sudah kirim surat ke Marin-san soal kamu loh!" ucap Seiya memotong, salah memecah kesunyian

"Marin-san? Aah, guru Seiya-kun, Eagle Marin ya?"

"Kamu tulis apaan Seiya?" tanya Shiryu

"Yah, nggak banyak kok. Cuma soal pertama kita ketemu, soal Akumu, soal pertarungannya dengan si Succubus, rencana pesta ulang tahun kejutan kita sama perayaan ultahnya..."

"KURANG BANYAK NENG!" seru para Bronzies "_Masa segitu dibilang nggak banyak sih!? Habis berapa kertas tuh!?_"

Sayangnya, obrolan mereka terhenti karena bel pertanda istirahat selesai berbunyi nyaring

"Ah! Aku balik ke kelas dulu ya! Bye..."

~_SKIP TIME, AFTER SCHOOL_~

Mitsuki baru keluar dari gedung sekolah saat ia melihat kerumunan cewek di gerbang sekolah. Karena penasaran, ia pun mendekat. Ia kaget setengah mati saat melihat objek yang diamati kerumunan tersebut

"NI, NIISAAANNNN!?"

"Ah, Mitsuki!" ucapnya sambil bersusah payah melewati kerumunan tersebut

"Niisan... kenapa di sini?"

"Ngejemput kamu lah! Apa lagi?"

"Haahh, untung hari ini aku nggak ada klub. Mungkin Niisan bakal nunggu sampai jam 7 malam"

"Kalau kamu sih aku bakal nunggu bahkan sampai tengah malam..."

"Hus! Adik sendiri digombalin..."

"Ahaha..."

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan pulang, meninggalkan kerumunan cewek yang lagi gigit jari "Ugh! Iri deh!"

"Hoo... kalian iri?" tanya Minami sambil tersenyum tapi mengeluarkan aura hitam. Sontak kerumunan itu langsung kabur

"Si Minami, bukan, cewek-cewek kalo cemburu serem banget ya?" ucap Seiya yang kebetulan melihat peristiwa tadi. Bronzies lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju

~_Kediaman Kamishiro, jam 19.00_~

Mitsuki sudah menyiapkan semua yang mau dia bawa ke Athens. Tiba-tiba, Teru datang ke kamarnya

"Kok udah beres-beres?"

"Kan besok berangkatnya sepulang sekolah... Aku mana sempat mengepak besok"

"Ooh..."

"Ngomong-ngomong Niisan... Ada apa?"

"Nggak, Baaya hanya memberitahu bath tubnya sudah diisi. Jadi kalau mau mandi sekarang saja..."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu deh..." ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi"

Langkah Mitsuki pun terhenti, ia berbalik dan bertanya "Apa?"

"Aku pikir kan sudah lama, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bareng-"

Mitsuki langsung melempar selopnya sekuat tenaga, Teru lansung ko-id di lantai dengan mata berbentuk pusaran dan cap selop di mukanya

"AKU SUDAH 13 TAHUN NIISAN!" jeritnya dengan wajah memerah

"Uuh..."

Dengan kesal, Mitsuki berjalan ke kamar mandinya

~_Di kamar mandi Kamishiro, Oow_~

"Dasar Niisan! Sejak kapan dia mesum begitu!?" ucap Mitsuki yang sedang berendam di Bathtub

Hening...

Setelah beberapa saat, iapun mengambil air bathtubnya dengan tangannya dan memperhatikan air tersebut mengalir turun melalui sela-sela tangannya

"Tapi..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum "aku tidak sabar pergi ke Athens bersama Niisan..."

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Setelah sekian lama(?) saya kembali!  
Teru: Author ini, 24 jam = 24 hari ya?  
Mitsuki: Dan yang muncul kali ini adalah dari fandom ZKC Andy Hinomiya dan OC Author Shirakawa Saya!  
Saya: Ha, halo semua...  
Andy: YO!  
Wina: Kalau mau tahu cerita Saya, silahkan baca fic ZKC saya White Angel!  
Teru: Fic yang udah hampir sebulan-  
Andy: Tapi baru dibaca 4 orang-  
Teru, Andy: Gak ada review, favorite, ato follow lagi!  
Wina: *langsung mundung di pojokan*  
Mitsuki: Wi, Wina-chan!  
Saya: Teru-san, Hinomiya-kun! Jangan begitu dong!  
Teru, Andy: Kenyataan kan?  
Wina: *aura hitam nan menyedikan* Aku tau ficku gak mutu, tapi 4 orang...  
Mitsuki: Wina-chan! Ficmu bagus kok! Iya kan readers?  
Readers: Hmm  
Wina: *aura hitam nan menyedikan bertambah*

Saya: Eh, ng. To, tolong review untuk balikin semangat Author!  
Teru: Maaf atas segala typo-  
Andy: OOC keterlaluan-  
Mitsuki: Kegajean ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Wina: Jelek...  
Mitsuki: Aduh, salah ngomong! Wina-chan, ayo semangat dong!


	2. BERANGKAT!

Mitsuki: Ng, karena Wina-chan masih mundung... Langsung saja ini Chapter 2! _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Jumat pagi, Mitsuki sudah berangkat ke sekolah

"Gah! Aku lupa soal Locketnya lagi!" jerit Teru

Sono-san dan Baaya hanya sweatdrop saja melihat kelakuannya

"Sudahlah Bocchama, lebih baik anda mengepak untuk ke Athens..."

Dengan setengah hati, Teru berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengepak

"Kok aku bisa lupa sih!? Jangan-jangan aku ketularan Zack!?" (_Zack: WOI! Even though I don't understand a thing... Author: *sweatdrop*_)

"Oh iya, si Zack gimana ya? Dia bilang dia balik ke rumah orang tuanya, tapii..." gumamnya "melihat sifatnya itu, orang tuanya pasti kerepotan ngurusin dia..."

~_Di Amerika..._~

Zack: Ha, Ha, HUACHIIH! *ngusep idung* Looks like I catch a cold...

~_Balik ke Jepang_~

Di sekolah, Mitsuki sudah tidak sabar berangkat ke Athens. Jangan gitu woi... Pelajaran di utamain

"Iya, tahu!" seru Mitsuki

"Eh? Kamu ngomong sama siapa?" tanya Kaoru

"Eh, nggak cuman si Authornya..."

"Ooh..."

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 menit...

7 menit...

"Hah? Author?"

~_SKIP TIME, AFTER SCHOOL 12.30_~

"Dah Kaoru-chan! Nagisa-chan! Ayame-chan! Minami-senpai!"

"Dah Mitsuki-chan/-san/Mitsucchi!"

Sambil bersenandung, Mitsuki berjalan ke rumahnya dan sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung menuju kamarnya

"Ah, Mitsuki udah pulang ya?" tanya Teru sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, tenang dia udah ganti baju

"Iya... Niisan habis mandi?"

"Ya iyalah. Masa aku keringin rambut abis tidur"

"Ya aku juga udah pulang lah. Masa aku masih sekolah kalo ada di rumah"

"Ya sudah. Buruan mandi gih! Abis mandi kita berangkat"

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Mau di temenin gak?"

"Mau di depak pake selop lagi gak?"

"Eeh, nggak deh..."

Mitsuki kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Aku bener-bener ketularan Zack..." gumam Teru

~_Di Amerika_~

Zack: HUACIIHHH! *ngusep idung* What's wrong with me?

~_Balik ke Jepang_~

Mitsuki baru keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih basah dan dari badannya dapat di cium bau harum- Waduh, kayaknya saya ketularan Zack juga nih!

~_Di Amerika_~

Zack: HUACIIIHH! OK, now you're just being ridiculous!

~_Balik ke Jepang_~

"Niisan, aku sudah siap..."

"Siap apaan? Keringin rambutmu dulu! Atau mo aku yang keringin?"

"Eeh, nggak usah deh..." tolak Mitsuki. Ia pun mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu mengecek barang bawaannya. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah lengkap ia pun bertemu dengan kakaknya, mereka lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang. Tapi begitu membuka gerbang. Sang kakak beradik itu kaget bukan main, pasalnya sudah ada limousin yang menunggu mereka di luar

"Jiijii, kadang-kadang kamu keterlaluan" ucap Teru sweatdrop

"Jiichan..." ucap Mitsuki sweatdrop+facepalm (_Readers: Nih Author demen bener sama sweatdrop_)

"Mitsuki-sama, Teru-sama, silahkan masuk..." ucap si supir limo sambil membukakan pintu

Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu bersamaan mendesah tapi akhirnya masuk ke limo juga

~_SKIP TIME, DI PESAWAT_~

Keduanya duduk di _First Class_

"OK, kakek itu bener-bener keterlaluan"

"Eeh, sabar Niisan..."

"Huh!"

Tak lama, pesawat tersebut lepas landas dan pramugari-pramugari pun mulai melayani para penumpang

.

.

"Mitsuki, sampai ke Athens masih lama... Lebih baik kamu tidur"

"Eh, ah, tapi..."

"Tenang saja... Aku bakal melindungimu"

"Te, terima kasih... _Bukan soal itu..._"

Tapi akhirnya Mitsuki tertidur juga, ketika yakin Mitsuki sudah benar-benar tidur Teru langsung meminta selimut kepada pramugari

~_Mimpi Mitsuki_~

"Ng?"

Mitsuki membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya di kelilingi kegelapan

"Eh!? Di sini lagi!?" serunya "Hei! Aku sudah tahu ksatria itu Seiya, aku juga sudah tahu soal Saint! Apalagi yang kamu mau!?" serunya

Tapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan makhluk berbentuk akar itu muncul lagi

"Kamu lagi! Tak apalah, aku sudah bisa menghadapimu!" ucapnya dengan pandangan serius. Tapi...

"_Eh!? Kenapa ini!? Aku tidak bisa membakar Cosmoku!_"

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat, Mitsukipun mundur beberapa langkah. Tak lama, mulai muncul sinar dari belakangnya dan setelah mundur beberapa langkah, ada yang menghalanginya

Iapun melihat ke belakang, dan melihat seorang ksatria. Tapi berbeda, ksatria ini bukan Seiya ataupun Bronze Saint lainnya. Ksatria ini mengenakan Cloth emas, menandakan dia Gold Saint

Tanpa di sadarinya, makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Tapi begitu makhluk itu mencoba mendekati Mitsuki. Sang Gold Saint, menggunakan busurnya memanah makhluk itu. Padahal hanya 1 panah, tapi makhluk tersebut lansung musnah

"Te, terima kasih..." ucap Mitsuki dengan gugup

Sang Gold Saint, yang kita tahu sebagai Saint Sagittarius mengelus rambutnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya "Sama-sama"

Mitsuki langsung terbangun, napasnya terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdebar keras "_Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu lagi?_"

Ia melihat kakaknya yang sudah tertidur, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit kedinginan. Mitsuki lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke selimut yang menyelimuti(?) badannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, ia pun merentangkan selimut itu. Ternyata selimut itu cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Setelah menyelimuti Teru, ia kembali mencoba tidur, tapi bukannya memejamkan mata ia malah menatap ke luar jendela pesawat. Meski agak tertutup badan Teru, masih dapat terlihat bulan purnama

.

.

Walau awalnya agak ragu, tapi ia pejamkan juga matanya

"_Sebenarnya apa arti mimpi-mimpi ini?_" pikirnya sebelum terlelap

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Teru: Hmm...  
Mitsuki: Niisan, ngapain?  
Teru: Karena si Wina mundung terus, aku mau gantiin dia sebagai Author...  
Mitsuki: APA!?  
Teru: Aku lagi mikir mo masukin Henna ato Sophie gak ya?  
Mitsuki: _Readers... kalian bisa BACA pikiranku ini kan? Tolong Review! Kalo Niisan jadi Author pasti dia ngeres nanti! Banyakan ke aku lagi!_  
Tobi, Itachi: Ano...  
Mitsuki: Ah, maaf. Special Guestnya gak jadi, munculnya Chapter depan...

Tobi: *nangis* HUWAA! TOBI ANAK BAIK MAMA DIUSIR! HUWAA ITACHI!  
Itachi: Eh ng, (gak niat) Cup cup... Tobi kan anak baik, jangan nangis lagi dong  
Tobi: *masih nangis*  
Itachi: _OOCnya parah bener..._ Kalo Tobi berhenti nangis aku beliin es krim deh!  
Tobi: HUWA- Beneran!?  
Itachi: Beneran _boongnya_  
Tobi: Hore! Tobi anak baik! Tobi nggak nangis lagi!

Mitsuki: Ano, kameranya masih nyala loh...  
Tobi: Masa!? MINNA! TOBI ANAK BAIK!  
ALL: *sweatdrop*  
Mitsuki: Jangan-jangan ini yang namanya narsis ya?

Teru: Ya sudah ayo kita tutup, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato- *lirik dulu ada Wina gak* ficnya aja yang jelek...  
Itachi: Terima kasih kalau mau mereview, tapi kalau tidak mau juga nggak papa  
Tobi: YANG PENTING TOBI ANAK BAIK!

Teru, Mitsuki, Itachi: *sweatdrop* Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Tiba di Sanctuary

Wina: MITSUKI!  
Mitsuki: *berurai air mata* WINA-CHAN!  
Wina: Aku denger si Teru mo gantiin aku sebagai Author, jadi langsung ke sini  
Mitsuki: Jadi Wina-chan udah nggak mundung lagi?  
Wina: Iya...  
Mitsuki: YEY!  
Wina: TERU! MINGGIR! *narik Teru dari kursi* Apa-apaan kamu tulis ini? *hapus, terus tulis cerita yang asli* OK, semuanya _HAPPY READING~  
_Teru: Cih, padahal sedikit lagi...

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus Bold=surat

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

~_Athens Airport 14.00 waktu Athens_~

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Mitsuki setelah mereka sampai di lobi(?) bandara

"Hmm..." Teru hanya celingak celinguk kayak orang udik (_Teru: *ngejitak Author* Sendirinya juga udik!_)

"Teru-san! Mitsuki-san!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan

Setelah berjalan entah berapa lama nggak dihitung, sosok itu sampai di depan mereka "Hosh hosh! _Author ngeres! Masa bandara di bikin luas banget!?_" (_Author: Mana ada bandara yang sempit? Lagian bagian itu usulnya si Teru_)

"Ng, anda siapa ya?"

"Oh, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Rḗgas dalam bahasa Yunani berarti 'raja', saya pegawai di Olympia Corporation Athens..."

"Ooh... Bahasa jepang Rḗgas-san lancar sekali ya!" puji Mitsuki sambil tersenyum

"Ah, terima kasih. Saya setengah Jepang jadi..." balas Rḗgas tersipu-sipu (ini gara-gara di puji atau karena Mitsuki saja yang cantik? Hayoo...)

"_Kuh... Atmosfer apa ini!?_" pikir Teru dengan beberapa kedutan di kepalanya "CUKUP! Rḗgas-san, anda ke sini buat jemput kita kan?"

"Oh iya! Silahkan ikut saya..."

Akhirnya mereka pun mengikuti Rḗgas, ternyata di luar ada lagi sebuah limousin yang menunggu mereka. Kakak-beradik itu langsung pasang muka (=_=|||)

"Ojiichan..." keluh mereka

"Hm? Kenapa? Apa limounya terlalu kecil? Saya bisa panggil yang lain-"

"NGGAK! NGGAK USAH! INI UDAH CUKUP!" tolak mereka bersamaan

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam limou tersebut

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, limou tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah hotel. Rḗgas keluar pertama lalu membukakan pintu untuk Mitsuki, tapi begitu Mitsuki keluar pintunya langsung di tutup. Teru harus membukanya sendiri

"_Nih orang lama-lama gw bantai juga!_" batinnya "_Udah jelas banget dia ngincer Mitsuki!_"

"Ng, ini hotel tempat kalian akan menginap. Maaf hotelnya kurang berkelas"

"Ah, Rḗgas-san..."

"Kenapa?"

"MASA HOTEL BINTANG 5 DIBILANG GAK BERKELAS SIH!?" jerit mereka

"Saya pikir kalian terbiasa di hotel yang lebih berkelas..."

"Nggak nggak! Walau cucu CEO Olympia Corporation, kita itu suka sama yang sederhana-sederhana..."

"Ooh... _Aku pikir mereka itu anak kaya yang sombong dan egois tapi ternyata..._" pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ya sudah, Mitsuki ayo cepat check-in..." ajak Teru

.

.

Setelah Check-in, mereka segera menuju kamar mereka yang ternyata... Penthouse yang bikin mulut menganga sampai jatuh ke lantai! Kamar tidur 2 di masing-masing kamar ada toilet+kamar mandi dengan bathtub mungkin ukurannya setengah yang ada di Papacy,ranjangnya King Size (OK, itu agak biasa) TV entah berapa inch (kegedean sih!), Dapur udah kayak di restoran (walau gak bakal masak juga), mini bar (siapa juga yang bakal minum di sono!), di balkon juga ada tempat buat berjemur!. Singkat kata ini-

"Keterlaluan..."

...

"Kakek apa-apaan!? Kalo punya duit buat ini kenapa nggak di sumbangin ke kelompok bakti sosialku!? Bisa berapa panti asuhan ini!?" seru Mitsuki

"Dasar Jiijii! Ini mah bisa kasih makan satu keluarga buat setahun!" seru Teru

"Ng, saya tinggalkan kalian... Kalau ada perlu silahkan telpon saya lewat HP ini..." sela Rḗgas sweatdrop berat

"Hn? Oh iya..." jawab Teru

Rḗgas pun meninggalkan kakak-beradik yang masih mengomel itu

"Huh! Dasar Ojiichan... Mending aku nginep di Sanctuary aja-" Mitsuki langsung tersadar, ia dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) membereskan kopernya mengganti baju dan bersiap keluar

"Mitsuki! Kamu mau ke mana!?" tanya Teru

"Mau jalan-jalan..." ucapnya sambil mengenakan topi bersisi(?) lebar. Ia mengenakan baju, ng, lihat gambar Cover 'Kalau Goldies Mengajar di 8-6'

"Eh!? Tapi pembukaannya!?"

"Aku usahakan kembali sebelum itu! Kalau pun terlambat 1 orang saja cukup kan?" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu

Hening...

Hening...

"Adikku sudah besar (T^T)" (_Author: Ada yang de ja vu?_)

.

.

~_Di jalanan Kota Athens_~

Mitsuki berjalan-jalan sepanjang kota dan sekali-kali bertanya seperti sekarang ini

"Excuse me? Can you speak English?"

"Sure I can! What do you want to know miss?" jawab seorang orang tua yang kelihatannya ramah

"Ng, I want to go to Sanctuary..."

"Sanctuary? That's unusual"

"Well, I actually want to go to the the Border of Sanctuary... But to go there I have to know where Sanctuary is..."

"Ooh... Well, my grandparents use to tell me that Sanctuary is beyond that cliff. But myth is myth..." jelasnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tebing

"That cliff? OK then, thank you sir!" ucap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum, ia membungkuk lalu pergi ke arah tebing tersebut

Sesampainya di tebing, ia melihat sebuah jalan kecil. Ia pun mendakinya dan yang menunggunya di atas adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan, di depan ia dapat melihat laut Yunani, di kanan ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Athens yang sibuk dan di kirinya terdapat sebuah jalan yang diapit 2 tebing tinggi. Benar, jalan menuju Sanctuary...

"Di sini... tempat Kaasan dan Tousan pertama bertemu..."gumamnya "_dan di sana adalah tempat para calon Saint berlatih..._" pikirnya sambil memandangi jalan menuju Sanctuary tapi pikirannya terganggu karena tiba-tiba ia di serang

"_Eagle Toe Flash!_"

Dengan sigap, Mitsuki langsung menghindari serangan tersebut

"Siapa kau!? Apa maumu di Sanctuary!?" seru sosok yang menyerangnya

"_Hm? Headpiecenya... burung elang? Jangan-jangan..._"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Siapa-"

"Eagle Marin-san?" tanya Mitsuki

Sang Eagle Saint terkejut, untung ia mengenakan topeng, kalau tidak mungkin wajahnya sudah terlihat

"Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanyanya masih dengan posisi siap

"Namaku Kamishiro Mitsuki, aku teman Seiya..."

"Mitsuki? Ah benar, yang Seiya ceritakan di suratnya..." ucapnya sambil meninggalkan posisi siapnya dan berdiri seperti biasa "Tapi bagaimana aku tahu kamu benar-benar Mitsuki?"

"Eh, ng..." Mitsuki berpikir sejenak, lalu menghela napas panjang "Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain ya?". Seketika itu, Mitsuki memancarkan Cosmonya

Awalnya Marin sudah mau balik ke posisi siap tapi begitu merasakan Cosmo Mitsuki ia mengurungkan niatannya "_Cosmo anak ini, kuat sekali bahkan Gold Saint tidak sebanding dengannya. Tapi... Cosmo ini tidak sedikit pun ganas, Cosmo ini penuh kelembutan, kehangatan dan... perasaan kuat untuk melindungi_". Marin pun teringat sebagian isi surat Seiya

**...Walaupun SANGAT kuat, Cosmo Mitsuki tidak ganas. Sebaliknya, Cosmonya itu mirip dengan Athena, lembut, hangat, dan rasanya ada perasaan kuat untuk melindungi hal-hal yang penting baginya...**

Mitsuki berhenti memancarkan Cosmonya dan berbalik ke Marin "Apakah sekarang anda percaya saya asli?" tanyanya selembut mungkin. Marin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mendekatinya

"Mitsuki, kenapa kamu datang ke Sanctuary? Walaupun kamu dapat menggunakan Cosmomu dan sekali itu mengenakan Cloth Seiya, itu tidak berarti kamu itu Saint..." jelas Marin

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk masuk ke Sanctuary. Aku hanya ingin ke perbatasan ini... karena di sini adalah, tempat orang tuaku pertama bertemu"

"Hmm..." lanjutnya "Tapi apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan bagian dalam Sanctuary?" ucapnya sambil -walau tidak kelihatan karena topengnya- tersenyum sedikit iseng

"Eh?"

.

.

"Ng, Marin-san..."

"Kenapa Mitsuki?"

"Apakah ini benar-benar perlu!?" jeritnya sambil menunjuk baju training Saint yang dia kenakan, baju itu persis sama dengan milik Marin satu-satunya perbedaan adalah warna baju itu adalah biru Aquamarine dan hitam, baju itu benar-benar membuat dada Mitsuki kelihatan (memang) besar

"Kalau topengnya sih aku mengerti! Tapi ini-" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk topengnya, topeng polos dengan simbol bulan sabit di bagian dahi, rambut Mitsuki juga diikat model Nadeshiko Fujisaki

"Aku hanya mau kamu benar-benar terlihat seperti Saint wanita..." ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyum usil, untung ditutupi topengnya

Mendengar alasan Marin, Mitsuki hanya bisa menunjukan wajah jengkel -yang juga tertutupi topeng tentunya-

Mereka menyusuri arena pelatihan Saint, sampai Mitsuki kelihatan tertarik dengan salah satu arena, arena memanah. Sang gadis mengambil sebuah busur dan beberapa panah dan membidiknya ke arah target yang kira-kira terletak 20 meter jauhnya

"Butuh waktu lama untuk orang awam untuk mengenai target itu..." timpal Marin

"Heh, gini-gini aku juara nasional memanah se-Jepang loh! Marin-san!" balas Mitsuki sambil melepaskan anak panahnya

STRIKE 1! Tepat di tengah

STRIKE 2! Tepat di tengah dan membelah anak panah pertama

STRIKE 3! Tepat di tengah lagi dan membelah anak panah yang kedua

Langsung dapat terdengar suara penonton yang terpesona. Tapi di antara penonton itu ada 2 orang yang mengenal Mitsuki, mereka langsung mendekatinya dan menyapa "Kamishiro Mitsuki?"

"Eh, iya- UPS!"

"Ahaha, tenang saja Mitsu-chan..." ucap sang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang panjangnya selutut

"Mitsu-chan...? Jangan-jangan!? Henna-chan!?"

"Yap benar, bukan cuma aku loh!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk gadis di sampingnya, gadis itu mengenakan Crane Cloth, berambut biru agak acak-acakan

"Ng... Sophie-chan ya?" tanya Mitsuki

"Iya..."

"Wah... aku hampir tak mengenali kalian karena topeng itu!"

"Ahaha... Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di tempat kita bisa melepas topeng kita?" ajak kedua gadis

Mitsuki langsung mengiyakan dan mengikuti mereka, Marin juga mengikuti mereka di belakang. Yah buat jagain mereka lah...

.

.

"Nah, kalau di sini kita bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa" ucap Henna sambil melepaskan topengnya, Sophie dan Mitsuki pun melakukan hal yang sama

"Ng, tapi nggak salah nih? Masa ngobrol di tepi tebing?" tanya Mitsuki kepada 2 temannya yang sudah duduk di ujung tebing

"Nggak kok! Tempat ini jarang di datangi orang jadi aman..." jelas Sophie

Walau agak ragu, Mitsuki akhirnya ikut duduk bersama mereka. Tak lama, Marin sampai ke tempat mereka

"Ah, Marin-san! Ngobrol bareng yuk!" ajak Henna

"Tidak, terima kasih..."

"Topengnya di lepas saja... Di sini kan tidak ada orang" usul Sophie

"Tidak mau..."

"Marin-san..." ucap Mitsuki

"Tidak." Tapi di potong Marin

Ketiga gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kembali mengobrol

~_Beberapa menit kemudian_~

Ketiga gadis itu masih mengobrol di tepi tebing, sementara Marin berdiri di belakang mereka mengawasi apakah ada orang yang datang... dan ternyata ada, tamu tidak di undang itu sukses membuat gadis-gadis itu kaget

"Marin, sedang apa kamu di sini?"

DOKI!

Perlahan-lahan, ketiganya berbalik dan mendapati seorang Saint tapi bukan sembarang Saint, dia adalah seorang Gold Saint

"LEO AIOLIA!?" jerit Henna dan Sophie

"Hm? Henna, Sophie kenapa kalian tidak memakai topeng kalian?"

"Eeh, ng, itu..."

"Lalu siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Mitsuki

"Ah, dia itu..." ucap mereka terbata-bata

"Hmm?"

"Ng..." keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajah kedua Saint muda

"Dia teman Seiya, namanya Mitsuki" sela Marin

"Dia bukan Saint? Kamu tahu manusia(?) biasa tidak boleh masuk ke Sanctuary kan!?" hardik Aiolia "Meskipun dia itu teman seorang Saint!"

Untungnya, pertengkaran suami-istri(?) mereka terhenti karena sebuah jeritan

"WOI AWAS!"

Terlambat, sebuah peluru, eh salah, helm nyasar mendarat di kepala Mitsuki. Sang gadis langsung jatuh pingsan

"MITSUKI!" jerit para gadis yang ada di sana

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Wina: Halo semua! Oya, bagi yang mau lihat God Cloth Artemis. Tolong lihat Cover fic 'Sepintas Tentang Sanctuary' karya Ketrin'Shirouki! Sekalian di baca ya!  
Teru: Sama mau ngasih tau, Cover 'Kalau Goldies Mengajar di 8-6' itu Mitsuki dkk. Si Wina aja yang kasih nama geng mereka Zettai Shoujo  
Wina: Ehehe, kamu sama OC cowok lainnya itu Zettai Shounen!  
Teru: Huh! Kalo nggak tau siapa itu siapa, bandingin sama Character Profile di Saints! Welcome to Mitsuishi Gakuen  
Wina: Nah cukup basa-basinya ayo bales review!  
Tobi, Itachi: WOI! KITANYA DILUPAIN!?

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Bukan kok! Bukan!  
Teru: Lagian siapa yang mau sama tuh dendeng singa?  
Tobi, Itachi: *mangut-mangut*  
Aiolia: WOI! GW LEMPAR NI CHAINSAW NIH!  
Wina: *ngacangin Teru dan Aiolia adu jotos* Kalau mau info lebih lanjut, tunggu Chapter mendatang...

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Uhh, senasib ya Gianti-chan?  
Tobi: Wina jangan nangis! Tobi anak baik kasih permen deh!  
Wina: YUCK! Permen bekas kamu jilat!  
Tobi: Bukan Tobi! Tobi kan anak baik!  
Itachi: Itu permen si Darui...  
Teru: Milo nggak jadi playboy? Kalo aku jadi Author pasti aku kabulin tapi sayangnya... *lirik Wina*  
Wina: APA?

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Ahaha, makasih...  
Tobi, Itachi: Pfft, *ketawa pelan-pelaaannn banget*  
Teru: *naik darah*  
Wina: Eeh, nanti Kuga-chan pasti kaget pas kebenarannya terungkap...  
Teru: Maksud si Wina tuh, kalo mo tahu kebenarannya tunggu Chapter-Chapter mendatang...  
Wina: *piting Teru* Eeh, tapi nggak maksa kok!  
Tobi: Wahh! Kayaknya seru! Tobi ikutan dong *ikut piting Teru*  
Teru: Se...syak.. Itachi... bantuin...

Itachi: *ngacangin Teru* Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis. Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek..  
Teru: WOI BANTUIN GW!  
Itachi: *ngacangin lagi* Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Prologue to The Next Adventure

OK, setelah penyelidikan intensif(?) oleh Conan, Heiji, Hakuba, bahkan Kaito Kid. Kita mendapat satu konklusi, berdasarkan keterangan tersangka dan saksi... Helm itu, terbang sendiri... Tunggu dulu, KIKI! (_readers: Kok bukan Mu? Author: Si Mu mana mungkin_)

Mu: KIKI! Sini kamu! *narik Kiki*  
Wina: Ng, baiklah kalau begitu _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Sebelumnya di Chapter 3...

..."Akhirnya sampai juga!"...

..."Huh! Dasar Ojiichan... Mending aku nginep di Sanctuary aja-" Mitsuki langsung tersadar, ia dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) membereskan kopernya mengganti baju dan bersiap keluar...

..."Adikku sudah besar (T^T)"...

...Sesampainya di tebing, ia melihat sebuah jalan kecil. Ia pun mendakinya dan yang menunggunya di atas adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan, di depan ia dapat melihat laut Yunani, di kanan ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Athens yang sibuk dan di kirinya terdapat sebuah jalan yang diapit 2 tebing tinggi. Benar, jalan menuju Sanctuary...

..."Di sini... tempat Kaasan dan Tousan pertama bertemu..."...

..."_Cosmo anak ini, kuat sekali bahkan Gold Saint tidak sebanding dengannya. Tapi... Cosmo ini tidak sedikit pun ganas, Cosmo ini penuh kelembutan, kehangatan dan... perasaan kuat untuk melindungi_"...

...Ketiga gadis (Mitsuki, Henna, Sophie) masih mengobrol di tepi tebing, sementara Marin berdiri di belakang mereka mengawasi apakah ada orang yang datang... dan ternyata ada, tamu tidak di undang itu sukses membuat gadis-gadis itu kaget...

..."Marin, sedang apa kamu di sini?"...

..."LEO AIOLIA!?"...

..."WOI AWAS!"...

...Terlambat, sebuah peluru, eh salah, helm nyasar mendarat di kepala Mitsuki. Sang gadis langsung jatuh pingsan...

* * *

"MITSUKI!"

~_Sementara itu di Olympia Corporation Athens_~

Gelas yang ada di tangan Teru pecah karena genggamannya terlalu keras

"Teru-san!? Ada apa!?" seru Rḗgas

"Entah kenapa aku dipenuhi hasrat untuk membantai seseorang..." jawab sang (mungkin) inkarnasi Apollo dengan hawa pembunuh setingkat dengan Hades

"Glek! _Bukan aku kan...?_"

~_Kembali ke Sanctuary_~

Mitsuki's POV

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit marmer yang putih

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga..." ucap seseorang. Aku pun mencoba mencoba bangun, tapi niat itu aku tarik kembali bersama dengan selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhku

Setelah yakin seluruh tubuhku tertutup aku pun melihat sosok yang berbicara lagi, dia ng, siapa namanya? Leo Aiolia, itu dia. Ia sedang bersandaran ke sebuah pilar dengan mata tertutup. Mau tahu kenapa? Ini alasannya...

"Ng, Aiolia-san bajuku mana?"

"Maksudmu baju samaranmu? Marin sudah mengambilnya..." jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup

"Ooh... Kalau baju asliku?"

"Aku tidak melihat baju lain selain baju samaran tadi..."

"KALAU BEGITU AKU PAKAI APA DONG!?"

"Pakai ini!" jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah tunic putih yang panjangnya sampai di atas mata kaki, tentunya masih menutup matanya

Aku bangun dari ranjang yang menampungku dengan selimut sebagai penutup tubuhku, walau Aiolia-san menutup matanya aku bukan gadis-gadis gituan yang gila bener berani bangun dengan badan yang ehem, tidak ditutupi apa-apa...

"Terima kasih..." ucapku sambil menerima tunic itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu..." ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud keluar tapi aku langsung menahannya

"TUNGGU!" seruku sambil menarik tangannya, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya DENGAN mata terbuka. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Saint yang dimimpiku. Ah, bukan saatnya untuk itu Mitsuki!

Untung Aiolia-san langsung sadar dan memalingkan wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya memerah. JANGAN-JANGAN DIA!?

"Te, tenang saja... Aku nggak lihat apa-apa kok!"

Justru ngomong gitu lebih mencurigakan! "Be, bene, ran?"

"Iya..."

"Hmm..."

"Ya sudahlah! Kamu mau nanya apaan?"

"Oh, iya! Tadi aku membawa sebuah Locket dan Liontin! Di mana mereka!?"

Readers tidak salah baca, ini juga bukan kesalahan Author. Aku memang membawa Locket Bulanku dan Liontin Matahari Niisan...

_Flashback Mode ON_

"_Mitsuki..." panggil Niisan_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Ini" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan liontinnya_

"_Eh, tapi-"_

"_Setelah sampai di Athens kamu pasti mau jalan-jalan kan? Persiapan pembukaannya serahkan saja padaku... Kamu jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Tapi jangan pulang malam ya!"_

_Dengan ragu-ragu, aku ambil juga liontin itu dan mengenakannya_

_Flashback Mode OFF_

"Locket? Liontin? Aah, itu. Mereka di pegang Henna dan Sophie..."

"Begitu? Syukurlah..." ucapku sambil menghela napas lega

"Sudah! Mending kamu ganti baju sono!" ucap Aiolia-san sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut "Setelah ganti baju kamu harus menghadap Pope..." lanjutnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan

Aku terdiam di dalam ruangan itu, aku memandangi tunic itu sejenak sebelum mengenakannya

~_SKIP TIME, POPE HALL_~

Semua Gold Saint (yang sudah dibangkitkan), Eagle Marin, Ophiuchus Shaina, Crane Sophie, Angelic Dove Henna, dan tentu saja Pope Shion berkumpul di sana

"Hei, Aiolia! Kamu lihat ITUnya si cewek gak?" ledek Milo

"Ap, apa maksudmu!?" balas Aiolia

"Benar, APA maksudmu Kak Milo?" tanya Sophie dengan suara selembut sutra... Tapi readers sekalian tahu maksudnya kan?

"Eh, nggak kok! Cuman candain si Aiolia... Lagian kalo aku serius, pasti aku sudah jadi orang pertama yang mengajukan diri untuk memeriksanya kan!?" jawab Milo sambil mundur beberapa langkah

"Humm..." gumam Sophie, tapi akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa "Ya sudah kalau begitu!"

"_Sophie-chan... Kowaii..._" pikir Henna sambil memeluk tangan Shaka

"Henna?" tanya Shaka yang bingung dengan kelakuan adik adopsinya itu

BRAK! (bunyi pintu Pope Hall kalo di buka)

Mitsuki pun memasuki Pope Hall dan langsung memberi hormat kepada Pope Shion "Salam, Pope Shion..." sapanya sambil membungkuk hormat

"Diana...?" gumam Shion, yang hanya terdengar oleh Mitsuki

"_Eh? Diana?_" pikir Mitsuki, tapi ia langsung mengesampingkan pikirannya itu "Namaku Kamishiro Mitsuki..."

"Ah, iya... Akhirnya kamu datang juga... Aku sudah menunggu selama 14 tahun..."

"Eh!?" seru semua orang yang ada di sana

"Ah, maksudku 14 menit... Maklum lah penyakit umur"

"_Jiiyyaahh, Pope..._"

Tapi sebuah senyum penuh arti terukir di wajah Dohko dan Shaka

"Shaka-nii? Roushi?" ucap Henna, tapi sayangnya di sela oleh Shion

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku beri kamu izin untuk memasuki Sanctuary... Mulai detik ini kamu bebas keluar dan masuk Sanctuary!" seru Shion

"Eh!? Tapi Pope, tidakkah sebaiknya kamu mengetahui latar belakang gadis itu!?"

"Aku sudah tahu..." jawab Shion dengan senyum penuh arti yang sama dengan Dohko dan Shaka

Mitsuki cengo sedikit, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Shion, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu dirinya?

"Baiklah, pertemuan ini ku tutup! Kalian boleh keluar!"

Para Saint + Mitsuki pun keluar, tapi begitu di luar Papacy percakapan pun dimulai

"Si Shion kenapa sih!? Masa orang asing di kasih masuk begitu aja!" protes Milo, emangnya dia tidak sadar Mitsuki masih bersama mereka

"Jangan begitu, Milo. Percayalah pada keputusan guru..." nasehat Mu

"Benar Milo, walau sudah tua tapi Shion itu tetap Pope. Hohoho" lanjut Dohko

"Lagian jadi ada cewek cantik baru di sini kan!?" ucap Kanon

"Bener juga loe!" bisik Milo, takut kedengaran Sophie

"Uhm... Maaf kalau saya mengganggu kalian..." ucap Mitsuki sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam

"Oh, nggak apa-apa! Gak usah tegang gitu Mitsuki!" balas Kanon sambil meluk leher Mitsuki

"Gah Kanon! Mentang-mentang gw gak bisa-" kata-kata Milo langsung terpotong ketika ia melihat Sophie "Ma, maksudku... Gak sopan bener sih! Loe kan udah punya si Wyvern!"

"APAAN KATA LOE!? NGGAK SUDI GW!" sangkal Kanon, tapi kok mukanya merah ya?

"_Ooh... Yang namanya Milo itu takut sama Sophie-chan ya?_"

"Benar..." jawab Sophie

"Ah, aku lupa Sophie-chan bisa baca pikiran" gumam Mitsuki

"Oya, kita belum pada kenalan ya?" ucap Kanon sambil melepas dekapannya "Aku Gemini Kanon, itu Scorpio Milo, Libra Dohko ato suka kita panggil Roushi, Virgo Shaka, dan-" ucapannya terputus ketika ia sadar ada salah seorang dari mereka tidak ada "Loh? Si Aiolia mana?"

"Dia udah turun duluan..." jawab Shaina

"Tumben anak itu nggak ikutan!" ledek Milo, yang langsung dapet deathglare dari Marin, Shaina dan Sophie "NAPA!?" tanyanya

~_Sementara itu di kuil Leo_~

"Aargh!" erang Aiolia "Kuh, kenapa ini? Sejak bertemu Mitsuki, kepalaku sakit terus..."

"_Dan juga waktu itu..._" pikirnya sambil mengingat saat Mitsuki menarik tangannya "_Sentuhannya itu, rasanya aku pernah merasakannya..._" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan tangannya "_Tapi kapan? Dimana? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?_"

"Aargh! Kepalaku, sakit lagi!" erangnya sambil memgangi kepalanya "Kuh!"

Setelah beberapa saat, rasa sakit itu mulai mereda "Haah, haah..." lanjutnya "Mitsuki, sebenarnya kamu siapa?"

~_SKIP TIME, PERBATASAN SANCTUARY_~

Mitsuki duduk dengan murun di tepi tebing, mengamati matahari yang mulai terbenam. Tak lama, ia mengambil Locket -yang sudah dia ambil dari Henna dan Sophie- dan Liontin kakaknya

Ia mengamati keduanya, dan setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk memasukan Liontin itu ke Locketnya. Benar saja, Locket itu langsung terbuka! Akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun lamanya. Mitsuki bisa melihat isi Locket itu

Dibukanya dengan hati-hati dan ternyata di dalamnya adalah...

Di satu bagian adalah foto orang tuanya menggendong dirinya yang berusia 3 tahun dan kakaknya yang berusia 5 tahun, di bagian lain adalah tombol berbentuk matahari dengan bulan sabit (sebenarnya bagian bulat mataharinya di belah jadi 2, tapi karena potongannya melengkung jadi mirip bulan sabit) di tengahnya. Kalau dihitung totalnya 10 tombol, 8 di bagian segitiga matahari dan 2 di bagian bulan sabit

"Kaasan... Tousan..." gumamnya

Air mata mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya, Mitsuki teringat dengan saat-saat terakhir ibunya

_Flashback Mode ON_

_Ibu Mitsuki terbaring di ranjang dan tak henti-henti batuk_

"_Kaasan..." ucap Mitsuki yang khawatir, ia juga hampir menangis_

"_Uhuk uhuk! Mitsuki, maaf ya... Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu sampai kamu dewasa..." ucap seorang wanita berwarna rambut sama dengan Mitsuki, tapi matanya merah Ruby seperti Teru_

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu Atsuko! Kamu pasti sembuh!" ucap seorang pria berambut coklat keperungguan dan mata biru Safir, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ayah Mitsuki_

"_Satsuki... Kamu dengar dokternya kan? Penyakitku ini tak bisa di sembuhkan..."_

"_Masa bodo dengan dokter! Dengan kekuatan Olympia Corporation, pasti kita akan temukan obatnya!"_

"_Uhuk uhuk! Sudah terlambat untuk itu..."_

"_Kaasan! Bukankah Kaasan bilang kalau kita bersatu, tak ada yang mustahil!?" seru Teru_

"_Teru... Jagalah adikmu..." ucap Atsuko_

"_Walau tak di suruh juga akan kulakukan!" jawab Teru dengan mata berair_

"_Terima kasih... Aku tenang, jika kalian semua bersama..." setelah mengucapkan itu Atsuko menutup matanya_

"_Kaasan...? Kaasan! Kaasan buka matamu!" seru Mitsuki sambil menangis_

"_Kaasan!"_

"_Atsuko!"_

"_Kaasannnn!"_

_Flashback Mode OFF_

"_Waktu itu... aku baru 3 tahun, tapi aku masih ingat jelas_" pikirnya sambil menggenggam erat Locketnya

"Kuh!" ucapnya sambil mencoba menahan air matanya

"_Lalu saat aku 8 tahun, Obaasan juga meninggal. Seminggu setelah itu, Tousan menghilang entah kemana..._ _Kenapa?_" pikirnya "Kenapa semua orang yang ku sayangi pergi?" lanjutnya beruraian air mata

"Kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu menangis?" tanya seseorang

"Eh? Rḗgas-san? Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanya Mitsuki

"Tentu saja karena aku tak mau melihat gadis cantik menangis..." ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata Mitsuki "terutama kau, Diana..." ucapnya dengan mata yang dingin

Sontak Mitsuki langsung bangun dan menjauh darinya "Kenapa semua orang memanggilku itu!? Sebenarnya siapa kamu!?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam

"Masa kamu lupa? Nama panjangku adalah ρήγας φορά, Rḗgas Forá, Raja Waktu..."

"Raja Waktu...?"

"Benar aku adalah raja waktu, Dewa Chronos!"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Teru: Ni Author demen bener sama dewa...  
Wina: Emang salah ya? Kamu kan-  
Mitsuki: *bekep Wina* Eits! Jangan Spoiler! Mending Bales review aja!

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Teru: APA!? Mitsuki di lempar helm!? Mana si Kiki!? Gw bikin bonyok tu bocah!  
Mitsuki: Sabar Niisan... Aku nggak cedera kok  
Wina: Oya, Poseidon jangan gitu dong! Shun kan anak baik(Tobi?) walau dia Hostnya Hades-  
Ikki: JANGAN BERANI SEBUT NAMA HARAM ITU DI DEPANKU!  
Wina: Kalian sama aja dah...  
Mitsuki: Eh, ini yakin aku di Pair sama Aiolia-  
Teru: MITSUKI! JANGAN SEBUT NAMA HARAM ITU!  
Wina, Mitsuki: KALIAN SEMUA SAMA AJA!

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Ng, aku akan coba... Tapi aku nggak bisa janji, soalnya-  
Teru: 1. Si Wina anti banget sama Yaoi, Yuri, bahkan K-POP(apa hubungannya?)  
Mitsuki: 2. Ini mesti lihat di Chapter depan  
Seiya: Kalo mo protes sama Kurumada-sensei! Yang bikin aku tokoh utamanya kan dia!  
ALL: Kok malah nyalahin Kurumada-sensei sih?

**#Ketrin-Shirouki**  
Wina: HOEK! HOEK!  
Mitsuki: Wina-chan kenapa!?  
Wina: Si... Aiolia... Kelewat narsis  
Teru: *sweatdrop* Emang kamu alergi sama narsis?  
Wina: Oya Marin putusin aja dia! Masih banyak yang lebih cakep!  
Aiolia: JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAAANNNNN!  
Teru: Berani bener muncul di sini dendeng singa *nyiapin bogem*  
Mitsuki: JANGAN NIISAN!

Wina: Ng, baiklah kalau begitu Chapter ini sampai di sini. Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek. Kalau begitu permisi, saya harus ngelerai Ikki dan Poseidon, Seiya dan Kuga-chan, Teru sama Aiolia... Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutya! Mind to review?


	5. Let's Go! To 100 Years Ago

Mau apa Chronos turun ke bumi? Simak di Chapter ini!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Let's Go! To 100 Years Ago  
Kanji : 行こう！100年前へ。  
Romaji : Ikou! 100-Nen mae e.

* * *

"Aku adalah raja waktu, Dewa Chronos!"

"Ap, APA!?"

Suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi semakin tegang, keduanya tak mengucapkan apapun. Setidaknya, sampai sekarang

"Aku dengar dari Saori-san, Chronos adalah dewa yang tak berwujud. Kalau begitu kenapa-"

"Fuh... Memang benar aku tak berwujud, tapi justru itu yang memudahkanku turun ke bumi. Aku dapat memilih manusia mana pun..."

"Jadi kamu memilih tubuh Rḗgas-san?"

"Itu benar dan juga salah..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, aku adalah dewa yang mengendalikan waktu, dan sebulan yang lalu para dewa Olympus mengadakan sebuah rapat-"

"Aku tahu, rapat dimana Athena meminta Hades dan Poseidon dibebaskan bukan?"

"Benar. Kamu juga tahu bahwa Artemis mengajukan diri untuk diinkarnasikan ke bumi agar permintaan itu bisa dikabulkan kan?"

Mitsuki hanya mengangguk pelan

"Aku adalah dewa yang Zeus tugaskan untuk menentukan waktu dan tempat Artemis akan diinkarnasikan. Seharusnya ia diinkarnasikan dalam wujud bayi di depan Mansion Kido..." jelasnya "Tapi karena Apollo mengacaukan proses tersebut, ia dan Artemis menjadi diinkarnasikan di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda"

"Tak ada yang tahu dimana dan kapan mereka diinkarnasikan, jadi kamu memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi dan mencari mereka" sela Mitsuki

"Kamu cepat tanggap juga ya? Benar, aku turun ke bumi. Tepatnya di Athens, 19 tahun yang lalu. Manusia ini, mengidap penyakit kanker jantung. Tak ada cara lain selain mencari donor, tapi masalahnya itu ia punya golongan darah yang langka AB-. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu dan mereka tidak juga menemukan donor, bahkan orang tuanya sudah menyerah dan tidak berusaha mencari donor lagi. Di saat itulah aku mendatanginya dan memberinya sebuah penawaran"

"Penawaran?"

"Aku bilang aku akan menyembuhkannya, membuatnya tak pernah mengidap kanker jantung. Tapi ia harus memberikan tubuhnya kepadaku"

"Penawaran macam apa itu!?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Rḗgas "Mungkin kamu berpikir seperti itu, tapi tetap saja manusia ini setuju. Ia bahkan membuat penambahan yang memudahkanku, ia ingin dirinya dihapus, membuat identitas yang baru. Heh, sepertinya dia sakit hati terhadap orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya untuk mati. Jadi aku kabulkan, aku menulis ulang sejarah dirinya..."

"dan saat itulah Rḗgas Forá lahir..." sela Mitsuki lagi "tapi kamu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Sebenarnya Diana itu siapa!?"

"Untuk itu... aku tak bisa menjawabnya, kamu harus melihatnya sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya "Aku akan mengirimmu ke 100 tahun lalu, waktu dimana Diana hidup..."

Mitsuki terkejut setengah mati, siapa yang tidak? Kalau seorang Dewa mendatangimu dan bilang akan mengirimmu ke 1 abad sebelum kamu lahir, semua orang pasti akan kaget

"Bersiaplah, Mitsuki..." sambil berkata itu ia membakar Cosmonya, warna Cosmonya itu mirip, ng... Hyoubu Kyosuke Unlimited Mode

"Jangan coba-coba! Chronos!" ancam Mitsuki sambil membakar Cosmonya

Cosmo mereka berdua saling beradu, sangat besar sampai seluruh Sanctuary dan Teru yang ada di Athens bisa merasakannya

"_Cosmo ini... Mitsuki dan... siapa!?_"

"Percuma, Mitsuki..." Chronos pun mengucapkan sebuah mantra(?) "χρόνο! ακούτε τις εντολές μου και να στείλετε αυτές τις ψυχές στη ζωή πριν! 100 χρόνια πριν, στο όνομα του Θεού του χρόνου, Χρόνος!"

Terjemahan: Waktu! Dengarkan perintahku dan kirim jiwa ini ke kehidupannya yang sebelumnya! 100 tahun yang lalu, atas nama Dewa Waktu, Chronos!

Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cincin(?) muncul di bawah kaki Mitsuki, mengagetkannya dan membuatnya berhenti membakar Cosmonya

"Apa ini!?"

"Itu adalah pintu ke portal waktu, itu akan mengirimmu ke 100 tahun yang lalu"

"Hentikan! Chronos!" pinta Mitsuki

Portal itu mulai naik dan setiap bagian tubuh yang dilaluinya menghilang

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Mitsuki... Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk kembali ke masa kini..." serunya "Saat kau ingat, kau akan kembali"

"_Saat kuingat, aku akan kembali? Apa maksudnya?_"

Tak lama, portal itu sepenuhnya menyelimuti tubuhnya "CHRONOS!" jerit Mitsuki sebelum menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya dikirim kembali ke 100 tahun yang lalu

.

.

"Haah... Maafkan aku Mitsuki, ini satu-satunya cara agar kamu menyadari, jati dirimu yang sebenarnya..." ucapnya sambil menyentuh bagian dimana Mitsuki berdiri tadi "Ya sudah, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor itu. 'Teru-san' bisa curiga..." sambil berkata itu iapun menghilang atau lebih tepatnya berteleportasi

~_Sementara itu di portal waktu, ituloh yang kayak di Doraemon_~

Mitsuki melayang di dalamnya "_Kuh! Aku tak bisa menyeimbangkin tubuhku!_"

Ia terus melayang di portal waktu sampai akhirnya ia terhisap ke sebuah pintu keluar

.

.

~_Sementara itu di Sanctuary, 100 tahun yang lalu_~

Seorang gadis berambut cream dan bermata biru safir sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman Sanctuary- Tunggu apa!? Gadis itu... penampilannya sama persis dengan Mitsuki! Tapi sepertinya ia lebih dewasa... Sekitar 18 tahunan?

OK, back to the story... Gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Mitsuki itu asyik berjalan dan sesekali memetik bunga yang dia temukan

"MINGGIR MINGGIR MINGGIIIIRRR!"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari... atas? (_readers: Wah plagiat Gianti-Faith tuh!_). Gadis itu pun mendongak ke atas tapi terlambat, sosok itu jatuh di atasnya dan -mungkin kalian tidak percaya- masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Seketika ia pingsan

* * *

**「つづく。。。****」**

**SELESAI!**  
Teru: WTH! APA-APAAN ITU! *nunjuk cerita di atas* CHRONOS! BAWA MITSUKI BALIK!  
Chronos: Kalau aku nolak?  
Teru: Aku akan-  
Wina: OK! Cukup sampai di situ! Kali ini yang muncul adalah Wyvern Rhadamanthys dan Chronos Rḗgas!  
Teru: Kanon, kamu pasti seneng pacarmu muncul ya?  
Kanon di kuil Gemini: KUHH! AWAS LOE TERU! GW PENGGAL KEPALA LOE KAYAK TERU TERU BOZU!

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Seiya: APA!? SINI LOE BOCAH!  
Wina: JANGAN! TOBAT SEIYA! TOBAT!  
Rḗgas, Teru: _Tobat apaan?  
_Rhada: Ooh, si Saga setuju... TUNGGU APA!?  
ALL: Jadi kapan pernikahannya?  
Rhada: TUNGGU DUNIA KIAMAT!

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: WHAT!? Aku nggak tau sama sekali...  
Rḗgas: Tenang, itu kan di fic yang berbeda. Di fic ini sih aku baik...  
Teru: Aku nggak yakin kamu baik deh...  
Rhada: Weh, loe kan dewa waktu. Bisa bawa ke sebelum Hades arc nggak? Biar Hades-sama nggak kalah gitu  
Wina, Rḗgas: ENAK AJA KAMU! RHADA GILA!  
Teru: Bukan rada-rada lagi, tapi udah gila akut!

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Ng, ini dewa waktu Chronos bukan titan ayah Zeus Chronus loh, Senpai...  
Rhada: Loh? Emang beda ya?  
Rḗgas: YA JELAS BEDA! RHADA TOLOL!  
Teru: Bukan rada-rada tapi bener-bener tolol!  
Rhada: KANON GW DILEDEKIN TERUS NIH!  
Kanon di kuil Gemini: Apa hubungannya sama gw?  
Rhada: JAHAT LOE!  
Kanon di kuil Gemini: Biarin... :P  
Wina, Teru, Rḗgas: Dia ngomong sama siapa? Rhada gila...

Wina: Baiklah sampai di sini dulu!  
Teru: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis!  
Rḗgas: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
Wina, Teru, Rḗgas: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!  
Rhada: KANON! TEGA BENER LOE!  
Wina, Teru, Rḗgas: *sweatdrop* Siapa yang setuju masukin dia ke RSJ angkat tangan...


	6. Diana

Ada Chara baru nih! Namanya Diana! Siapakah dia? Simak di Chapter ini!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

"Diana! Diana! Bangun Diana!" itulah usaha Pope Shion membangunkan "Diana" yang tengah pingsan di Taman Sactuary. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sang gadis membuka matanya

"Are? Pope Shion... Aku, kenapa?"

"Itu pertanyaanku! Kamu bilang mau jalan-jalan, tapi sudah 2 jam lebih tidak kembali ya jelas aku khawatir!"

Diana langsung menggembungkan pipinya "Pope! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku 18 tahun! Secara teknis aku sudah dewasa!"

Sang Pope hanya tertawa dan mengelus rambut Diana "Ya sudahlah ayo kembali ke Papacy..." ucapnya sambil bangun kemudian membantu Diana bangun juga

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Papacy, tapi begitu sampai di depan 12 kuil. Diana mengenali beberapa sosok yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam Kuil Aries. Yang satu mengenakan Gold Cloth Aries dengan model rambut sama seperti Shion dari Naruto tapi berwarna merah darah dan yang satu lagi penampilannya hampir sama dengan Seiya tapi kulitnya lebih putih, bisa ditebak ia mengenakan Bronze Cloth Pegasus. Ia pun segera memanggil mereka

"Hamal-sama! Bellophron!"

Kedua sosok itu langsung berbalik ke belakang dan membalas "Pope Shion! Diana!"

Sang gadis meninggalkan sisi Pope dan mendekati keduanya "_Eh? Padahal aku sudah lama mengenal mereka, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu?_" pikirnya begitu berada di hadapan kedua Saint tersebut

"Diana?"

"Ah!" iapun keluar dari pikirannya "Kalian sudah kembali? Bukankah kalian ada misi?" tanyanya

"Ada. Tapi misi itu sudah selesai, kita baru saja mau melapor pada Pope" jawab Bellophron sambil menunjuk beberapa Silver Saint di belakangnya

"Kalau begitu ayo kita semua ke Papacy..." ajak Shion

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di Papacy, para Saint segera berlutut di depan Pope

"Aries Hamal dan Pegasus Bellophron, melapor dari misi!" seru Hamal

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shion pendek

"Sesuai kecurigaan Pope, kuil itu memang kuil Artemis" jawab Hamal

"Apa!? Kuil Artemis di Sanctuary!?" seru Diana kaget dan tidak percaya

"Itu juga reaksi pertamaku Diana..." balas Bellophron

"Pope, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan kuil tersebut?" tanya Hamal

Shion langsung berpikir

"Pope, kalau saya boleh memberi usul akan lebih baik jika hancurkan kuil itu" usul salah seorang Silver Saint, Sagitta Liux

"APA!?" jerit Diana "Walau itu kuil Artemis tapi menghancurkannya bukankah terlalu..."

"Tolong jangan ikut campur, Lady Diana... Anda hanya pelayan pribadi Pope. Walaupun Pope menganggap anda sebagai anaknya sendiri" potong sang Silver Saint

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku tahu Sanctuary adalah tanah suci Athena dan adanya kuil Artemis di sini itu sesuatu yang ganjil, meskipun begitu..." lanjutnya "meskipun begitu, Athena dan Artemis adalah saudara bukan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat

Sang Silver Saint ingin membalas lagi, tapi Pope menahannya "Diana benar, Athena-sama pasti tak ingin kuil kakaknya dihancurkan meskipun itu berada di daerahnya..." ucapnya "Jangan apa-apakan kuil itu sampai pemberitahuan lanjut dariku" titahnya

Walau para Silver Saint agak jengkel dengan keputusan Shion, mereka tetap mematuhinya "Kami mengerti, Pope..."

Setelah itu mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan, Diana segera mengejar mereka

"Nee, Bellophron..."

"Ada apa, Diana?"

"Kuil itu ada dimana? Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Uhm... aku tidak yakin Pope akan senang dengan perbuatan itu..."

"Ayolah! Aku hanya akan mau melihatnya! Aku tak akan sentuh apapun! Aku janji!"

"Hmm... Ya sudahlah, Aku juga kepingin ke sono lagi!"

Dengan begitu, kedua sahabat karib itu pun pergi ke Kuil Artemis. Kuil itu terletak dekat dengan jalan keluar dari Sanctuary. Setelah sampai mereka pun masuk

"Wow!" itulah reaksi Diana begitu memasuki kuil "Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ada kuil ini ya? Padahal seumur hidupku aku ada di Sanctuary..."

"Itulah bagian misteriusnya! Kuil ini muncul tiba-tiba beberapa hari yang lalu! Makanya kita disuruh Pope memeriksanya"

"Muncul tiba-tiba ya?" ucap Diana sembari berjalan ke arah sebuah patung Artemis

"Hei, Diana jangan sentuh apa-" perkataannya terputus ketika ia melihat ke arah Diana, yang dilihatnya bukanlah sosok gadis berambut Cream, tetapi wanita bergaun sutra dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna hijau pucat. Ia terkejut dan membeku di tempat

"Ng? Ada apa Bellophron?" tanya Diana, penampilannya juga kembali ke semula

Bellophron mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan sekali lagi melihat ke arah Diana. Penampilan sang gadis masih sama, rambut Cream dengan mata Biru Safir

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabnya

"Benarkah? Mukamu pucat loh" ucap Diana sambil mendekati Bellophron

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita kembali saja!" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kuil, meninggalkan Diana yang bertanya-tanya dengan kelakuannya

Sang gadis memalingkan kepala dan mengamati patung itu kembali sebelum mengejar sahabatnya "Matte, Bellophron!"

.

.

"Bellophron! Tunggu! Ada apa sih?" ucap Diana masih mengejar Bellophron, ia mencoba menggengam tangan Bellophron, tapi Bellophron langsung menarik tangannya. Membuat Diana semakin bingung "Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Diana... Kamu tidak menyentuh apa-apa di kuil itu kan?"

"Eh? Sudah jelas tidak, aku kan sudah janji..."

"Jadi kamu tidak membawa pulang apapun kan?"

"Haa?"

"Lupakan saja! Mending kita kembali!" serunya "_Tadi... Apa itu hanya halusinasiku saja?_" pikirnya sambil mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi, penampilan Diana entah kenapa berubah...

"_Bellophron... Sebenarnya ada apa?_" pikir Diana khawatir

~_Ruang tidur Diana, Papacy_~

Ruangan yang bisa dibilang aneh, ruangannya luas tapi hanya ada 1 tempat tidur dan sebuah jendela saja

Terlihat Diana yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu, tapi ia masih belum terlelap

"_Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur ya?_" pikirnya "_Kuil itu, entah kenapa... rasanya, seperti memanggilku. Saat disana aku merasa nyaman, seakan-akan itu rumahku..._" pikirnya lagi. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur

~_Mimpi Diana_~

Ia melihat seorang gadis yang berpenampilan sama dengannya, tapi lebih muda sekitar 13 tahun

"Eh? Dimana ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" gumamnya

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mendekatinya "Aku... ingin kembali..." ucapnya. Bukan hanya penampilan, suara mereka juga sama persis

"Eh?"

"Tapi untuk melakukan itu, aku... harus mengingat..."

"Mengingat apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu..."

Gadis itu menatap Diana dengan pandangan sedih, lalu menunjuk ke belakang Diana. Diana pun menoleh dan melihat sebuah plat nama yang tergores sehingga tak bisa terbaca

"Mengingat, yang tertulis disini?" tanyanya

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali, lama-kelamaan ia menjauh seperti tertarik ke kegelapan

"Tunggu! Untuk apa plat nama itu!? Apakah itu namamu!? Hei!" jerit Diana, tapi sang gadis sudah terlanjur menghilang. Hal pertama yang dia ingat selanjutnya adalah terbangun di kamarnya

"Siapa gadis itu?" gumamnya

* * *

**「つづく。。。****」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Selamat Tahun Baru semuanya!  
Teru: Lewat 1 tahun ya...  
Mitsuki: Nggak kerasa deh...  
Wina: Tapi di ceritanya masih bulan Mei ya? ^_^;  
Mitsuki, Teru: Iya... =_=;

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Tenang aja, si Mitsuki nggak papa kok! Kayaknya...  
Mitsuki: _Waduh... Gawat nih..._  
Teru: Kalo kamu berani apa-apain Mitsuki! Awas loh!  
Wina: Awas apaan?  
Teru: *senyum killer(tapi bukan yang itu, yang satu lagi)* Perhatikan saja belakangmu... Khukhukhu  
Wina, Mitsuki: _KOWAIIIIII!_

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Yaah... Pak! Nggak jadi deh Pak! *minta maaf ke petugas RSJ*  
Petugas: Ooh... Tapi kalau mau panggil kita ya  
Teru: Saya pasti bakal panggil!  
Mitsuki: Selama beberapa Chapter aku nggak masuk ada apa nih?  
Wina: Kamu nggak mau tahu =_=

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Ooh.. *nelpon RSJ* Pak, jadi Pak!  
Petugas: *di telpon* Baik kita ke sana  
Kanon: MITSUKI! SEMBUNYIIN GW!  
Wina: *masih nelpon* Kayaknya tambah 1 deh Pak...  
Mitsuki: Kanon-san kenapa lagi?  
Kanon: *nunjuk Teru*  
Teru: MANA DIA!? KANON KELUAR SEKARAAANNNGGG!  
Mitsuki: *sweatdrop* Lupakan pertanyaanku

Wina: Baiklah! Mari kita ucapkan sampai jumpa kepada tahun 2013 dan sambut tahun 2014 dengan meriah!  
Teru: Emang kurang meriah apa? Semalem hampir budeg gara-gara kembang api  
Mitsuki: Tapi kembang apinya bagus ya!  
Wina: Tapi si Shiro (anjing asliku), nggak berhenti-berhenti ngegonggong. Lebih berisik dia daripada kembang apinya...  
Mitsuki: Eh, Shiro kita kalem aja ya?  
Teru: Udahlah! Ayo kita tutup!

Wina: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Teru: Maafkan juga segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, dan fic-fic yang terlalu jelek selama setahun ini! (padahal belum setahun penuh =_=)

ALL: Sekali lagi! Kami segenap kru Saint Seiya baik Original, Lost Canvas, Episode G, Omega, OCs dan yang lainnya mengucapkan, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014!


	7. Shrine Maiden Artemis

Hahaha, Update pertama di tahun 2014!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

~_Pope Chamber, Papacy_~

Terlihat Diana yang tak henti-henti memerhatikan sekelilingnya, mengecek apakah ada orang. Setelah yakin tak ada orang, ia melangkah keluar. Ia bermaksud pergi ke Kuil Artemis itu lagi, diam-diam. Tapi sebenarnya bagaimana mau diam-diam? Toh dia harus melewati Gold Saint-Gold Saint yang menjaga 12 Kuil

"Diana, kamu mau ke mana?" itulah pertanyaan setiap Gold Saint yang ia temui dan Diana terus menjawab "Eeh, mau jalan-jalan...". Untungnya para Gold Saint sudah sering mendapatinya mau jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan Pope Shion, jadi mereka biarkan saja. Tapi berbeda untuk Aries Hamal, maklumlah ia dan Diana adalah sahabat karib

"Diana, kamu mau ke mana?" tanyanya

"Eeh, mau jalan-jalan..." ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kuil Aries

"Jangan-jangan ke Kuil Artemis?"

DOKI! Langkah Diana langsung terhenti

"Ma, mana mungkin... Ahaha!" jawabnya dengan gugup. Tentu membuat Hamal curiga

"Ja, jaa ne!" serunya sambil mempercepat langkahnya

Hamal hanya terkekeh kecil "Berhati-hatilah, Diana..." gumamnya

.

.

~_Kuil Artemis, Sanctuary_~

Diana baru saja sampai di kuil tersebut

"_Lagi-lagi... Rasanya seperti, di rumah..._"

Ia memperhatikan kuil tersebut "_Tapi apa yang membuatku merasa ini rumahku? Tempat ini hanya kuil kosong..._"

"Bukan cuma kuil kosong..." ucap seseorang

"SIAPA!?" jerit Diana, dia langsung celingak celinguk mencari sosok yang barusan berbicara

"Di sini..."

"Di sini itu di mana!?" tanya Diana agak jengkel, tapi jawabannya langsung terjawab ketika ia melihat seorang pria bersandar di patung Artemis yang ada di tengah kuil tersebut. Sosok itu adalah Rḗgas, tapi yang mengenalnya itu kan Mitsuki, bukan Diana

"_Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya..._" pikirnya "Siapa kamu?" tanya Diana dengan nada tajam

"Kuil ini dibangun khusus untukmu..." ucapnya "Tepat pada Ulang Tahunmu yang ke-18..."

"Apa maksudmu!? Bukankah ini Kuil Artemis!?"

"Tapi kalian belum menyadarinya..."

"Kalian?"

"Diana?" ucap Bellophron dari belakangnya

"Bellophron!" seru Diana, ia langsung menoleh balik dan mendapati sang Saint Pegasus memasuki kuil tersebut

"Kamu bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya

"Eh!? Tentu saja-" ucapannya terputus ketika ia berpaling, sosok itu sudah menghilang

"Tentu saja apaan?" tanya Bellophron lagi

"Uhm... Bukan, apa-apa..." jawabnya

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Lebih penting lagi, kenapa kamu ke sini? Terakhir kali kita ke sini kamu bertingkah aneh..."

"Ah, itu. Pope mencarimu, dan aku pikir kamu pasti ke sini. Jadi aku datang..."

"Ooh..."

"Ya sudah, balik yuk! Nanti Pope marah!" ajaknya

"I, iya..." Diana pun mengikuti Bellophron keluar kuil, tapi ia terus memperhatikan patung Artemis tempat sosok tadi bersandar "_Apa tadi halusinasiku saja?_"

Setelah keduanya keluar, Rḗgas kembali muncul "Diana... Mitsuki..." gumamnya

~_Pope Chamber, Papacy_~

"DIANA! KAMU KE MANA SAJA!?" jerit Pope

"Eeh... Jalan-jalan" jawab Diana gugup

"Kalau jalan-jalan bilang dulu kek! Bikin orang khawatir!"

"Tapi... aku kan sudah 18 tahun jadi aku pikir-"

"DIAM!"

Shion pun mulai menceramahi sang gadis habis-habisan. Sementara itu, para Gold Saint yang ada di situ hanya bisa cengo

"Pope, jarang sekali marah seperti itu..." komentar Saint Sagittarius, Chiron

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Beliau kan menganggap Diana sebagai anaknya sendiri" balas Hamal

"Berarti Pope Father Complex dong!" komentar Saint Scorpio, Antares yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Saint Aquarius, Ganymede

"Itte! Oniisama jangan main jitak-jitakan dong!" protesnya

"Kamu tidak sopan, Antares..." ucapnya tak menoleh dari bukunya

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar..." ucap Saint Gemini, Castor

"Hem! Kamu yang akur terus sama si Pollux mana ngerti!" ledek Saint Cancer, Mephisto

"Kora! Mephisto!" hardik Saint Taurus, Teneo

"Heh! Kamu sama saja dengan kakekmu! Bukan namanya doang!" ejek Saint Leo, Nemea

"Kalian semua tenanglah! Kita masih di Pope Hall!" hardik Saint Libra, Shuiro

"Kalian tidak sopan..." komentar Saint Virgo, Astrea

"Khukhukhu..." Saint Pisces, Galatea terkekeh kecil

"Apa yang lucu? " tanya Saint Capricorn, Parn

"Oh, tidak! bukan apa-apa" balas Galatea

"Kalian kok malah ngobrol sih?" komentar Bellophron sweatdrop

.

.

~_Setelah ceramah yang seperti tak ada batas_~

Diana dan para Goldies yang berjenis kelamin perempuan berkumpul di kamar Diana

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap Diana yang berbaring lemas di pangkuan Astrea dan dikipasi oleh Antares

"Pope ceramahnya parah ya?" tanya Shuiro

"Bukan parah lagi!" seru Diana "Pope pembohong! Padahal dia bilang kalau aku sudah 18 tahun dia tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak!"

"Jangan marah seperti itu..." nasehat Galatea "Pope begitu karena, dari yang kudengar, ia mempunyai sebuah penglihatan"

"Penglihatan? Penglihatan apa?" tanya yang lainnya

"Aku tidak yakin aku boleh memberitahu kalian..."

"Ayolah Galatea-nee! Kalau tidak kamu siapa lagi?" pinta Antares

"Hmm... Aku masih ragu"

"Yah, benar atau tidak kan kita tidak tahu..." timpal Shuiro

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu..."

Para gadis yang lainnya pun menjadi bersemangat

"Katanya sih... Kematian seorang Saint"

Para gadis yang tadinya bersemangat berubah menjadi diam

"Kematian... seorang Saint?" tanya Astrea tak percaya

Galatea mengangguk "Mungkin karena itu Pope lebih protective dari biasanya..."

"Tapi aku kan bukan Saint..." balas Diana

"Mungkin bukan Saint, tapi salah seorang penghuni Sanctuary..." ucap Shuiro

Suasana terasa semakin mencekam

"Ng, tapi ini kan hanya rumor! Jangan terlalu di bawa ke hati!" ucap Antares berusaha meriangkan suasana

"Benar juga ya... Takut akan kematian lebih buruk dari kematian itu sendiri" ucap Astrea

Yang lainnya ikut tersenyum dan tertawa

.

.

"Ya sudah, kita kembali ke kuil kita dulu Diana..." pamit Shuiro

"Dah!" seru Diana

"Daah!"

Setelah mereka pergi, Diana pun bersiap pergi tidur. "Fuh... hari ini melelahkan sekali" gumamnya sambil berjalan ke tempat tidurnya "Ngomong-ngomong sosok laki-laki yang kulihat tadi siapa ya? Gadis yang di mimpiku juga..."

"Aargh! Lupakan! Lupakan saja!" jeritnya sambil membaringkan diri

"_Pope, apa kamu ingat janjimu kepadaku? Saat aku sudah 18 tahun, kau akan memberitahuku tentang orang tuaku..._"

~_Keesokan harinya_~

Diana kembali datang ke kuil Artemis

"Kupikir kalau aku datang ke sini aku bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Mana aku ke sini diam-diam lagi, bisa kena marah Pope lagi nih..." gumamnya kepada diri sendiri

"Kalau tahu akan kena marah kenapa masih nekad ke sini?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya

Suara ini, Diana sangat mengenalinya. Dia sudah mendengar suara ini sejak dia masih bayi...

"P-P-P-P-P-Pope... POPE SHIIIIOOOONNNNN!?" jeritnya

"Jadi setiap hari kamu ke sini ya?" tanya Pope dengan latar belakang hitam

"Eeh, etto, soal itu, ng, ano-"

"DIANA!"

Diana langsung diam dan siap menerima omelannya

"Dasar! Kalau kamu suka ke sini bilang saja!" seru Pope

Eh? Nggak salah nih? Kok bukannya marah malah...

"Lagipula tidak bagus kalau kuil ini kosong lompong terus... Bagaimana Diana? Kamu mau menjadi penjaga kuil ini?" tanya Pope

Wajah Diana berubah sangat cerah "Tentu saja! Pope Shion!" serunya

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Diana! Mulai saat ini, engkau bukan hanya pelayan pribadiku! Mulai saat ini, engkau adalah Shrine Maiden Artemis!"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: 1 hari 2 chapter!  
Teru: Bangga amet...  
Mitsuki: Nah, ayo bales review

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Iya, aku namain berdasarkan dia soalnya... Ya gitu deh!  
Mitsuki: ?  
Teru: Tentu sadar dong! Winanya aja yang males nulis keadaanku  
Wina: Nyadar? Kan kamu pikir si Mitsuki jalan-jalan...  
Teru: Tapi aku punya firasat! Firasat seorang kakak!  
Wina: Iya deh... Sementara Mitsuki di Sanctuary, si Teru itu ngurusin Olympia Corporation Athens!  
Teru: Cuma salam-salami direktur, tanda tanganin dokumen, ngebosenin!  
Wina: Makanya aku nggak mau tulisin

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Mitsuki: Ng, bukannya apa Sophie-chan... Tapi bukannya malah tambah parah?  
Wina: Gak sopan!  
Mitsuki: Yaah, itu pendapatku sih. Cuman kan nggak tau bener ato nggak  
Teru: Mesti nanyain orangnya sendiri. Gimana kalo di coba aja?  
Wina: Kalo si Kanon tambah parah kamu yang nanggung loh!

Wina: Sekian Chapter 7!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Teru: Silahkan mereview! Tapi kalo nggak mau juga nggak papa  
ALL: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 8!


	8. Akhir dan Awal Sebuah Petualangan

Chapter terakhir Let's Go! To 100 Years Ago  
Tapi tenang, bukan Chapter terakhir ficnya kok! ^ ^  
Ya sudahlah, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Diana menjadi Shrine Maiden Artemis, sudah beberapa minggu itu juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Rḗgas maupun gadis di mimpinya

"_Apa benar semua itu cuma di pikiranku ya?_" ia mulai sering berpikir seperti itu

Sekarang, sehari-hari ia lewatkan di Kuil Artemis. Tapi makan siang, makan malam dan yang lainnya tetap dia lakukan di Papacy. Tapi yang mengesalkan itu...

"Heh! Liat tuh si Shrine Maiden Artemis! Padahal Sanctuary itu tanah suci Athena, tapi dia malah nyembah Artemis!" ledek sebagian besar Saint dan calon Saint

Bukan, bukan bagian itu. Tapi...

"APA KAMU BILANG!? KAMU JUGA KALO DISERANG HADES, ASAL KAMU SELAMAT, KAMU BAKAL NYEMBAH DIA KAN!?" jerit Antares atau kadang-kadang, Shuiro atau yang lainnya sambil mempersiapkan jurus mereka

Ya, bagian itu yang mengesalkan...

"Su, sudahlah! Tak usah pake jurus segala..." ucap Diana mencoba menenangkan temannya itu. Hampir setiap hari, Para Gold Saint -paling sering yang cewek- akan mengunjungi Diana di Kuil Artemis, dan nanti bakal ada saja yang mengejek Diana. Dan kalau mereka berhadapan dengan Goldies-Goldies yang pemarah... Diana lah yang harus menenangkan mereka

"Emangnya kamu gak kesal diejekin seperti itu!?" tanya Antares

"Yah, aku sudah biasa dengan ejekan mereka..." jawab Diana sambil tersenyum

"Kamu terlalu baik, Diana! Kamu harus lebih agresif sedikit!"

"Agresif... Kayaknya aku tidak mungkin deh..."

"Dasar!"

Diana hanya tertawa kecil

"Ya sudah! Aku kembali ke Kuil Scorpio dulu ya!" pamit Antares sambil berjalan keluar Kuil Artemis, meninggalkan Diana sendirian

"Fuh... Satu hari lewat lagi-"

"Tapi sayang kalau lewat begitu saja kan?" ucap seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Rḗgas

"KAMU!"

"Eits, kok nyambut tamu seperti itu? Tidak sopan loh, Diana..."

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu!?"

"Aku? Aku adalah temanmu..."

"Bohong!"

"Hahaha, dasar keras kepala. Lebih tepatnya, aku temanmu di masa depan..."

"Ma, masa depan? Kamu bercanda ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Diana, sebuah bahaya sedang mendekatimu... Berhati-hatilah" setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, ia pun menghilang

"Ah, Tunggu!" tapi sayang Rḗgas sudah menghilang...

Seorang tamu tak diundang muncul lagi, ia adalah Silver Saint yang mengusulkan untuk menghancurkan Kuil Artemis, Sagitta Liux

"Liux-sama, kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanyanya

"Masih perlu ditanya ya?"

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku ke sini untuk menghabisimu!" sambil berkata itu, Liux menerjang Diana, untung sang gadis berhasil menghindar

"Ke, kenapa!?"

"Kalau Pope tidak mau bertindak, biar aku sendiri saja yang melakukannya! _PHANTOM ARROW!_"

Diana yang hanya Shrine Maiden tidak dapat memancarkan Cosmonya, artinya ia tidak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri

"_Tolong aku!_" jeritnya dalam hati, beruntung ada yang datang dan menolongnya

"Heh! Menargetkan gadis yang tak bersalah, kamu lebih rendah dari yang kupikirkan! Biar aku Saint Pegasus Athena mengajarimu tata krama!" seru Bellophron

"_Eh? Scene ini... Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya..._" pikir Diana

.

.

"Kuh! Bellophron minggir! Aku sedang menjaga Sanctuary!" seru Liux

"Dengan membunuh Diana!?"

"Membunuh Shrine Maiden Artemis!"

"Atas dasar apa!?"

"Ia menyembah Artemis!"

"Alasan yang bodoh!"

Pertarungan diantara mereka pun tak terelakan

"_PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!_"

"_PHANTOM ARROW!_"

Mereka terus-menerus melancarkan jurus masing-masing. Dan ada beberapa dari serangan mereka yang meleset dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian Kuil Artemis

"_Cu... _CUKUP!" jerit Diana sambil berlari ke depan Bellophron dan Liux

"Diana minggir! Kamu bisa terkena serangannya!" seru Bellophron

"Tidak! Apakah kalian tak sadar pertarungan kalian menghancurkan kuil ini!?"

"Heh! Baguslah kalau begitu 1 batu kena 2 burung!" seru Liux

"Liux-sama... Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kecintaanmu kepada Athena. Tapi caramu salah, tidak akan ada hasilnya jika kamu menggunakan kekerasan..."

"DIAM PENGKHIANAT!" jerit Liux sambil melancarkan _Phantom Arrow_nya ke Diana

"DIANA!" jerit Bellophron "Liux, teme! _PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!_"

Serangannya itu lebih kuat dari biasanya, dan dengan instan (tapi nggak 3 menit, hehehe) Liux langsung ko-id di lantai Kuil Artemis

"Bersyukurlah. Aku tidak membunuhmu karena kita berada di sebuah kuil..." ucapnya sebelum mendekati Diana yang pingsan

Dengan wajah pucat ia melihat dada Diana yang tertusuk _Phantom Arrow_ Liux

"Diana bertahanlah! Aku akan memanggil Pope dan mencabut panah ini!" serunya

~_Mimpi(?) Diana_~

Bellophron: Diana! Diana!  
Diana: _Siapa yang memanggilku?_  
Bellophron: Diana! Bertahanlah!  
Diana: _Bukan... itu bukan namaku... Namaku adalah... adalah..._  
?: Mitsuki...  
Diana: Eh?

Saat itulah Diana mendapat sebuah penglihatan, seorang gadis yang berpenampilan sama dengannya ditemani dengan seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Bellophron

Laki-laki itu terus memanggil gadis itu "Mitsuki..."

Tak lama, lebih banyak orang datang. Para Bronzies, Goldies yang sudah dibangkitkan, Marin, Shaina, Henna, Sophie, lalu seorang pria berambut coklat keperungguan dengan mata merah ruby yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya

"Ni... Niisan..." ucap Diana -atau mungkin Mitsuki- tanpa sadar matanya mulai berair

"Benar, namaku adalah-"

.

.

Dengan perlahan, Diana mulai membuka matanya

"Diana! Syukurlah!"

"B, Bellophron..."

"Tenanglah! Pope sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini! Sebentar lagi dia akan mencabut panah itu, Di-"

"Mitsuki..."

"Eh?"

"Namaku bukan Diana... tapi Mitsuki" ucapnya dengan mata berair. Ia lalu bangun (duduk) dan menggumam "Akhirnya aku ingat..."

"Diana... Apa maksudmu namamu adalah Mitsuki?"

"Bellophron-kun, aku bukan Diana. Tapi tenang saja, sebentar lagi ia akan sadar" ucap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum

"Ap, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah siap? Aku datang menjemputmu..." potong Rḗgas

"Rḗgas-san..."

Rḗgas tersenyum dan berjalan ke hadapannya "Sudah waktunya..."

Mitsuki tersenyum "Bellophron-kun..."

"I, iya?"

"Tolong jaga Diana..." ucapnya

Tak lama tubuhnya mulai di selimuti sinar warna-warni dan setelah sinar itu mereda, Diana kembali pingsan

"Are? Barusan aku sedang apa? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah... memanggil Pope-"

"_Tolong jaga Diana..._" sebuah suara terngiang di pikiran Bellophron

"Heh, nggak usah dikasih tau juga..." gumamnya

~_Sementara itu di portal waktu_~

"Rḗgas-san..."

"Hm? Ada apa Mitsuki?"

"Diana itu... inkarnasiku sebelumnya ya?"

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya "Ya, begitulah..."

"Apakah dia itu... Shrine Maiden Artemis yang menyegel para Akumu?"

"Itu juga benar"

"Begitu ya? _Itu menjelaskan banyak hal..._"

"Apakah hanya itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu punya ingatan Diana kan sekarang?"

"Uhm... tidak, hanya semasa aku merasukinya"

"AP, APA!?" jerit Rḗgas panik setengah mati

"Memangnya kenapa!?" tanya Mitsuki ikut panik

"Ini gawat!"

Seketika, portal itu -entah bagaimana- berguncang

"Kuh! Sudah di mulai ya!?"

"Rḗgas-san! Ada apa sebenarnya!?"

Rḗgas langsung menggengam erat tangan Mitsuki "Jangan sampai melepas tanganku! Kamu bisa tersesat selamanya disini!"

Tapi sayang, setelah beberapa lama. Tangan mereka terpisah, Mitsuki langsung terhisap ke pintu keluar untuk masa yang berbeda

"MITSUKI!" jerit Rḗgas

.

.

.

.

"Itte te..." erang Mitsuki sambil memegangi kepalanya

Ia langsung tersadar dan mengecek tubuhnya "Bagus, ini tubuhku..."

"Tapi di mana ini?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri

"Siapa kamu?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya "Apa urusanmu di Sanctuary?"

Dengan gugup Mitsuki menoleh "Eh? Aiolia-san?" itulah reaksi pertamanya

"Aiolia? Bukan, aku kakaknya Aiolos"

"Aiolos? Sagittarius Aiolos?" tanyanya tak percaya

"I, iya... Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"_Sagittarius Aiolos, Gold Saint yang meninggal 13 tahun yang lalu... Tapi kalau dia masih hidup berarti..._" pikirnya "_Aku (setidaknya) berada 13 tahun sebelum aku lahir!?_"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Teru: DEMEN BENER NYIKSA ADIK GW!  
Wina: Emang aku nyiksa, Mitsuki?  
Mitsuki: Nggak juga... _menurutku,_ Kan untung bisa ketemu para Goldies  
Teru: Iya, asal mereka nggak nyentuh sehelai rambutmu. Kalau tidak, khukhukhu! Hati-hatilah Goldies...  
Wina, Mitsuki: _Dia HAMPIR sesadis Sophie..._

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Mitsuki: Kanon-san... Maaf ya...  
Teru: Sudah terlambat Mitsuki, dia nggak bisa denger kamu lagi  
Wina: Yah, sayang...  
Teru, Mitsuki: Sayang kenapa?  
Wina: Aku baru pikir 'Apa Mitsuki di pair sama Kanon aja ya?'  
Teru: WHAT!?  
Mitsuki: *blush*  
Teru: Sophie! Aku minta tolong! Tolong URUS semua Goldies dari tahun jebod sampe kiamat!  
Wina, Mitsuki: JANGAN SOPHIE! Nanti diburu FG loh!

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Semuanya punya ya...  
Mitsuki: Kalo inkarnasi Niisan?  
Wina: Kalo dia... Sagittarius Chiron  
ALL: HHAAAAHHHHH!?  
Teru: Aku dulu Saint!?  
Wina: Yaah... kalo soal itu harus di lihat di projek habis ini  
Teru, Mitsuki: Nggak ngeres kan?  
Wina: Nggak kok! Projeknya itu soal Goldies abad ke-19  
Teru, Mitsuki: Syukur deh...

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Teru: MAU! Cuma Winanya nggak kasih muncul!  
Wina: Si Rḗgas ngilang aja kamu gak nyadar!  
Rḗgas: Iya, aku masih melayang di portal waktu... =.=  
Mitsuki: Loh? Kok bisa muncul di sini?  
Rḗgas: Maksudku di ceritanya...  
ALL: Ooh...

Wina: Tumbuh 1 lahir 1000!  
Mitsuki: Kalo dalam kasus ini, kembali 100 pergi 14!  
Teru: Maksudnya?  
Mitsuki: Balik ke 100 tahun lalu terus pergi ke 14 tahun lalu  
Teru: Ooh...  
Wina: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Teru: *bisik2* Sophie minta tolong yang tadi ya?

Wina: Saya Amulet Win  
Mitsuki: Saya Kamishiro Mitsuki  
Teru: Saya Kamishiro Teru  
ALL: PAMIT!


	9. Starts! A New Adventure

Chapter 9 Updated!  
Selamat menikmati dan _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Starts! A New Adventure  
Kanji : 出発！新たな冒険。  
Romaji : Shuppatsu! Aratana bōken.

* * *

"_Aku (setidaknya) berada 13 tahun sebelum aku lahir!?_"

Mitsuki langsung memasuki _State of Shock_, membuat Aiolos yang masih di sana kebingungan

"A, Ano..."

"Ah!" karena panggilan Aiolos, Mitsuki langsung keluar dari _State of Shock_ "Etto, Aiolos-san ya? Ng, numpang tanya... Ini tahun berapa ya?" sebuah pertanyaan yang rada aneh untuk ditanyakan

"Hah? Ya sudah pasti tahun *PIIIP* dong!" (_Note: Di sensor karena alasan tertentu_)

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-APPPPPAAAAA!?" jerit Mitsuki "_Ka, Kalau begitu sekarang ini... Aku, ada di 14 tahun yang lalu!?_"

Mitsuki langsung memasuki _State of Shock_ lagi "_Bagaimana ini!? Aku bahkan belum lahir saat ini! Niisan juga baru 1 tahun! BAGAIMANA IIINNNNIIII!?_"

"_Orang ini kenapa sih?_" itulah pikiran Aiolos, tapi untungnya Saint satu ini baik banget, dia masih mau membantu Mitsuki "Ng, Anda sepertinya tersesat ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah! Eeh, Ng, Etto..." untuk beberapa saat Mitsuki masih ling-lung "Ah! Pope Shion! Aku harus berbicara dengan Pope Shion!" serunya setelah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan

"Bagaimana ya...? _Aku tidak mungkin membawa orang asing yang mungkin berbahaya ke depan Pope, tapi..._" Aiolos pun menatap mata Mitsuki dalam-dalam "Fuh... Baiklah kalau begitu. _Di matanya tak ada sedikitpun niat jahat, ya setidaknya aku bisa sedikit mempercayainya..._"

"Terima kasih banyak Aiolos-san..." ucap Mitsuki lega sambil tersenyum hangat, langsung membuat Aiolos nge_blush_ berat

"Ikuti saya..." ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya "_Dia... Manis juga..._"

Mitsuki juga hanya diam dan mengikuti sang Saint Sagittarius

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan 12 kuil, dan tanpa basa-basi masuk ke kuil Aries (_Readers: WEKS! Mo naik tangga!?_). Dan sebuah kejutan! Mu kecil -ya gimana nggak kecil? 14 tahun yang lalu dia masih 6 tahun- ada di sana...

"Aiolos-san, siapa gadis ini?" tanya Mu

"Hm? Oh, ini... Ng, dia ke sini untuk berbicara dengan Pope"

"Dengan guru?"

Mu pun memperhatikan Mitsuki dari atas ke bawah, membuat gadis itu bertambah gugup

"Sa, salam kenal, Mu-san..." sapanya

"Salam kenal" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Duuuhhh! Kawai bener sih!? XD "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana anda mengetahui namaku?"

GLEK! Mu benar-benar tajam

"_Gawat... Aku keceplosan, masa aku bilang aku dari masa depan!?_" pikirnya "Ng... Pope, yang, memberitahuku?" jawabnya ngasal, plus! nadanya kurang meyakinkan... banget

"Hmm..."

"Etto, Aiolos-san aku harus cepat-cepat bicara dengan Pope Shion"

"Oh! Benar. Ng, Mu... Aku tahu kamu masih latihan, tapi bisakah kamu menteleportasi kita ke Papacy?"

Mu yang masih agak curiga akhirnya kembali tersenyum "Tentu saja"

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Aiolos

"Bersiaplah!" seru Mu sambil mengaktifkan teleportasinya, dengan sekejap Aiolos dan Mitsuki langsung terteleportasi ke Papacy

~_Di depan Papacy_~

"Tunggu disini, aku akan memberitahu Pope dulu..." ucap Aiolos kepada Mitsuki sebelum masuk ke Pope Hall

Setibanya di Pope Hall, Aiolos langsung berlutut hormat di depan Pope

"Aiolos, ada apa? Tak biasanya kamu datang ke Papacy..." ujar Pope

"Pope... Ada seorang gadis yang ingin berbicara dengan anda..."

"Begitu? Biarkan ia masuk!"

Aiolos pun keluar dan memanggil Mitsuki, ia baru mau masuk bersama sang gadis, tapi ditahannya

"Maaf Aiolos-san, yang mau saya bicarakan itu KHUSUS untuk Pope saja..."

Awalnya Aiolos tidak setuju, tapi melihat ketulusan di mata Mitsuki ia pun membiarkannya

Setelah tersenyum dan berterima kasih, Mitsuki pun masuk ke Pope Hall dan berlutut hormat di depan Pope. Mitsuki yang notabene bagai pinang dibelah 2 dengan Diana, langsung mengejutkan Pope Shion

"Di, Diana?"

Mitsuki mendongak dan tersenyum "Bukan Pope Shion, aku bukan Diana aku adalah reinkarnasinya Kamishiro Mitsuki..."

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Maaf pendek!  
Teru: Karena pendek makanya langsung 2 chapter!  
Mitsuki: Langsung bales review yuk!

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Mitsuki: Niisan! Niisan ngomong apa sama Sophie-chan!?  
Teru: NGgak ngomong apa-apa kok! *kabur*  
Wina: Tuh anak juga harusnya aku bawa ke RSJ!  
Mitsuki: Oya, sayang sekali. Aku kembali ke 14 tahun yang lalu jadi baik Henna-chan maupun Sophie-chan belum lahir ^_^;

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Teru: *balik* Huhu *nangis* Makasih Kuga... Tumben kamu baik sama aku  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Minta di bantai ni orang  
Mitsuki: Semoga aku cepet balik ke masa kini... Aku mulai Home Sick!  
Wina: Yaah... Soal itu sih...

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Mau gimana lagi, reinkarnasi itukan mengulangi penderitaan di bumi...  
Mitsuki: Wah! Wina-chan jadi mirip Shaka-san!  
Teru: Botakin yuk! Biar mirip biksu!  
Wina: Kalo berani, aku botakin juga kamu!  
Teru: Eeh, jangan! Aku masih cinta rambutku!

Wina: *nyiapin gunting* Baiklah sampai disini dulu!  
Teru: GLEK! _Itu bukan buat aku kan?_  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Teru: Selamat menikmati Chapter 10~


	10. Pesan dari Ibu

Maaf Chapter sebelumnya pendek!  
Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya langsung update 2 sekaligus!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

"Saya adalah reinkarnasinya Kamishiro Mitsuki..." ucap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum kepada Pope

"Reinkarnasi?"

Mitsuki hanya mengangguk pelan

"Aku tidak percaya..."

"Kalau begitu biar kujelaskan, aku dan kakakku datang dari Jepang ke Athens. Aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan ke Perbatasan Sanctuary karena di sana adalah tempat orang tuaku pertama bertemu-"

Note: Karena Author kelewat malas buat ngetik jadi kita skip saja ya...

~_SKIP TIME_~

"Lalu aku di bawa ke 100 tahun yang lalu dan merasuki tubuh Diana... Kira-kira itu, hari Saint yang anda kirim untuk menyelidiki Kuil Artemis kembali. Sampai dengan Diana terkena serangan Sagitta Liux. Sebelum anda datang aku sudah kembali... Tapi karena ada gangguan di dimensi ruang dan waktu, aku malah berakhir di sini..." jelas Mitsuki

"Jadi selama kurun waktu itu, yang bersamaku adalah kamu dan bukan Diana?"

"Ng... Tidak juga. Mungkin 'merasuki' itu kurang tepat. Mungkin lebih tepat, aku berada di dalam Diana... Aku tidak memiliki ingatanku dan hanya memiliki ingatan Diana, walau benar yang berbicara dan bertindak adalah aku, tapi keputusan-keputusan tersebut dibuat oleh Diana..."

"Saya masih kurang percaya..."

"Kalau begitu berikan sebuah pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan kurun waktu itu! Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya..."

"Hmm... Baiklah! Inilah pertanyaannnya!"

Seketika suasana menjadi tegang, Mitsuki menelan ludah karena gugup

"Sebutkanlah nama-nama Gold Saint pada masa itu!"

Suasana yang tegang langsung berubah diam _awkward_ gimana gitu

"Kupikir pertanyaan yang susah... Ya sudahlah semakin mudah semakin bagus!" Mitsuki pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Aries Hamal, Taurus Teneo II, Gemini Castor, Cancer Mephisto, Leo Nemea, Virgo Astrea, Libra Shuiro, Scorpio Antares, Sagittarius Chiron, Capricorn Parn, Aquarius Ganymede, Pisces Galatea" jawabnya

"Waah hebat juga ya. Teknologi masa kini, sampai informasi seperti itu bisa dicari"

Mitsuki langsung terjatuh ala Gag Comic "Anda masih tidak percaya!?" jeritnya

"Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua! Siapa saudara kembar Castor?"

"Pollux kan?"

"Oh iya! Akhirnya saya ingat juga!"

Sekali lagi, Mitsuki jatuh ala Gag Comic

"Ya sudahlah, biar aku sendiri yang meyakinkanmu!" seru Mitsuki yang sudah diujung tanduk(?) "Pope Shion, anda berjanji kepada Diana bahwa pada saat ia berusia 18 tahun, anda akan memberitahunya soal orang tuanya kan?" ujarnya

Pope Shion kaget setengah mati, memang benar yang mengetahui hal itu hanya ia dan Diana sendiri. "Sepertinya kamu berkata jujur ya?"

"_Akhirnya..._"

"Kalau begitu sampai menunggu Chronos menjemputmu, apakah kamu mau tinggal sementara di sini?" tanya Pope

Wajah Mitsuki berubah cerah "Tentu saja! Pope!"

Pope Shion hanya terkekeh "_Dia benar-benar mirip Diana..._" pikirnya

.

.

Ia pun mengaktifkan telepatinya dan memanggil para Gold Saint -dan calon Gold Saint- ke Papacy

"Anda mau apa, Pope?" tanya Mitsuki

"Aku bermaksud membuatmu Pelayan 12 Kuil..."

"WWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?"

"Tapi sepertinya kamu perlu nama samaran ya? Apakah kamu-"

"Mitsuki" potongnya "Satu-satunya namaku di dunia ini adalah Mitsuki"

"Ehehe, aku kurang yakin soal itu..." ucap Shion dengan senyum penuh arti

.

.

Akhirnya para Gold Saint -dan calon Gold Saint- yang dipanggil Shion tadi berkumpul di Pope Hall

"Pope Shion, kenapa anda memangiil kami?" tanya Saga

"Aku mau memperkenalkan kalian kepada Pelayan 12 Kuil yang baru (emang ada yang lama?), namanya Mitsuki..." ucap Pope memperkenalkan Mitsuki

"Salam kenal semuanya~" sapa Mitsuki dengan senyum malaikatnya

_Pikiran Para Goldies:  
Mu: Oh, dia yang tadi ya?  
Alde: Wah, kira-kira dia jago masak gak ya?  
Saga: Semoga sisi jahatku nggak ganggu dia...  
Ares: Khukhukhu, nanti gw gangguin ah!  
DM: Khukhukhu, gw godain ah!  
Aiolia: Si DM pasti mau godain dia! Kecil-kecil playboy!  
Shaka: Hum! Gangguin meditasi aja  
Milo: Cakep juga tuh! Apa gw pacarin aja ya?  
Aiolos: Jadi namanya Mitsuki ya?  
Shura: Hmm... Athena kapan terinkarnasi lagi ya?  
Camus: *baca buku dalam pikiran(?)*  
Aphro: Wiss! Ada test subject baru nih!  
Shion: Mereka pasti mikirin yang nggak-nggak!  
Wina(?): Ares, Deathmask sama si Milo sama aja dah!_

"Mohon kerja samanya!" ucap Mitsuki lagi

"IYA!" seru para (calon dan) Goldies

"Ya sudah, aku berikan waktu untuk kalian saling berkenalan..." ucap Shion yang serasa 'mengusir' mereka. Tapi mereka patuh-patuh aja, memangnya siapa yang berani ngelawan Pope? Ada sih, si Saga... Tapi itukan masih setahun lagi...

Mitsuki juga berjalan keluar Pope Hall bersama yang lainnya, dan mumpung di sampingnya adalah Saga ia langsung menyapanya, tapi...

"Mohon kerja samanya! Kanon-san!" sapanya

"Eh?" balas Saga

"Mitsuki... Namanya itu Saga, bukan Kanon" koreksi Aiolos

"Oh! Maaf!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam "_Oh iya, Kanon-san kan menggantikan Saga-san saat ia meninggal... Sekarang ini tak ada yang tahu Kanon-san itu ada..._" pikirnya

"Mitsuki..." pangil Shion tiba-tiba "Ikut saya..."

Mitsuki juga hanya patuh dan mengikuti Shion. Tapi bener-bener dah si Shion! Tadi nyuruh keluar sekarang nyuruh masuk! Maunya apa sih!?

"_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu soal Kanon?_" pikir Saga curiga

.

.

"Ini kamarmu, apa kamu mengenalinya?" tanya Shion

"Uhm... Kamar Diana ya?"

"Tepat. Anggap ini rumahmu sendiri..." ucap Shion sambil berjalan keluar

"Uhm, Pope Shion! Aku berpikir, apakah-"

"Tidak boleh"

"Loh? Aku kan belum ngomong?"

"Kamu pasti mau ke Jepang menemui orang tuamu kan? Kamu bisa merubah sejarah jadi tak kuperbolehkan..." jelas Shion

"Oh, begitu... Baiklah aku mengerti" balas Mitsuki dengan kecewa dan sedih

Setelah itu, Shion pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mitsuki juga langsung berjalan ke ranjangnya dan duduk di atasnya

Ia merogoh saku bajunya (Note: Setelah keluar dari tubuh Diana dia kembali mengenakan baju aslinya) dan mengambil Locket Bulannya, ia lalu mengambil Liontin Matahari Teru dan memasukkannya ke Locket tersebut untuk membukanya

Setelah Locket itu terbuka, Mitsuki yang penasaran menekan tombol bertuliskan '1' dari 10 tombol yang ada di Locketnya. Beberapa detik lewat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa...

Tapi akhirnya, sebuah suara keluar dari Locket tersebut. Itu adalah... suara ibunya, Atsuko!

"Mitsuki... Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-13. Ibu mempersiakan ini karena ibu tahu ibu tak akan hidup lama... Tapi ibu tak mau kamu sedih karena kematian ibu, ibu ingin kamu menjadi gadis yang ceria... Mitsuki, setiap tombol di Locket ini mengandung sebuah pesan, pesan yang sangat ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Semoga ini dapat mengisi kekosongan karena kematianku... Sampai jumpa lagi, anakku tersayang, Mitsuki" dengan begitu pesan itupun berakhir

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia rindu, sangat rindu kepada ibunya. Walau ia mencoba menutupinya, anak mana yang tidak rindu akan kehangatan orang tuanya? Walau Teru selalu ada untuknya, walau ia mencoba menutupi lubang karena kepergian orang tua mereka... Tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya. Mitsuki menggengam erat Locket dan Liontin tersebut dan menempelkannya ke dadanya. "Kaasan..." gumamnya pelan

.

.

Tak lama, Mitsuki tertidur. Meski begitu, ia masih menggenggam erat Locket dan Liontinnya. Seakan... jika memegangnya, sebuah kekuatan atau lebih tepat kehangatan memenuhinya "Kaasan... Tousan... Niisan..." gumamnya

~_Masa Kini, Olympia Corporation Athens_~

Teru yang sibuk menandatangani berbagai dokumen terhenti. "Mitsuki?" gumamnya "_Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi, aku tidak mendengar kabar darinya... Rḗgas juga menghilang entah kemana..._" pikirnya khawatir "_Mitsuki... Kamu baik-baik saja kan?_"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Hmm...  
Teru: Napa?  
Wina: Belakangan ini sepi Guest ya?  
Mitsuki: Benar juga...  
Teru: Kalo begitu tinggal 1 cara!  
Wina, Mitsuki: Oh! Cara ITU ya?  
Teru: Benar!  
Wina: Baiklah ayo siap-  
Mitsuki: Etto! Bagi ada yang mau request Guest silahkan sebutkan di Review!  
Wina, Teru: MITSUKKKKIIIIII!  
Mitsuki: *watados* Eeh, kenapa?

Wina: Baiklah sampai disini dulu!  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Teru: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!


	11. Hari Pertama Kerja

Maaf 2 hari ini nggak Update! Habis dari kemarin saya menginap di rumah sepupu saya, jadi gak bisa Update (kok malah curhat?)

Ya sudahlah, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

Walau aku dipilih Pope Shion menjadi PELAYAN 12 KUIL, aku belum menyetujui keputusannya itu. Dan kejadian hari ini membuatku... ingin menolak

.

.

NORMAL POV

~_Kuil Aries_~

"MITSUKKKIIII! Bantuin aku dan Mu latihan dong!" jerit Shion. Dengan BANTUIN, mereka maksud... Yap, bisa di tebak. Jatuh ke lantai gara-gara Mu belum cukup kuat ngangkat orang, kependam di tanah gara-gara salah teleportasi, jadi sasaran telepati, dan... Uhm, yang terakhir lebih baik tidak usah disebutkan

~_Kuil Taurus_~

"MITSUKKKIIII! Bantuin masak dong!" jerit Aldebaran, dan hasilnya malah...

"KYAAA! Aldebaran-san! Taruh pisaunya! Kamu masih terlalu kecil buat memakai itu!"

"ALDEBARAN-SAN! Ovennya bisa meledak kalau disetel segitu!"

"ALDEBARAN-SAANNN! Kamu masukin apaan ke masakannya!?"

Mitsuki kehilangan suaranya dan sama sekali tak bisa berbicara, setidaknya pas naik tangga keluar kuil

~_Kuil Gemini_~

Nasib sial mendatangi Mitsuki, yang sedang berada di Kuil Gemini bukanlah Saga melainkan Ares

"MITSUKKKIII... Senangnya kamu bisa datang kesini..." sapa Ares dengan senyum licik

"_Pasti itu Ares tuh!_" pikir Mitsuki "Ng... Saga-san mau apaan? _Tuhan tolong jangan ngeres!_"

"Oh tenang, aku hanya mau kamu... Membersihkan Clothku!" serunya sambil menunjuk Clothnya yang sekarang ini lebih cocok dibilang BROWN Cloth daripada GOLD Cloth. Gimana nggak? Sangking banyaknya kotoran yang ada di Cloth itu, bahkan hampir memenuhi seluruh permukaannya!

"Mem, bersih, kan, itu?" ucap Mitsuki terbata-bata

"Nanti aku balik ngeliat kerjaanmu!" seru Ares sambil berjalan keluar kuil

"_Kamu keterlaluan, Ares..._" komentar Saga dalam pikirannya

"Khukhukhu... Gadis itu pati tidak bakal ada niat untuk mencoba, jadi aku ada alasan untuk mengganggunya!" seru Ares kesenangan

"_Aku tidak yakin soal itu..._"

"Yah, kamu lihat saja kalau tidak percaya!" jeritnya sambil kembali masuk ke kuil

"AH! Saga-san, aku baru selesai membersihkan bagian tangannya... Apakah kamu keberatan mencoba memakainya?" tanya Mitsuki begitu Ares masuk

Sontak, Ares langsung terkejut "_Gadis ini... Walaupun tahu itu mustahil tapi ia masih tetap mencoba?_" pikir Ares

"_Sudah kubilang kan?_"

"Ng, Saga-san?"

"KENAPA!?"

Sebelum Ares dapat berbicara lagi, Mitsuki sudah memakaikan bagian tangan Clothnya "Bagaimana? Apakah nyaman?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

Ares terdiam begitu saja "_Aneh... Padahal ini Cloth yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda? Cloth ini terasa... hangat_" pikirnya. Mitsuki hanya berdiri di sana melihati Ares yang memperhatikan bagian tangan yang dia pasang tadi

"Ng... Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubersihkan bagian Cloth yang lainnya" ucap Mitsuki

"Tunggu!" tahan Ares sambil menarik tangan Mitsuki "_Kenapa aku menahannya!?_" pikirnya, "Etto... Kamu boleh pergi, biar kubersihkan sisanya" ucapnya malu-malu dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

"Eh? Uhm, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Mitsuki sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar Kuil Gemini "_Barusan itu Saga-san atau Ares?_" pikirnya

"_Gadis itu... Hebat juga. Ketulusannya bisa sampai menyentuh hati Ares..._" komentar Saga sambil tersenyum, bisa ya? Dia kan cuma di pikiran doang?

~_Kuil Cancer_~

Mitsuki sangat enggan memasuki kuil ini, aura tidak enak saja sudah sangat terasa dari luar. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus masuk karena sebuah jeritan

"MITSUKKKIIII!" jerit Deathmask

"Deathmask-san!? Kenapa dia!?" seru Mitsuki sambil berlari masuk

Kalian pada tahu kan, kuil Cancer kayak gimana? Berkabut... (mungkin DM beli _Fog Machine_), Bau tak sedap... (Ya iyalah ada topeng mayat!), dan- SQUISH!

"Eh? Squish?" tanya Mitsuki sembari melihat kebawah. Ternyata dia menginjak sebuah topeng! Tepat di mulutnya lagi!

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAA! #$%^&*() #$%$&%*^&*^%$&&*^#$ #!" jeritnya sambil berlari sepanjang kuil itu, tanpa sadar ia menabrak Deathmask dan karena panik memeluknya

"Woi Mitsuki! Main meluk-meluk!" yah ngomong sih begitu tapi dia udah mikir "_YES! Rencana gw berhasil! Gw dipeluk Mitsuki!_"

" #$%^&*!"

"Hah? Ooh... Kamu kaget ya? Tenang aku ada disini kok" ucap Deathmask sok kece, tak sadarkah kamu ini 14 tahun yang lalu? Kamu baru 9 tahun!

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Mitsuki sedikit tenang "Ma, Maaf aku bersikap tidak sopan sangking kagetnya..."

SQUISH!

"Eh?" Mitsuki pun melihat ke bawah lagi dan menemukan tangannya sedang menekan sebuah topeng lain

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (Capslock jebol). " #$%$%$^*&*&)%$# #$#/ / )*(" jeritnya sambil berlari keluar kuil dan Hehehe, menendang Deathmask sampai dia pingsan di lantai

~_Kuil Leo_~

"A... Aiolia...san..." panggil Mitsuki yang kecapean menjerit dan berlari "A... Airrrrrrrr" ucapnya sebelum pingsan di pintu masuk Kuil ke-5

"MITSUKKKIIII!?"

Gluk Gluk Gluk (suara orang minum air)

"FUWAH!"

"Ahaha, sepertinya kamu haus sekali ya?" komentar Aiolia yang melihat Mitsuki meminum 1 gelas air dalam sekali teguk(?)

"Maaf kalau tidak sopan..." ucap Mitsuki "Habis kejadian seperti itu terjadi di kuil Cancer sih..."

"Memangnya kamu ngapain ke kuil Cancer?"

"Uhm... Kan Pope Shion membuatku menjadi pelayan 12 kuil, jadi kupikir aku keliling kuil bantuin para Saint..."

"Hee..."

"Kalau kamu sendiri? Ada yang bisa kubantu tidak?"

"Hmm... Ada"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan embel -san?"

"Eh? Yah, aku pikir biar sopan aja..."

"Tapi aku kan lebih muda darimu!"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku gak akan memanggilmu dengan -san, bagaimana? Aiolia-KUN..." ucap Mitsuki tersenyum sambil menjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan Aiolia

Muka Aiolia berubah merah melihat senyum Mitsuki, ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat sang gadis

Mitsuki akhirnya bangun "Baiklah, aku mau ke kuil-kuil lainnya dulu" pamitnya

"Tunggu!"

"Eh? Kenapa lagi?"

"Eh, Ng... Tidak, bukan apa-apa..." ucapnya

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu..." ucap Mitsuki sedikit kebingungan

"_Kenapa jantung berdebar-debar?_" pikir Aiolia

~_Kuil Virgo_~

Mitsuki berjalan masuk dan menemukan Shaka sedang meditasi

"Sudah kuduga..." gumamnya pelan

"Mitsuki? Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf aku mengganggu!"

"Tenang saja, tidak kok" ucap Shaka sambil tersenyum

"Begitu? Syukurlah..."

"Ahaha, memangnya kenapa kamu kesini?"

"Etto, aku cuma keliling kuil-kuil dan bantu-bantuin saja..."

"Ooh..."

"Shaka-san mau dibantuin apa gak?"

"Nggak, saya tidak punya kekayaan materi. Sebab kekayaan BLAH BLAH BLAH Kosong adalah isi, isi adalah kosong BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"_Ugh... Mulai deh..._" pikir Mitsuki, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kabur diam-diam. Sayang usahanya itu ketahuan Shaka, padahal dia hampir sampai di pintu keluar

"MITSUKKKIIII!"

"Maaf Shaka-san! Aku masih harus ke kuil lain!" seru Mitsuki sambil mempercepat langkahnya

~_Kuil Libra_~

Untung kuil ini kosong, jadi Mitsuki bisa langsung ngelewatinnya

~_Kuil Scorpio_~

"MITSUKKKIIII!" jerit Milo

"Kenapa lagi nih?" gumam Mitsuki pelan

Begitu dia masuk, dia menemukan Milo yang di masa ini berumur 6 tahun, memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan "**Mau jadi pacarku gak?**"

Sebuah kedutan muncul di kepala Mitsuki, ia menjongkok dan mencoba keras untuk tersenyum "Maaf Milo-san tapi, Tunggu. Kamu. Lebih. Dewasa. Dariku." Ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya

~_Kuil Sagittarius_~

"Selamat pagi, Mitsuki..." sapa Aiolos

"Selamat pagi juga, Aiolos-san" balas Mitsuki

Aiolos tertawa kecil "Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanyanya

"Melelahkan, banyak sekali permintaan-permintaan aneh..."

"Ahaha..."

"Ng, Aiolos-san sedang berlatih memanah ya?" tanya Mitsuki yang melihat Aiolos membawa sebuah busur dan panah

"Oh, iya... Mitsuki, kamu mau mencobanya?"

"Eh, ng, tentu saja..." jawabnya sedikit ragu

Ia lalu berjalan ke samping Aiolos dan diberi panah dan busurnya, dia mengambil kuda-kuda dan melepaskan anak panahnya. Tepat sasaran!

"Wah, hebat juga..." puji Aiolos

"Terima kasih" balas Mitsuki sambil tersenyum

"Tapi masih ada yang kurang..."

"Benarkah? Apa?"

Aiolos tiba-tiba berjalan ke samping Mitsuki dan membetulkan posisi Mitsuki, ia membisikkan sesuatu "Kuda-kudamu kurang..."

Wajah Mitsuki berubah sangat merah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aiolos membetulkan posisinya AKA memegang tangannya, dan bagian berbisik itu! Mitsuki belum pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki, yah selain Teru tentunya...

"Sa, SAYA PERMISI DULLLLLLUUUUU!" jerit Mitsuki sambil berlari keluar kuil Sagittarius

"Mi, MITSUKKKIIII!?" seru Aiolos, tapi sang gadis sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya

"Dia kenapa? Kok kabur begitu?" gumam Aiolos yang bingung melihat kelakuan sang gadis "Memangnya tadi aku apain ya?". Ya ampun Aiolos, terkadang kamu lebih polos dari Regulus deh...

~_Kuil Capricorn_~

Mitsuki berlari secepat mungkin ke kuil Capricorn "_Ya ampun, mukaku panas sekali!_" jeritnya dalam hati sambil mencoba mengembalikan wajahnya ke warnanya yang semula

"MITSUKKKIIII! AWAS!" jerit Shura dari dalam kuil

"Eh? KYAA!" untung Mitsuki berhasil menghindar, tempat dia berdiri tadi sekarang sudah terbelah menjadi 2

"Maaf! Aku sedang melatih _Excalibur_ku!" seru Shura sambil membantu Mitsuki berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget saja..." ujar Mitsuki

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?"

"Eh, ini, ano, itu, etto..."

"?"

"Shura-san tak butuh apa-apa kan? Kalau begitu aku permisi!" setelah berkata itu ia langsung berlari melewati kuil tersebut

~_Kuil Aquarius_~

Mitsuki berhenti di depan kuil tersebut, dia terengah-engah. Lain kali jangan lari-lari di 12 kuil...

"MITSUKKKIIII!" jerit Camus

"Camus-san!?"

Mitsuki pun berlari menuju sumber suaranya, disana ia menemukan tumpukan buku

"Loh? Camus-san mana?"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan sang Saint Aquarius, ia langsung melihat sebuah tangan di tengah tumpukan itu. Gadis itupun secepat mungkin 'menggali' Camus keluar

"Camus-san, kamu tidak apa-apa kan!? Kok bisa terkubur!?" tanyanya

Camus tidak menjawab ia hanya menunjuk jarinya ke udara. Tak lama terdengarlah suara yang aneh

BRUAK! GRUUUUUUUU! CRASH! GGYYYYAAAAAA!

"Ng, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Mitsuki berusaha mengesampingkan suara aneh tadi

"Bisa bantu membereskan kapal pecah ini?"

~_Kuil Pisces_~

"Capeeeekkkk..." ucap Mitsuki sambil 'pingsan' di lantai kuil

"MITSUKKKIIII!" panggil Aphrodite

"Ada apa nih?" gumam Mitsuki sambil berjalan masuk kuil

Kaget, itulah reaksi pertama Mitsuki. Kuil Pisces sekarang berubah menjadi seperti Spa, tapi mumpung saya gak pernah ke Spa, saya gak bisa menggambarkannya

"Ehehe, Selamat Datang di Spa Aphrodite!" seru Aphrodite bak resepsonis hotel(?)

"Aphrodite-san... Ini... Kenapa..."

"Aku pikir kamu pasti kecapean jadi aku bangun ini khusus untukmu!" jawabnya, emang kamu Phineas and Ferb apa? Bisa bangun Spa kurang dari sehari

Aphrodite tiba-tiba menyentuh baju Mitsuki dan mencoba menariknya, tapi Mitsuki langsung menggenggam erat tangannya "Mau apa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar

"Eh, nggak kok! Cuma mau ganti bajumu ke Bathrobe ini!"

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak mau main salon-salonan!" tolak Mitsuki. Tapi...

Sebuah mawar hitam melesat ke samping kepalanya

"Maaf, tanganku terpeleset. Ehehe..."

Pada tahu artinya kan? Yap benar, Mitsuki terpaksa mengikuti permainan salon si Aphrodite

.

.

~_Malam harinya, di kamar sementara Mitsuki_~

Malam bulan purnama... Sangking lelahnya, Mitsuki langsung terlelap sedetik setelah ia berbaring di ranjangnya. Menjadi 'pelayan' para Gold Saint sangat melelahkan ya?

~_Mimpi Mitsuki_~

"Kamu mungkin harus berpikir jangan-jangan Chronos tidak dapat menemukanmu..."

.

Sosok 2 orang pria berambut biru...

.

"Aku... Suka padamu!"

.

Gambaran sebuah bunga Salvia...

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Hiyaahh! Terima kasih Guest Requestnya, Gianti-chan!  
Mitsuki: Ternyata kalian sama-sama suka Deltora Quest ya?  
Teru: Walau kita cuma nonton animenya doang...

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Teru: Gak papalah yang penting perhatian!  
Jasmine: Berarti kalau gak kasihan gak perhatian dong?  
Lief: Hei Jasmine, gak sopan...  
Jasmine: Biarin aja! Kan memang kenyataannya...  
Lief: Ugh, maaf dia memang begitu sifatnya...  
Wina, Mitsuki: Gak papa, kita udah biasa...

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Mitsuki: *blush*  
Teru: *Ngasah golok(?)*  
Wina, Lief, Jasmine: T-T-T-Teru?  
Teru: Mau potong seekor kuda...  
Wina, Lief, Jasmine: KUDA SETENGAH MANUSIA KALI!?  
Teru: Betul, khukhukhu...  
ALL: _Aiolos... Berhati-hatilah..._

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Maaf aku bikin kalian khawatir...  
Mitsuki: Etto, Wina-chan juga gak tau fic ini bakal sepanjang apa...  
Teru: Tuh! Dengerin! Jangan salahin aku melulu!  
Jasmine: Hei, kalau mau menghukum yang namanya Milo sama DM, aku boleh ikutan gak?  
ALL: Mending jangan deh... Kasian merekanya...

Wina: Baiklah! Seperti biasa!  
Teru: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Lief: Silahkan mereview! Tapi kalau tidak mau juga nggak papa...  
Jasmine: Maaf sudah lama menunggu!  
ALL: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~


	12. The Dream of Prophecy

Mulai hari ini saya sudah kembali sekolah, jadi maaf kalau jadi jarang update ya! X(

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Mitsuki baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"Mimpi yang aneh..." gumamnya

.

.

Mitsuki berjalan masuk ke Pope Hall dan berlutut hormat di depan Shion

"Kenapa anda memanggilku? Pope Shion..." tanyanya

"Mitsuki, berdirilah..."

Mitsuki pun berdiri

"Tidak mudah bagiku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi..." lanjutnya "Kamu harus mendengarnya..."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana menjadi sepi dan tegang

"Mitsuki..." akhirnya Pope kembali berbicara "Kamu mungkin harus berpikir jangan-jangan Chronos tidak dapat menemukanmu..."

Mitsuki seketika membeku, ia merasa seakan-akan sebuah panah menembus dadanya, "Apa... Maksudmu?"

Shion mendesah panjang. "Sudah 2 hari berlalu... Semakin lama kamu ada disini, semakin kecil kemungkinanmu dapat kembali ke masamu..."

"Tidak..." ucapnya pelan

"Hn? Barusan kamu bilang apa?"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!" serunya "Aku tahu, aku tahu itu dari awal! Tapi aku menolak untuk mempercayai itu!"

Shion sedikit terkejut, sudah lama sekali ada orang yang berani meneriakinya. Yang terakhir berani melakukannya adalah... Diana

"Maaf aku lancang tapi... Kumohon, percayalah... Chronos, bukan, Rḗgas-san pasti menemukanku..." lanjutnya

.

.

Siang hari, karena para Saint sibuk latihan, Mitsuki memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Sanctuary. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kata-kata Pope Shion

"_Kamu mungkin harus berpikir jangan-jangan Chronos tidak dapat menemukanmu..._" kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikirannya

"_Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi..._"

"_Argh! Jangan! Berhenti berpikiran pesimis! Rḗgas-san pasti menemukanku! Pasti!_"

"_Daripada mengkhawatirkan itu, lebih baik aku menikmati saat-saat aku disini!_"

Ia pun kembali optimis, tapi...

"_Tapi... Aku yang berasal dari masa depan, apakah bisa merubah sejarah? Agar Aiolos-san tak pernah mati, Saga-san dan Gold Saint yang lainnya tak mati juga..._"

"_Tidak! Tidak boleh, Rḗgas-san dan Shion-san sudah pernah bilang. JANGAN MERUBAH SEJARAH. Benar Mitsuki, jangan merubah sejarah!_"

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berjalan sampai ke Cape Sunion

"Wah, aku terlalu serius berpikir aku tak sadar sudah sampai disini..." gumamnya

Dia berniat kembali ke 12 kuil, tapi sebuah sosok menarik perhatiannya. Sosok seorang pria berambut biru yang memegangi kakinya... Kakinya, berdarah? Mitsukipun segera berlari ke arah pria itu

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja!?" tanyanya bahkan sebelum sampai ke tempat si pria

Pria itu terlihat kaget dan mencoba bangun, tapi kakinya terlalu sakit untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Mitsuki lagi, tapi tidak dijawab. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya sehingga tidak terlihat. "Wah, berdarahnya parah sekali..." ujar Mitsuki begitu melihat luka si pria

Iapun memusatkan Cosmo ke tangannya dan menempelkannya ke bagian kaki si pria yang terluka. Awalnya, pria itu menoleh dan meringis kesakitan tapi segera memalingkannya sebelum Mitsuki dapat melihat wajahnya

"_Jangan-jangan orang ini... Kanon-san?_" pikirnya "_Ah! Fokus ke Cosmonya! Jangan pikirin gituan dulu!_"

Setelah penyembuhannya selesai, Mitsukipun berpaling ke pria itu "Fuh, tenang saja... Sudah selesai, tapi darahmu harus kamu bersihkan sendiri..." lanjutnya "Saga-san...". Sebenarnya Mitsuki tahu itu Kanon, tapi demi kebaikan Kanon dan dirinya sendiri, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu

Kanon tidak sadar menoleh dan memandang Mitsuki dengan pandangan 'Eh?'

"Tuh benar kan! Moo... Kenapa Saga-san harus menyembunyikan wajah sih!?"

"Eh, itu... Kan memalukan seorang Gold Saint terluka seperti ini!" ucap Kanon mencari alasan

"Dasar, memang mananya yang memalukan?" komentar Mitsuki "Luka itu sesuatu yang harus disembuhkan, bukan sesuatu yang memalukan..."

Kanon tidak bereaksi...

"Fuh, ya sudahlah. Aku kembali ke 12 kuil dulu. Ingat untuk membersihkan luka itu ya! K-, Saga-san..." ucap Mitsuki sambil berlari kembali ke Sanctuary, meninggalkan Kanon sendirian. Yah, tidak benar-benar sendirian...

"Kamu boleh keluar, Saga..." ucap Kanon tiba-tiba

"Kamu sadar ya?" ucap Saga sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Memangnya gadis tadi siapa? Sepertinya dia mengenalmu..."

"Dia pelayan 12 Kuil, namanya Mitsuki..."

"Hee... Mitsuki, kah?" ucap Kanon dengan ekspresi yang sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya

Saga yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi adiknya langsung kembali berbicara "Kamu harus berhati-hati, Kanon. Gadis itu... Dia tahu keberadaanmu"

"Benarkah? Tapi dia mengiraku kamu tadi..."

"Entahlah... Aku, merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan misterius dari gadis itu..."

Kanon memandang saudara kembarnya itu dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya

.

.

Terlihat Aiolos dan Aiolia sedang berlatih di tempat biasa mereka, yap benar. Di tebing besar. Tapi, entah kenapa Aiolia terlihat melamun

"AIOLIA! AWAS!" jerit Aiolos

"Eh- DAAH!" terlambat, sebuah batu mendarat di wajahnya

"Dasar! Makanya jangan melamun!" hardik Aiolos

"Itte te..." erang Aiolia sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit merah akibat batu tadi

"Memangnya kamu mikirin apa sih?" tanya Aiolos

Wajah Aiolia langsung berubah merah, setidaknya lebih merah dari sebelum "Bu, Bukan apa-apa kok!" serunya

"Benarkah?"

Tapi sayang pertanyaan Aiolos tidak terjawab karena kehadiran seorang gadis

"AIOLOS-SAN! AIOLIA-KUN!" panggil Mitsuki dari kejauhan

"Hai Mitsuki, kenapa datang ke sini?" tanya Aiolos, menghiraukan Aiolia yang bersembunyi di belakangnya

"Pope Shion memintaku membawakan makan siang untuk para Gold Saint" jawabnya

"Ooh..."

"Ya sudah, ini makan siangnya. Aku permisi dulu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah keranjang piknik

"Ah, kamu mau ikut makan siang tidak?" tanya Aiolia tiba-tiba

"Eh? Ng, aku nggak ada kerjaan lain sih... Aku sudah mengirimkan makan siang buat yang lain"

"Ya sudah! Ayo makan siang bersama" lanjut Aiolia

"Ba, baiklah... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Eh, ini... Kena batu"

"Apa?"

.

.

Mereka pun makan siang bersama dan sepanjang makan siang itu, Aiolos dan Mitsuki asyik mengobrol...

"Bagaimana kemampuan memanahmu, Mitsuki?" tanya Aiolos

"Eh? Masih sama seperti kemarin..."

"Ooh... Kalau kamu berminat aku bisa melatihmu"

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak terima kasih!" tolak Mitsuki

"Jangan-jangan kamu masih kepikiran kejadian kemarin?"

Muka Mitsuki langsung berubah merah merona

"Memangnya terjadi apa kemarin?" sela Aiolia

"Kemarin pas Mitsuki ke kuilku, kebetulan aku sedang latihan memanah. Jadi dia juga ikut latihan... Tapi kuda-kudanya agak kurang jadi aku benerin, eeh tau-tau dia lari..." jelas Aiolos

"Habis cara Aiolos-san itu!" seru Mitsuki

"Memangnya caranya salah ya?" tanya Aiolos polos

"SUDAH JELAS SALAH!"

Keduanya pun bertengkar kecil...

"_Tch... Kenapa aku kesal begini? Jangan-jangan aku cemburu?_" pikir Aiolia "_Apa aku benar-benar suka Mitsuki?_"

"Aiolia! Kok melamun lagi sih!?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak Aiolos-nii..."

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal saudara... Apakah Saga-san punya saudara?" tanya Mitsuki

"Hmm... Sepertinya tidak..." jawab Aiolos

"Begitu ya... _Mereka tidak tahu_"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya Aiolia

"Nggak, penasaran aja. Soalnya aku sering dengar Saint Gemini memiliki kembaran"

"Ooh... Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar dari Saga dia punya saudara atau tidak" balas Aiolos

"Ya sudahlah lupakan saja!" ucap Mitsuki sambil berdiri

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Aiolia

"Kembali ke Papacy..."

.

.

~_Pope Hall, Papacy_~

"Mitsuki, kebetulan sekali..." sapa Shion begitu Mitsuki masuk

"Pope Shion... Ada apa?"

"Aku mau memintamu menjalankan sebuah misi, apa kamu setuju?"

"Tergantung dengan misinya..."

"Tenang aku hanya ingin kamu mengirimkan surat ini..." ucap Pope sambil menyodorkan secarik surat, Mitsuki pun menerimanya

"Boleh saja... Harus kukirim ke siapa?"

"Ke Rozan, lebih tepatnya ke Gold Saint Libra, Dohko"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Teru: Tambah panjang saja...  
Wina: Ehehe, mau mecahin rekor!  
Mitsuki: Emang rekornya berapa?  
Wina: 15! Yang 'Kalau Goldies Mengajar di 8-6'  
Mitsuki: _Waduh, nggak pulang-pulang nih..._  
Teru: Sudah cukup soal itu! Ayo kita sambut Guest kita hari ini... Hikari dan Takeru dari Digimon Adventure!  
Hikari, Takeru: Salam semuanya...  
Wina: Loh? Tailmon sama Patamon nggak ikut?  
Hikari: Iya, mereka bilang ada rapat penting...  
Mitsuki: Rapat?  
Takeru: Rapat antar Digimon...  
ALL: Ooh...

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Sophie, gituan gak usah diirin...  
Mitsuki: Semua orang pasti malu-malu kalau nembak orang yang disuka  
Hikari: Kalau tidak grogi justru aneh  
Teru: Cewek-cewek kayaknya ngerti banget soal gituan ya, Takeru?  
Takeru: ( ^_^;)  
Mitsuki: Oya Sophie-chan, cara khususnya itu apa? Aku mau coba pakai \(^ ^)/  
ALL: _Mendingan jangan deh..._

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Iya tuh, nggak berubah sama sekali  
Teru: Tapi si Aiolia harus berubah, HARUS!  
ALL: _Dasar Sister Complex!_  
Mitsuki: Wina-chan, brokedown bukannya rusak? Memang Henna-chan robot ya?  
Wina: Eeh... *sweatdrop*

Wina: Sampai di sini dulu!  
Mitsuki, Hikari: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis!  
Teru, Takeru: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
ALL: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!


	13. Misi Pertama

Tch, Chapter ini kependekan... Maaf ya! Selamat menikmati...

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Rozan, sebuah dataran terpencil yang terletak di China. 1.000 km di baratnya adalah tempat Athena Sasha menyegel Hades dan Specternya 200 tahun yang lalu. Di tempat inilah Dohko sang Gold Saint Libra tinggal dan menjaga segel tersebut

"Fuh... Jalannya terjal sekali" gumam Mitsuki ketika menyusuri jalan di sekeliling tebing menuju Rozan. Ia sekarang mengenakan pakaian latihan yang sama dengan yang diberi Marin saat ia pertama datang ke Sanctuary. Ia juga membawa topengnya, tapi tidak dikenakan. Alasannya? Pengap + Tidak ada orang di sana jadi tidak apa-apa kan?

Tak lama, Mitsuki melihat seorang kakek-kakek bertubuh kecil dan (anehnya) berkulit ungu. Kita semua tahu dia siapa kan? Betul, dia adalah Libra Dohko dalam sosok orang tua. Sayangnya, Mitsuki baru bertemu Dohko dalam sosok mudanya jadi ia tidak mengenali kakek itu

Ia pun mengenakan topengnya dan mendekati sang kakek "Permisi kek, apakah kakek tahu orang bernama Dohko di sekitar sini?" tanyanya dengan sopan

"Tentu saja. Dia biasanya berada di air terjun Rozan..." jawab Dohko tidak mengungkap identitasnya sebenarnya

"Ooh... Terima kasih, kek" ucap Mitsuki

"Sama-sama, Ojouchan..."

Mitsuki baru bermaksud melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kakek tadi

"Loh? Kenapa kamu kembali lagi?" tanya Dohko "Bukankah kamu mau bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Dohko itu?"

"Ng, memang sih... Tapi aku khawatir dengan kakek. Rumah kakek dimana? Biar ku antar sampai pulang..."

Dohko tersenyum kecil, tapi tertutupi topi capingnya "Kebetulan rumah kakek dekat dengan air terjun Rozan..." ucapnya

"Wah, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali..."

"Hohoho..."

Mitsuki langsung terpikirkan hal lain "Ano, apa kakek capek? Aku bisa menggendong kakek" ucapnya sambil menjongkok dan berposisi bersiap-siap menggendong seseorang

"Wah, baik sekali... Tapi kakek lebih berat dari kelihatannya loh!" tolak Dohko

"Kakek yakin?"

Dohko hanya mengangguk saja

"Baiklah, kakek tunjukkan jalannya ya..."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri tebing tersebut, lalu masuk ke sebuah hutan bambu, melewati sebuah sungai, sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana di tengah hutan tersebut

"Apakah kamu mau masuk dan beristirahat dulu?" tawar Dohko

"Tidak terima kasih kek, aku mau bertemu dengan Dohko-san secepatnya..."

"Begitu? _Walau harus bertemu denganku secepatnya dia masih menyempatkan diri menolong seorang 'kakek' kesusahan... Gadis ini baik hati sekali_"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, jaga diri kakek..."

"Kamu juga Ojouchan, kalau kamu menyusuri jalan itu kamu akan sampai di air terjun Rozan..." ucap Dohko sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan

"Terima kasih kek..." ucap Mitsuki sambil menuju jalan tadi

.

.

Begitu kakek tadi tidak terlihat, Mitsuki kembali melepas topengnya. Maklumlah dia belum benar-benar terbiasa mengenakan topeng itu. Ia menyusuri jalan yang ditunjuk kakek tadi dan benar saja! Baru beberapa menit ia berjalan, tapi ia sudah dapat mendengar deru air terjun Rozan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sampai akhirnya dia melihat air terjun itu, ia melihat di tebing dekat air terjun tersebut. Ada seseorang yang duduk di sana

"_Itu pasti Dohko-san!_" pikir Mitsuki

Ia pun mengenakan topengnya dan berjalan ke tebing satu lagi

Begitu sampai di tebing itu, sosok tadi langsung menyapanya

"Hohoho, akhirnya kamu sampai juga ya! Ojouchan"

"Eh? Ka, kamu... Kakek yang barusan?" ucap Mitsuki kaget "Kenapa kakek ada disini?"

"Kamu bilang ingin bertemu dengan Dohko kan? Makanya aku datang..."

"Ja, jangan-jangan..."

"Hohoho, benar. Aku adalah Libra Dohko!" serunya

"A-A-A-A-A-APPPPAAAAA!?"

"Hohoho, sepertinya kamu tidak percaya ya? Ya sudahlah akan kubuktikan"

Sebenarnya Mitsuki sudah percaya, tapi Roushinya aja yang mau, err... pamer

Roushi 'melepas' samaran kakek-kakeknya dan menunjukkan wujud mudanya, tatonya dan itu juga berarti dia -sama dengan Shiryu (_Shiryu: WOI!_)- tidak memakai baju O_O

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kamu percaya?"

"_Daritadi malahan..._" pikir Mitsuki sembari sweatdrop

"Lalu? Mau apa kamu bertemu denganku? Topeng itu... Kamu pasti dari Sanctuary ya? Apa mau Shion?"

"Pope Shion memintaku mengantarkan surat ini" jawab Mitsuki sembari mengeluarkan surat yang dititipkan Shion kepadanya

Roushi pun turun dari tebingnya ke tebing tempat Mitsuki berdiri, ia menerima surat tersebut dari Mitsuki dan langsung membacanya

Sebuah senyum penuh arti muncul di wajah Dohko setelah ia membaca surat tersebut

"Ng, apa aku boleh tahu isi surat itu?"

"Oh! Tentu boleh! Tapi tidak semua..." ucap Roushi "Surat ini berisi tentangmu, Mitsuki. Bahwa kamu adalah reinkarnasi Diana dan berasal dari masa depan..."

Mitsuki mengangguk mengerti

"...dan juga tentang kelahiran Athena"

Mitsuki terkejut setengah mati, kalau hitungannya tepat. Athena akan terlahir setahun lagi, dan tepat setelah itu Saga akan... membunuh Shion dan Aiolos

"Hanya itu?" tanya Mitsuki

"Ada lagi, Shion ingin aku melatihmu..."

"Melatihku?"

"Ya setidaknya selama kamu ada di Rozan ini..."

"Eh?"

"Di sini tertulis Shion ingin kamu kembali ke Sanctuary saat matahari terbenam. Jadi kamu akan berlatih denganku sampai matahari terbenam!"

"_Matahari terbenam... Sekitar 6 setengah jam lagi_" pikir Mitsuki

"Bersiaplah Mitsuki!"

"Sebelum itu ada satu yang ingin kutanyakan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Dohko-san... Mau bertelanjang dada seperti itu terus?" tanyanya sambil sweatdrop dan menunjuk badan Roushi

.

.

~_Pope Hall, Papacy, Sanctuary, Athens, Yunani, Eropa, Bumi_~ (_Readers: KEPENDEKAN! Author: Oya? Yaudah tambahin tata surya dan galaksinya..._)

Shion tersentak bangun dari takhtanya saat merasakan Cosmo yang kuat, bahkan setingkat dengan para dewa

"Siapa disana!?" jeritnya

"Tenanglah Pope, aku tidak ada niat untuk membuat kekacauan di Sanctuary ini..." ucap sebuah suara

Shion mendongak dan melihat sebuah portal terbuka, dari portal itu keluar seorang pria

"Aku adalah Dewa Chronos... Apakah kamu melihat seorang gadis berambut cream dan mata biru safir? Aku datang untuk menjemputnya..."

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Wina: Hampir nyampe Klimaks nih!  
Teru: Akhirnya Mitsuki pulang juga!  
Mitsuki: Tapi projek setelah fic ini kan... Agak ngeres  
Wina: Eits! Jangan Spoiler!  
Jou: Kayaknya kita dilupain ya, Money Bag?  
Kaiba: Hm! Jangan samain aku dengan kamu, Anjing Kampung!  
Jou: APA KAMU BILANG!?  
Wina: Sori kita ngacangin kalian! Jangan berantem dong!

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Ya kan? Udah kubilang apa...  
Jou: Khukhukhu boleh juga tuh, biar ku praktekin ke dia *nunjuk Kaiba*  
Kaiba: *muncul kedutan*  
Teru: Eeh... *sweatdrop*  
Mitsuki: Sophie-chan tenang! Liat! Kayaknya aku udah mau balik!  
ALL: Kayaknya...  
Wina: Oya? Gimana reaksinya? Cukup memuaskan?

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Mitsuki: Uhm... Nyelamatin aku dari apa?  
Teru: *nangis* Makasih Kuga...  
Kaiba: Cengeng!  
Jou: Untuk satu ini kita setuju, Bocah Medit!  
Teru, Kaiba: NGAJAK RIBUT HAH!?  
Wina: *sweatdrop*_ Harusnya aku nggak satuin mereka..._

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: OK! Sudah disampaikan!  
Mitsuki: Henna-chan MAAF! Aku gak bermaksud begitu! *berlutut*  
Kaiba: Gadis ini terlalu baik  
Jou: Mana cakep lagi, tipeku banget...  
Teru: Barusan kamu ngomong apa? *deathglare Jounouchi*  
Jou: GLEK! Bukan, Nggak ngomong apa-apa!  
Kaiba: Khukhukhu...

Wina: Sam-  
Jou: SAMPAI DI SINI DULU!  
Wina: *muncul perempatan*  
Mitsuki: Ma-  
Jou: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Mitsuki: *senyum nervous+sweatdrop*  
Teru: Si-  
Jou: Silahkan mereview! Tapi kalo gak mau juga gak papa!  
Teru: _Minta di bogem ni orang..._  
Kaiba: Sa-  
Jou: *baru mo ngomong*  
Kaiba: *deathglare* Berani motong hah?  
Jou: *nggak jadi ngomong*  
ALL: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!


	14. Bakar Cosmomu Mitsuki!

Huwaa... Chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya... Jurus-jurus yang dipakai Mitsuki juga muncul! Walau tidak semua...

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

"Kamu... adalah Chronos?" tanya Shion

"Iya, aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa-"

"Ada, Mitsuki kan?" potong Shion membuat Rḗgas kaget setengah mati

"Apakah dia memberitahumu semuanya?" tanya Rḗgas

"Iya, semua... Setidaknya yang ia ketahui"

"Jangan-jangan. Kamu tahu soal **itu**?"

"Iya, 100 tahun yang lalu... Pada malam setelah aku mencabut _Phantom Arrow_ di dadanya, aku memberitahunya soal dirinya. Tapi pada waktu itu, aku juga belum mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli... Peristiwa yang terjadi berbulan-bulan setelah itulah yang mengungkap semuanya..."

"Saat Diana menyegel para Akumu?"

"Benar, tepat sebelum itu ia menyadarinya sendiri. Karena itulah ia dapat menyegel ratusan Akumu itu..."

"Begitukah? Ngomong-ngomong dimana Mitsuki sekarang?"

"Rozan" jawab Shion pendek

"APA!? Jadi sia-sia aku datang ke Sanctuary ini dong!"

"Hahaha... Tenang, aku telah meminta Mu untuk menjemputnya nanti..."

"'Nanti' itu kapan?" tanyanya lagi agak jengkel

"Saat matahari terbenam..."

"Ooh, matahari terbenam- TUNGGU! 6 setengah jam lagi dong!?"

"Sayangnya, iya. Sambil menunggu matahari terbenam santai-santai saja dulu di Sanctuary..." usul Shion

"Tch! Tidak ada pilihan lain ya? Ya sudahlah... Oya, apakah Libra tahu soal **itu**?"

"Sekarang... Iya"

"?"

.

.

~_Kembali ke Rozan_~

"Apa kamu sudah siap, Mitsuki?" tanya Roushi dengan posisi siap menyerang

"Siap! Roushi!" jawab Mitsuki dengan posisi yang sama

Roushi pun langsung menerjang Mitsuki dan melancarkan berbagai pukulan dan tendangan, walau semua berhasil dihalau Mitsuki... Gerakannya terlalu lambat

"STOP!" seru Roushi tiba-tiba "Aku tahu masalahmu, Mitsuki lepas topengmu itu..."

"Eh? Tapi peraturannya-"

"Diamkan saja... Kamu bukan benar-benar seorang Saint"

"Ba, Baiklah..." Mitsuki pun melepaskan topengnya

"OK, ayo kita mulai sekali lagi"

Roushi kembali menerjang Mitsuki, dan benar saja! Gerakan dan reaksi Mitsuki lebih sigap dan cepat dari sebelumnya, ia berhasil menghalau serangan Roushi dengan mudah

"_Sekarang!_" seru Mitsuki dalam pikirannya sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Sayang, Roushi berhasil menghindarinya dan melompat ke belakang Mitsuki

"Boleh juga..." komentarnya

"Terima kasih" balas Mitsuki

"Tapi segitu saja tidak cukup, kamu memiliki Cosmo yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan melebihiku, kamu harus belajar menggunakan Cosmo itu! Aku akan menyerang dengan Cosmoku sekarang, jadi gerakannya akan lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Siap? Mulai!" bersamaan dengan itu Roushi menerjang Mitsuki

Mitsuki sedikit terkejut, gerakan Roushi SANGAT lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Lebih sulit bagi Mitsuki untuk menahan serangannya

"_Cepat sekali! Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa menahannya! Aku harus konsentrasikan Cosmoku, konsentrasi... Konsentrasi!_"

Mitsuki pun mengkonsentrasikan Cosmonya, bahkan hampir mencapai _Seventh Sense_

"_Eh? Kenapa ini? Gerakan Roushi terlihat lambat sekali... Kalau begini dapat dengan mudah kuhalau..._" pikirnya

Ia pun kembali menahan serangan Roushi dan sesekali menyerang balik

"_Gerakannya berubah cepat sekali, padahal baru diberitahu sekali tapi dia langsung berhasil mempraktekannya. Fuh! Zaman sekarang banyak sekali orang-orang berbakat dan jenius..._" (_Author: Bukan Mitsuki aja loh Roushi... Nanti masih ada Sophie dan Henna_)

Roushi tidak konsentrasi selama sedetik, tapi itu cukup bagi Mitsuki untuk melancarkan sebuah pukulan. Dan pukulan itupun mengenai Roushi tepat di perut Roushi

OUCH!

Karena kerasnya pukulan tersebut, Roushi sampai terdorong mundur

"Ro, Roushi! Anda tidak apa-apa!? Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" seru Mitsuki kelabakan

"Tidak apa-apa, gak usah minta maaf begitu. Kan tujuannya memang melukaiku... _Tapi dia terlalu baik, bisa gawat kalau dia minta maaf ke lawannya nanti..._"

.

.

~_Kuil Aries, Sanctuary_~

"APA!? MITSUKI ADA DI ROZAN!?" jerit Aiolia "Kamu tidak bercanda Mu?"

"Iya Aiolia... Guru sendiri yang menyuruhku menjemputnya nanti..."

"Hmm... Begitu ya..." ucap Aiolia, nadanya terdengar kecewa

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain?"

"Ng, Nggak kok... Ya sudah! Aku kembali ke kuilku!"

Dengan begitu Aiolia pun berjalan kembali ke Kuil Leo

"Ng? Bunga?" gumam Mu ketika melihat setangkai bunga di kuilnya

.

.

Aiolia berjalan ke kuilnya dengan murung dan karena dia tidak memperhatikan jalan, dia pun menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja, dik?" tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Aiolia, Aiolia langsung menerimanya dan bangun

"Terima kasih, Ng..."

"Rḗgas, namaku Rḗgas"

"Rḗgas? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu... Apa paman baru di sini?"

"Dik, aku baru 19 tahun... Jangan panggil aku paman!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi kedutan di kepalanya berkata lain

"Eeh, maaf. K-Kak..."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Aiolia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya turun

"Siapa paman- eh, kakak itu?" gumam Aiolia

.

.

Begitu keluar dari 12 kuil, Rḗgas berhenti dan memandangi tangannya

"_Leo Aiolia... Maaf aku menggunakan kemampuan psychometryku di kamu ya..._" pikirnya "_Aku mendapat informasi yang menyusahkan pula, anak itu... Dia menyukai Mitsuki, ini bisa jadi masalah besar..._"

.

.

~_Kembali ke Rozan_~

"Baiklah, pemanasannya sudah selesai!" seru Roushi

Mak! Yang tadi itu pemanasan? Untung Roushi bukan guru olahragaku dah!

"Sekarang kita akan ke inti latihan ini, Cosmo..." ucapnya "Semua makhluk dan benda di dunia ini terbuat dari atom, untuk menghancurkan benda tersebut kamu harus menghancurkan atomnya..."

Roushi lalu mengambil sebuah batu

"Contohnya..." Roushi lalu meremas batu itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil "Menghancurkan batu ini adalah salah satu syarat awal menjadi Saint, atau dalam kasusmu menguasai Cosmo..." lanjutnya "Nah, sekarang ambillah sebuah batu dan coba hancurkan, tapi jangan frustasi kalau tidak berhasil berkali-"

"Sudah kuhancurkan Roushi!" potong Mitsuki

"Eh?"

Roushi pun melihat batu di tangan Mitsuki telah hancur berkeping-keping

"_Berhasil menghancurkan batu dalam sekali coba, pengendalian Cosmonya hebat juga..._" pikir Roushi "Tapi jangan senang dulu, masih banyak yang harus kamu pelajari sebelum benar-benar dapat mengendalikan Cosmomu..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah batu besar jatuh ke arah Mitsuki. Roushi langsung berlari kearah Mitsuki dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Batu itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping ketika mengenai jari telunjuknya

"Kalau kamu sudah benar-benar ahli, kamu bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan tanganmu untuk menghancurkan batu itu..."

"Gold Saint memang hebat!" puji Mitsuki

Roushi terkekeh "Ini kedua kalinya ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku..."

"Eh?"

"Shuiro juga mengatakan hal yang sama begitu aku memperlihatkan kemampuanku"

"Shuiro... Gold Saint Libra 100 tahun yang lalu" gumam Mitsuki

"Benar, gadis itu benar-benar berbakat. Ia berhasil mencapai _Seventh Sense_ dalam usia 15 tahun..." ucap Roushi "Karena itulah aku mempercayakan Libra Cloth kepadanya. Yah, walau setelah menikah ia langsung mengembalikan Cloth itu ke aku! Hahaha!"

"_Shuiro menikah dengan siapa ya?_" pikir Mitsuki

"Cukup soal itu, ayo kembali ke latihan!" seru Roushi tiba-tiba

"_Yang mulai kan Roushi..._"

~_SKIP TIME_~

Sudah entah berapa jam lewat setelah mereka berlatih, nafas Mitsuki mulai terengah-engah. Langit juga mulai berubah jingga

"Mitsuki, apa kamu mau istirahat dulu?" usul Roushi

"Tidak terima kasih, Roushi! Kalau Roushi mau istirahat, istirahat saja!" tolak Mitsuki "_Aku hanya punya waktu sampai matahari terbenam, sampai saat itu aku harus melatih pengendalian Cosmoku!_"

"Hehehe... Jangan berlatih terlalu keras!" seru Roushi

.

.

"KYAA!" jerit Mitsuki ketika Cosmonya tiba-tiba 'meledak' di tangannya "Belum!" jeritnya lagi dengan wajah serius

"Mitsuki, sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Roushi

"Aku bermaksud menkosentrasikan Cosmoku ke tanganku dan membentuk bola Cosmo di telapak tanganku"

"Ooh... Hm, Mitsuki... yang kamu coba itu adalah hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para Gold Saint" ucap Roushi

"Mungkin, tapi aku ingin mencobanya... Jika aku bisa memfokuskan Cosmoku dalam bentuk bola di tanganku, berarti kendali atas Cosmoku meningkat bukan?"

"Benar... Tapi butuh waktu lama untuk menyempurnakannya..."

"Yah, paling tidak kucoba..."

Mitsuki kembali menkonsentrasikan Cosmonya, beberapa waktu kemudian sebuah bola Cosmo terbentuk di telapak Mitsuki

"_Sekarang pertahankan bentuk itu!_"pikir Mitsuki

1 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

30 menit...

Bola Cosmo itu tidak berubah bentuk ataupun meledak, bola itu tetap dan tidak bergerak

"Bagus juga Mitsuki, kendali Cosmomu meningkat dalam waktu singkat!" puji Roushi "Sekarang coba gunakan bola Cosmo itu sebagai senjata"

"Senjata?"

"Jika bola Cosmo itu kamu lancarkan pada lawanmu, luka yang ditimbulkannya sangat besar... Ya, setidaknya sesuai dengan besar Cosmo yang ada di dalamnya..." jelas Roushi "Nah, coba lemparkan bola itu ke arahku!"

"Apa!? Aku mana mungkin melakukan itu pada Roushi!" jerit Mitsuki

"Tapi kamu harus! Bayangkan ini sebagai ujian kelulusanmu!" perintah Roushi

Mitsuki terlihat ragu "Maaf... Roushi..." ucapnya pelan. Ia lalu melempar bola Cosmo di tangannya ke arah Roushi dan benar saja! Bola Cosmo itu berhasil melukai Roushi, untungnya tidak parah

"Bagus, Mitsuki... Sekarang ayo kita latih agar kamu bisa leluasa menggunakannya saat pertarungan"

Mereka pun memulai latihannya, Mitsuki terus mencoba membentuk bola Cosmo dan melemparkannya ke arah Roushi. Tapi kekuatannya berbeda dengan bola Cosmo yang pertamanya

"Lemah! Kalau segitu saja tidak bisa melukai seorang Gold Saint, Mitsuki!" seru Roushi "Atau jangan-jangan kamu sengaja tidak ingin melukaiku?"

"Ti, Tidak Roushi!"

"Bagus! Ayo tingkatkan kekuatanmu!"

Mitsuki kembali membentuk bola Cosmo itu, tapi tidak 1, tidak 2, tidak 3, tidak 4, tapi 5! 5 bola Cosmo dibentuknya sekaligus

"_MOONSTONE SATELLITE!_" serunya ketika melancarkan bola-bola Cosmo itu

Roushi tidak mampu melindungi diri dari serangan itu

"Ugh, kerja bagus Mitsuki..." ucapnya "Tapi segitu saja tidak cukup untuk menghabisiku!" Roushi langsung melancarkan _Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_ ke Mitsuki

"_CALLISTO!_" Mitsuki menfokuskan Cosmo ke tangannya dan berperan menjadi perisai

"_Kekuatanmu benar-benar bertambah..._" puji Roushi dalam hatinya

"Rou, shi... Apakah ini menjadi pertarungan serius?" tanya Mitsuki tiba-tiba

"Mungkin... Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Baiklah..."

.

.

Entah berapa _Moonstone Satellite _dan _Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_ yang dilancarkan mereka. 'Pertarungan' mereka bertambah sengit, sepertinya mereka sudah lupa itu hanya latihan deh... =_=;

"_Ng? Mitsuki... Kenapa pandangannya fokus sekali? Seperti pemburu yang mengincar buruannya..._" pikir Roushi "_Benar-benar __**dia**__ ya?_"

Tak lama, Mitsuki kembali memfokuskan Cosmonya ke kedua tangannya

"Jurus yang sama tak akan berhasil pada seorang Saint-" kata-kata Roushi terhenti ketika melihat Cosmo di tangan Mitsuki. Cosmo itu tidak berbentuk bola lagi, Cosmo itu berbentuk seperti... Busur dan panah!

Sebuah busur terbuat dari Cosmo terbentuk di tangan kiri Mitsuki dan sebuah anak panah Cosmo terbentuk di tangan kanan Mitsuki

Ia bersiap membidik dan melepaskan anak panahnya "_ARTEMIS' ARROW!_"

"Kh! _ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA!_"

Roushi melancarkan jurus andalannya, tapi itu tidak cukup! _Artemis' Arrow_ Mitsuki seakan-akan diselimuti pelindung dan menembus _Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha_nya dan mengenainya tepat di dada. Anak panah itu berubah kembali menjadi Cosmo dan mengeluarkan gelombang kejut yang menjatuhkan Roushi

"RO, ROUSHI!" jerit Mitsuki sambil berlari ke arah Roushi "Roushi tidak apa-apa kan?"

"..."

"Roushi..."

"Pfft! AHAHAHA!"

"Rou, shi? _Apa kepala Roushi kehantam keras banget ya?_"

"Ahaha... Maaf, aku tidak tahan..."

"Tahan apaan?"

"Mitsuki, barusan kamu membuat busur dan anak panah dari Cosmomu kan? Bakat itu jarang sekali dimiliki, yang memilikinya punya pengendalian Cosmo yang sangat tinggi. Pendeknya, yang memiliki kemampuan ini adalah orang berbakat dan jenius..."

"_Wah! Kalau begitu Henna-chan jenius banget dong! Dia kan bisa membuat segala jenis senjata!_"

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, Mitsuki sudah mengenakan topengnya dan menunggu orang yang menjemputnya. Roushi juga menunggu bersamanya

"Roushi, terima kasih sudah melatihku..." ujar Mitsuki

"Ah, tidak! Kalau Shion gak nyuruh juga bakal aku lakuin!" balas Roushi

"Sekarang aku pasti lebih berguna untuk mereka..."

"Mereka?"

"Ehehe... Nanti Roushi juga tahu~"

"?"

Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya dan Mu langsung muncul di depan Mitsuki

"Ara, Mu-san... Yang Pope kirim untuk menjemputku adalah kamu?" tanyanya

"Iya..."

"Kalau begitu, Rou-" kata-kata Mitsuki terputus ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan Roushi sudah tidak ada di sana...

"Ooh... Mu! Jarang sekali kamu ke Rozan ini..." ucap Roushi dari belakang Mu dengan wujud orang tuanya

"Guru mengirimku untuk menjemput Mitsuki..." jawabnya

"Begitu? Hohoho!"

"_Ya ampun, Roushi..._" pikir Mitsuki sweatdrop

"Ya sudah Roushi, kami permisi..." pamit Mu

"Ah, sampai jumpa Roushi! Terima kasih atas segalanya!" ucap Mitsuki sebelum terteleportasi pergi

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Roushi duduk di PWnya(?), ia mengingat ekspresi wajah Mitsuki tadi "Fuh, padahal ekspresinya begitu tapi sama sekali tidak terasa niat membunuhnya..." gumamnya

.

.

Mitsuki dan Mu telah kembali ke Sanctuary dengan sehat dan selamat(?), mereka terteleportasi tepat ke Pope Hall di Papacy

"Akhirnya kalian kembali" ucap Shion "Oya, Mu... Apakah kamu bisa tinggalkan aku dan Mitsuki sendiri? Ada yang mau kubicarakan..."

"Tentu, Guru..." Mu pun keluar dari Pope Hall

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Mitsuki

"Sebenarnya bukan aku... Tapi dia"

"Dia?"

Rḗgas berjalan keluar dari belakang takhta Pope

"Rḗgas-san!" seru Mitsuki

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Mitsuki..." balas Rḗgas

Wajah Mitsuki menjadi cerah, "Benarkah!? Akhirnya aku bisa kem-" ucapan Mitsuki terhenti, wajahnya berubah sedih

"Hm? Kenapa kamu berwajah seperti itu? Kamu akhirnya bisa pulang..." tanya Rḗgas

"Aku... hanya memikirkan para Gold Saint... Aku terlanjur dekat dengan mereka, bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Sebuah senyum penuh arti muncul di wajah sang dewa waktu

"Tenanglah, soal itu serahkan kepada ini..." ucap Rḗgas sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _drawstring pouch_ berwarna hijau, ia lalu membukanya "Ini adalah serbuk sari bunga Salvia yang tumbuh di Olympus... Mitsuki, kamu tahu arti bunga Salvia tidak?"

"Ng... Kalau tidak salah I always think of you, aku selalu memikirkanmu..."

"Benar, serbuk ini punya kemampuan untuk menghilangkan ingatan seseorang..."

"Rḗgas-san! Jangan-jangan kamu bermaksud menghapus ingatan mereka!?" jerit Mitsuki

"Sayang sekali, benar..." jawab Rḗgas dengan senyum miris

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Waduh! Si Rḗgas mo ngapain tuh?  
Kaoru: Padahal satu masalah udah mau habis tapi malah muncul baru!  
Shiho: Ooh... Orang bernama Rḗgas itu punya kemampuan sama denganku...  
Aoi: Maaf kita masuk gak bilang-bilang! Kita langsung teleportasi masuk!  
Wina: Nggak papa! Minna, sambut Kaoru Akashi, Aoi Nogami, Shiho Sannomiya dari Zettai Karen Children!  
Kaoru, Aoi, Shiho: HALO SEMUA~  
Wina: Kalian juga dikenal sebagai The Children ya?  
Kaoru: Ehehe, iya  
Aoi: Ngomong-ngomong kita seumuran sama Mitsuki-han loh!  
Shiho: Ini gak mau bales review?

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Kaoru: NGOMONG APA SIH!? Gara-gara 1 Hater kamu mau ninggalin orang yang suka fic kamu!? Coba baca review kamu! Bandingin hater sama likernya! Banyakan mana!?  
Aoi: Kaoru... =_=;  
Shiho: Maaf, gadis ini memang begitu sifatnya...  
Kaoru: HABISNYA!  
Wina: *senyum malaikat* Sebenarnya aku agak setuju dengan Kaoru... Tapi ini keputusan Senpai, aku dan lainnya nggak bisa maksa...

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Memuaskan ya? Bagus deh...  
Kaoru: WUAH! Kakek-kakek ini sebenarnya seperti itu!?  
Aoi: Padahal dia lebih tua dari Major Hyoubu atau Nenek Tsubomi...  
Dohko, Kyousuke, Fujiko: *muncul kedutan* Apa maksud kalian?  
Wina: *ngusir setan-setan(?)* Oh, tenang aja! Aku gak bakal kasih Mitsuki... Apalagi kasih Milo pacaran sama Mitsuki...  
Shiho: Oh my... Padahal menurutku si Milo itu cukup ganteng~  
Kaoru: *ngangguk* Walau nggak selevel sama Minamoto...  
Aoi: *ngangguk setuju*

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Ya ampun Kuga-chan... Tambah serem aja...  
Kaoru: Te, Tenang! Mitsuki-chan udah mau balik tuh! Iya kan?  
Aoi: Eeh... Iya  
Wina: Tolong jangan bunuh kita... Kita masih mo hidup *sujud*  
Shiho: Oya, Mitsuki-chan dan Teru-kun nggak muncul karena mereka sebenarnya udah sembunyi...  
Wina: Eh nggak! Bukan! Boong!  
Shiho: Kalau begitu gak usah gugup gitu dong!

Wina: *senyum malaikat* Cukup sampai sini dulu!  
Kaoru: *senyum malaikat* Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis!  
Aoi: *senyum malaikat* Kalau tidak keberatan silahkan mereview! Kalau tidak mau juga gak papa sih...  
Shiho: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!

Wina: Saya, AmuletWin777...  
Kaoru, Aoi, Shiho: Kami, The Children...  
ALL: PAMIT!


	15. Farewell! I Always Think of You

Chapter 15 Updated!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Farewell! I Always Think of You  
Kanji : サヨナラ! いつも貴方を思う。  
Romaji : Sayonara! Itsumo anata o omou.

* * *

"Fuh, tapi tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menghapus ingatan mereka begitu saja, bagaimana kalau kamu ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka? Walau mereka tak akan ingat, setidaknya kamu bisa lebih tenang..." usul Rḗgas

"... Akan kupikirkan" jawab Mitsuki pelan

.

.

"_Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Kita memang akan bertemu 14 tahun lagi... Tapi mereka tidak akan punya ingatan tentangku... Sedangkan aku sendiri punya, apakah itu egois? Apakah aku harus ikut dihapus ingatannya?_" pikir Mitsuki sambil menuruni tangga 12 kuil

"Mitsuki? Kenapa wajahmu murung?" tanya Shaka

"Ah, ternyata aku sudah sampai di Kuil Virgo..." gumam Mitsuki

"Aiolos, kenapa kamu juga disini?" tanya Shaka lagi

"Eh? Aiolos-san?"

Mitsuki pun menoleh dan memang benar, Aiolos berdiri di belakangnya

"Saat kamu melewati kuilku, aku menyapamu tapi kamu tidak menjawab... Wajahmu murung sekali jadi aku ikutin kamu karena khawatir..." jawab sang Saint Sagittarius

"Ooh... Maaf aku mengkhawatirkanmu..." balas Mitsuki

"Tidak apa... Memangnya kenapa kamu murung?"

"I, itu..."

"?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberitahu siapa-siapa..."

"Ah, begitu? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu maksud Aiolos-san..."

"Walaupun begitu jika ada yang mengganggumu, beritahu kami. Kami akan mencoba membantu..." sela Shaka

"Terima kasih Shaka-san, Aiolos-san..." ucap Mitsuki "dan... Selamat tinggal"

Ucapan Mitsuki itu benar-benar mengagetkan kedua Gold Saint itu

"Aku... Sebentar lagi akan kembali ke tempat asalku, dan mungkin... Kita tak akan bertemu lagi"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap seseorang. Ketiganya menoleh dan melihat Aiolia berdiri di pintu masuk Kuil Virgo "Apa maksudmu kita tak akan bertemu lagi!? Kamu kan baru disini beberapa hari! Kenapa kamu harus kembali secepat ini!? Aku... Aku..." suara Aiolia tiba-tiba terdengar bergetar, air mata mulai mengumpul di ujung matanya. Ia langsung berlari kembali ke Kuil Leo

"AIOLIA-KUN!" seru Mitsuki sebelum mengejarnya

Aiolos juga mau mengejarnya, tapi dihentikan oleh sebuah suara "Diamkan mereka, Aiolos..."

Suara itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Pope Shion yang ditemani Rḗgas

"Pope Shion!? Siapa itu!?" tanya Aiolos

"Ini adalah Rḗgas, dia juga dikenal sebagai..."

"Chronos, sang Dewa Waktu" potong Rḗgas

"Kenapa dewa waktu datang ke Sanctuary ini?" tanya Shaka

"Soal itu..." Shion menoleh ke Rḗgas, Rḗgas mengangguk dan Shion pun kembali berbicara "Kalian harus tahu, yang akan kuberitahu kalian adalah sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Tak ada orang lain yang boleh tahu"

Aiolos dan Shaka saling berpandangan sebelum kembali berbicara "Kami tak akan memberitahu siapapun, Pope-sama..."

"Baiklah... Sebenarnya, Mitsuki itu... Berasal dari masa depan"

.

.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Mitsuki yang mengejar Aiolia...

Sekarang Mitsuki berada di kuil Leo dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar(?) Aiolia "Aiolia-kun! Kumohon buka pintunya! Biar kujelaskan... Aiolia-kun!"

Tak ada yang menjawab...

"Aiolia-kun... Kalau kamu tidak mau membuka pintu, setidaknya dengarkanlah aku. Setiap pertemuan pasti berakhir dengan perpisahan... Aku juga menyayangkan pertemuan kita hanyalah sesingkat ini, tapi... Aku benar-benar menikmati setiap saatnya!" ucap Mitsuki dengan tersenyum "Aku merasa pertemuan kita menambah kenangan indahku di dunia ini... Aku juga ingin menambah kenangan itu lagi, agar saat aku mengingatnya, hal yang kuingat bukanlah perpisahan yang menyedihkan... Melainkan kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan bersama kalian semua" lanjutnya "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini egois atau tidak, tapi kalau kamu setuju... Aku akan menunggu di Perbatasan Sanctuary besok pada tengah hari...". Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mitsuki beranjak kembali menuju Papacy

Aiolia baru membuka pintu, tapi Mitsuki sudah tidak terlihat lagi "Aku..."

.

.

"Jadi begitu? Mitsuki adalah reinkarnasi Shrine Maiden Artemis..." ucap Aiolos

"Kalian sudah tahu ya?" ucap Mitsuki saat sampai di Kuil Virgo

"Mitsuki... Apa kamu sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" tanya Rḗgas

"Belum, Rḗgas-san..."

"Kenapa-"

"Maaf tapi bisakah kita menunggu besok? Besok malam saat api di jam besar Sanctuary telah padam semua... Kamu bisa mengirim kita kembali ke masa depan"

"..."

"Kumohon, Rḗgas-san..."

"Haah... Baiklah kalau begitu. Saat semua api itu padam, kita akan langsung kembali ke masa depan. Meski kamu sedang melakukan apapun!"

"Terima kasih..."

"Pope Shion, saat kami kembali. Bisakah kamu menggunakan serbuk bunga Salvianya?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Shion

"Taruh sedikit serbuk bunga ini di makanan para Saint, dengan begitu anda tinggal mengaktifkannya"

"Caranya?"

"Ucapkan mantra ini" ucap Rḗgas sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas "Sambil memancarkan Cosmomu, bacakan mantra ini. Ingat! Setiap kata harus benar, jika salah satu pun... Hasilnya tidak akan indah"

Shion menerima mantra itu "Aku mengerti... Serahkan padaku"

"Fuh, ayolah! Kita kembali ke Papacy..." ajak Rḗgas

Shion, Mitsuki, dan Aiolos mengangguk

"Sampai jumpa besok, Shaka-san..." pamit Mitsuki

Shaka tidak menjawab

.

.

Aiolos mengikuti mereka, ya sebenarnya dia kan cuma ikut karena mau kembali ke kuilnya

Begitu sampai di Kuil Sagittarius, ia berpisah dengan yang lainnya

"Rḗgas-san... Apakah kamu memberitahu Pope Shion semuanya?" tanya Mitsuki

"Yah, hanya permasalahan kita... Memberitahu hal-hal yang terjadi di masa depan adalah taboo" jawab Rḗgas

"Soal kematiannya dan Aiolos-san..."

"Tentu saja tidak kuberitahu. Itu bisa merubah sejarah"

"Benar juga ya? Kita tidak boleh mengubah sejarah... Aiolos-san dan Shaka-san juga akan melupakan tentangku besok..."

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah... Sagittarius hanya punya 1 tahun lagi sementara Virgo bukan tipe yang membuka rahasia orang..."

"Kamu meminta Pope untuk tidak menghapus ingatan mereka?"

Hanya sebuah senyum yang menjadi jawaban Rḗgas

.

.

~_Pagi_ _Keesokan Harinya_~

Mitsuki sudah bangun dan menggunakan baju aslinya, ia segera mengecek semua barangnya agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Maklumlah, dia kan akan bersama Aiolia seharian nanti

Yah, walau sebenarnya barang yang dia bawa hanya Locket Bulan dan Liontin Mataharinya...

.

.

~_Kuil Pisces_~

"Loh? Tumben Aphrodite-san tidak ada disini..." gumam Mitsuki melihat Kuil Pisces yang kosong lompong

~_Kuil Aquarius_~

Kuil Aquarius juga kosong tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan(?)

~_Kuil Capricorn_~

"Mitsuki? Kenapa pagi-pagi kesini?" tanya Shura

"Ah, Shura-san. Ohayo! Kupikir kamu tidak ada di kuil soalnya Kuil Pisces dan Aquarius kosong sih..."

"Aphrodite sedang latihan dengan Deathmask, kalau Camus tadi diseret Milo ke kuilnya..."

"Diseret?"

"Kamu tahu sendiri sifat Milo..."

"Ahaha... Iya juga ya"

BOOM!

"Su, suara ledakan apa itu!?" seru Shura

"Kedengerannya dari Kuil Sagittarius!" timpal Mitsuki sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar kuil "Shura-san, kamu tidak mau ikut!?" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku harus menjaga kuil ini. Bisa saja tadi itu musuh" jawabnya

"Begitu? Ya sudah! Jaa ne, Shura-san!"

"Jaa..."

~_Kuil Sagittarius_~

"Aiolos-san! Kamu tidak apa-apa!?" seru Mitsuki begitu memasuki kuil

"Ah, Mitsuki... Ohayo" jawab Aiolos polos

"Kok malah 'ohayo'? Suara ledakan apa tadi?"

"Eeh... Itu..." jawabnya sambil menunjuk dinding kuil

Dinding itu hancur, banyak bagian yang berserakan di tanah

"A, Aiolos-san?"

"Aku terlalu membakar Cosmoku saat latihan, dindingnya jadi hancur..."

"Ya ampun! Kupikir apa!" jerit Mitsuki

"Ahaha... Gomen"

"Kalau mau minta maaf, minta maaf ke pekerja yang akan membetulkan ini nanti"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sebuah bagian dinding menarik perhatian Mitsuki

"Oh itu bekas kemarin. Dindingnya tua sih jadi mudah hancur..." jelas Aiolos

Memang benar, dinding itu hancur. Tapi hanya permukaannya saja, bagian dalamnya masih utuh

"Ng, daripada diperbaiki bagaimana kalau ditulis sebuah pesan disini?" usul Mitsuki

"Pesan ya? Uhm, mungkin... Kepada pemuda yang mencapai kuil ini, kepada kalian, ku percayakan Athena..." gumam Aiolos "Ah, tapi terlalu aneh... Masa kayak pesan orang mati..."

"Bagus kok! Berarti Aiolos percaya kepada pemuda-pemuda itu kan?"

"Hmm... Ya sudahlah, akan kutulis..." ucap Aiolos sambil berjalan menuju dinding itu

Sebuah senyum penuh arti muncul di wajah Mitsuki, ia lalu meninggalkan Aiolos menulis pesan yang nantinya akan ditemukan Seiya dkk itu

~_Kuil Scorpio_~

Mitsuki baru memasuki kuil itu saat mendengar 2 orang anak berkelahi, mereka adalah Milo dan Camus

"Hei hei, ada apa ini? Kok kalian bertengkar?" tanya Mitsuki

"Mitsuki! Ini si Camus, masa dia ngebekuin kalajenkingku!" protes Milo

"Dia mencoba menggigitku, jadi kubekukan" jawab Camus dingin

"APA KATAMU KULKAS!?"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi" sela Mitsuki "Camus-san, tolong cairkan kalajenking Milo-san. Dan Milo-san, perhatikan peliharaanmu agar tidak membahayakan orang lain... Bagaimana? Adil kan?"

Kedua sahabat itu saling pandang sebelum memalingkan pandangan

"Ma, maaf ya..." ucap Milo dengan wajah agak merah

"Iya, aku juga... Maaf aku membekukan kalajenkingmu..." balas Camus

Mitsuki tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan keluar kuil

"Mitsuki, kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau jalan-jalan ke kota Athens..."

"Ooh... Sampai jumpa lagi ya!" ucap Milo

"Sampai jumpa, Mitsuki" timpal Camus

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi..." balas Mitsuki pelan "_Mungkin lebih baik begini, daripada perpisahan penuh kesedihan..._" pikirnya

~_Kuil Libra_~

"_Roushi ada di Rozan... Mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya_" pikir Mitsuki

~_Kuil Virgo_~

"Mitsuki? Selamat datang..." sapa Shaka

"Maaf mengganggu, Shaka-san"

"Tidak apa-apa... Kamu mau ke Kuil Leo?"

"Iya... Aku tidak tahu apakah Aiolia-kun mau bertemuku atau tidak sih"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya dari kemarin..."

"Memangnya aneh?"

"Sangat, dia salah satu orang teribut disini..."

"Hahaha... Begitu ya?" nada Mitsuki terdengar agak sedih

"Tenanglah, dia tipe orang yang bisa langsung berubah ceria setelah sedih..."

"Terima kasih Shaka-san, sampai jumpa 14 tahun lagi..."

Sebuah senyum yang jarang, muncul di wajah sang Saint Virgo "Iya, sampai jumpa"

~_Kuil Leo_~

Mitsuki mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Aiolia, tapi niat itu diurungkannya "_Aku akan tahu jawabannya nanti_" pikirnya sambil berjalan keluar kuil

Angin berhembus agak kencang, cukup kuat untuk membuka pintu kamar Aiolia yang tidak benar-benar tertutup. Kamarnya gelap, sepertinya tak ada orang

~_Kuil Cancer_~

Ada sebuah keanehan di kuil ini. Bukan, bukan penjaganya (_DM: WOI!_), kuil itu... Dipenuhi mawar

"APHRODITTTEEE! LOE APAKAN KUIL GW!?" jerit Deathmask

"Kuil ini suram sekali, jadi kucerahkan deh~" jawab Aphrodite

"APA!?"

"Pfft... Ahaha" Mitsuki mencoba menahan tawanya ketika memasuki kuil Cancer

"Mitsuki!? Kamu salah paham! Ini bukan kerjaanku!" seru Deathmask

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan soal itu..."

"Eh? Bukan? Apaan dong?"

"Wajahmu... Pfft" jawab Mitsuki sambil menunjuk wajah Deathmask yang telah di beri _Makeover_ oleh Aphrodite

"APHRODITTTEEE!" jerit Deathmask sambil mengejar Aphrodite yang kabur

"Kenapa? Kan kamu cantik sekarang? Iya kan, Mitsuki?"

"Eeh... Iya aja deh" ujarnya "_Sepertinya aku tidak mungkin melupakan ini..._" pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil

~_Kuil Gemini_~

Mitsuki memandangi Kuil Gemini dari luar, dia agak takut yang menunggunya di dalam adalah Ares dan bukan Saga. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum masuk

"Selamat datang Mitsuki..." sapa Ares

"Sa, Saga-san..." ucap Mitsuki agak gemetar

"Kenapa kamu gugup begitu?"

"Eeh... _Apa harus jujur nih?_"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu..."

"Eh?"

"_Gadis ini terlalu baik, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku tidak sanggup melukainya. Seakan-akan dia benda berharga orang yang kukasihi... Walau aku tidak punya orang yang kukasihi_" pikir Ares

"_Ares-san?_" pikir Mitsuki

"Ya sudahlah! Lewat aja!" seru Ares tiba-tiba

"Eh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Saga-san" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Iya iya! Sampai jumpa! Cepetan lewat aja sih!" seru Ares sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Mitsuki terkekeh kecil

~_Kuil Taurus_~

Aldebaran sedang melatih _Great Horn_nya AKA menghancurkan kuilnya AKA ngasih kerjaan tambahan buat pekerja-pekerja yang bakal benerin Kuil Sagittarius

"Ah! Mitsuki! Mari masuk!" ajaknya

"Aldebaran-san..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan berlatih terlalu keras. Tolong"

"Eh? Baiklah?"

"Ya sudah, Bye..."

"Bye..."

Begitu Mitsuki keluar, Aldebaran kembali berlatih AKA- (_Readers: GAK USAH! KITA UDAH TAUK!_)

~_Kuil Aries_~

"Selamat pagi, Mitsuki" sapa Mu

"Selamat pagi, Mu-san" balas Mitsuki

"Oh iya, ini" ucap Mu sambil memberikan setangkai bunga

"Waah... Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil menerima bunga itu

"Aku menemukannya di kuilku kemarin, sepertinya Aiolia bermaksud memberikannya kepadamu"

"Begitu ya?" ucap Mitsuki, tapi tak lama ekspresinya berubah. Ia tersenyum miris "Uhm... Mu-san pegang saja bunga ini..." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bunga itu

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, ada alasan-alasan tertentu..."

"?"

"Ya sudahlah. Jaa mata nee, Mu-san..."

"Eh? Ah, Jaa..."

.

.

Mitsuki selesai mengucakan 'perpisahan' dengan para Gold Saint, ia memperhatikan kuil-kuil itu dari jauh "_Sampai jumpa lagi... Minna_" pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju Perbatasan Sanctuary. Tapi begitu sampai disana, sebuah kejutan menunggunya

"Lama sekali sih! Aku sudah tunggu dari tadi loh!" seru Aiolia sambil tersenyum bercanda

Mitsuki hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sudah kesekian kalinya ia munculkan hari ini...

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Wina: Hai semua! Ayo sambut Guest kali ini, Masaru Daimon dan Agumon dari Digimon Savers!  
Masaru: YO!  
Agumon: *ngikutin* YO!  
Mitsuki: Oya, kalau gak salah kamu ada OC di Digimon Savers ya?  
Wina: Wah, aku hampir lupa tuh! Aku belum tulis namanya...  
Masaru: Udah lagi OCnya itu adikku! Hehehe  
Wina: Nggak! Nggak! Bukan adiknya  
Mitsuki: Tapi dia anak baptis ibunya kan? Berarti dia adik baptisnya dong...  
Masaru: Tuh! OC SSmu aja setuju!

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Masaru: Heh, ada lawan kayaknya nih! Agumon!  
Agumon: Siap Aniki!  
Wina: KALIAN MO NGAPAIN HAH!?  
Masaru, Agumon: Eh, nggak... Nggak ngapa-ngapain  
Mitsuki: Wina-chan memang nyeremin kalo marah...  
Wina: Kuga-chan! Jangan bunuh Teru atau siapa-siapa dulu! Udah mau balik kok!  
Masaru: Aah... Cara mengatasi masalah antar lelaki itu dengan saling menukar tinju  
Wina, Mitsuki: ITU GAK BENER! LAGIAN KUGA-CHAN ITU CEWEK!

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Oh, tenang... Udah ada cara buat mutusin hubungan pendek MitsukiXAiolia  
Mitsuki: *sweatdrop* Hubungan pendek?  
Masaru: Wahaha! Si Edan jago ngegombal juga!  
Rḗgas: *nongol* Rḗgas dasar bego!  
Masaru: APA KAMU BILANG!?  
Wina: OK! Jangan mulai berantem disini!  
Mitsuki: Sudah sudah Rḗgas-san...

Wina: Segini dulu Chapter 15!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Masaru: Ayo review! Review sebanyak-banyaknya! Iya kan Agumon!?  
Agumon: Benar Aniki!  
Wina, Mitsuki: Ng, tolong abaikan duo itu...  
Tohma: *nongol* Duo Idiot


	16. I Want to Spend My Last Moment With You

Hehehe, ini secara resmi fic terpanjangku! Aduh seneng deh! Tapi maaf kalo readers sekalian udah pada bosen =_=;

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Mitsuki dan Aiolia sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Athens...

"Mitsuki! Ayo cepat!" seru Aiolia dari kejauhan

"Iya, iya... Jangan terlalu cepat, Aoilia-kun! Kamu bisa tersesat!" balas Mitsuki "_Mau Gold Saint atau calonnya, anak-anak tetap anak-anak ya? Penuh keingintahuan dan polos..._" pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil

Tidak sengaja, ia menyenggol seorang pria yang ehm... tampangnya bak preman "KALO JALAN LIAT-LIAT DONG!" bentaknya

"Ma, maaf... Saya tidak sengaja" ucap Mitsuki

"Ng?" sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya "Kalau dilihat-lihat kamu cantik juga ya? Sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kamu kencan denganku?"

"AP, APA!?" jerit Mitsuki

Pria itu menggenggam tangan Mitsuki dan mencoba menariknya

"Kamu mau apa dengan Mitsuki!?" tanya Aiolia dari belakang pria itu "Lepaskan dia sekarang juga!"

"Heh! Anak kecil gak usah ikut campur!" ucap pria itu sambil mendorong Aiolia hingga terjatuh

"Kamu... Berani-beraninya" ucap Aiolia diambang kemarahan, ia hampir membakar Cosmonya. Tapi...

"JANGAN AIOLIA-KUN!" seru Mitsuki "Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melawan orang ini..."

"Tapi dia-"

Mitsuki menatap Aiolia dengan tajam, memaksa Aiolia untuk mengurungkan niatnya

"_Cih! Anak ini mengganggu saja, padahal jarang-jarang aku ketemu gadis selevel ini..._" keluh pria tadi

"Oh iya, anda juga. Saya sudah minta maaf kan?" ucap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum "Tapi jika luka anda sangat parah, saya akan mengantarkan anda ke klinik. Hanya sebatas itu"

"Tch! Kamu kan yang menabrakku, jadi harusnya kamu mengabulkan perintahku!" seru orang itu

Aiolia baru mau menghajar orang itu habis-habisan, tapi Mitsuki menahannya

"Saya tahu saya salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan... Tapi saya tidak ada niat mengabulkan perintah orang yang bisa-bisanya mendorong anak kecil hingga terjatuh dan lecet seperti ini..." ucap Mitsuki sambil menatap mata pria itu dalam-dalam

"Ada apa ini?" ucap salah seorang yang ada disana

"Pemalakan ya?"

"Wah, bisa-bisanya ya? Memalak anak-anak"

"Cih! Kalian bisa pergi sekali ini!" seru orang itu sambil *ehem* mengangkat jari tengahnya

Setelah orang itu pergi, Mitsuki menoleh ke arah Aiolia "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"Iya... Tapi kenapa kamu tidak membiarkanku melawan orang itu? Aku kan bisa menghabisinya kurang dari 1 menit!" protesnya

"Yaah... Aku kasihan dengan orang itu, dia bisa terluka parah kalau melawanmu. Lagipula bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu kamu Saint kan? Bisa kena marah Aiolos-san dan Pope Shion loh!" balas Mitsuki

"Be, benar juga ya..." ucap Aiolia sedikit gemetar, memang siapa yang nggak takut dimarahin Shion sama Aiolos? Lebih-lebih lagi kalau Saga ikut-ikutan... OK, kembali ke ceritanya

Mitsuki terkekeh kecil "Ya sudah, ayo bersihkan lukamu dulu!" ajaknya

.

.

Setelah membersihkan luka lecet Aiolia dengan air dari air mancur di taman terdekat. Mitsuki menoleh ke kiri-kanan memastikan apakah ada orang, tidak ada. Berarti aman untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia memusatkan Cosmo di tangannya dan menyembuhkan luka lecet Aiolia

"Fuh, sudah selesai..." ucapnya setelah lukanya sudah sepenuhnya sembuh

"Terima kasih, Mitsuki..."

"Sama-sama..." balas Mitsuki tersenyum "Oya, apakah ada tempat yang mau Aiolia-kun kunjungi? Selagi kita di Athens..."

"Etto-"

KRUYUK (Bunyi perut) muka Aiolia langsung berubah merah "_Demi Athena! MALU-MALUIN BANGET!_" pikirnya

"Ahaha, Aiolia-kun lapar ya? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?" ajak Mitsuki sambil menawarkan tangannya ke Aiolia

Sang Gold Saint langsuung tersenyum dan menerima tangan Mitsuki. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan mencari restoran...

.

.

"Hmm... Indonesian Food, American Food, Japanese Food, European Food, wah!? Bahkan ada African Food!? Restoran ini lengkap sekali..." komentar Mitsuki saat melihat menu restoran tempat mereka akan makan "Jadi? Kamu mau makan apa Aiolia-kun? Tenang, aku traktir kok!"

"Uhm... Aku tidak bisa milih..." jawab Aiolia

"Ya sudah, pelan-pelan saja pilihnya..." balas Mitsuki tersenyum

Wajah Aiolia berubah merah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menu yang dia pegang "OK..."

Setelah beberapa menit membaca menu yang tebalnya hampir kayak novel(?), Aiolia akhirnya kembali berbicara "Ng, Mitsuki. Kamu dari Jepang kan? Aku mau nanya..."

"Tanya apa?"

"Ramen, Teriyaki, Karaage-don itu apaan sih?"

"Ooh... Ramen itu semacam mie, teriyaki itu daging sapi yang dipotong tipis-tipis dan disajikan dengan saus teriyaki juga, kalau karaage-don itu nasi yang ditaruh ayam yang digoreng dengan tepung di atasnya" jawab Mitsuki "Kamu mau mencobanya?" tanyanya

"Entahlah, apakah enak?"

"Hahaha, itu tergantung yang masaknya..."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku mau coba teriyaki dan karaage-don..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Mitsukipun memanggil seorang pelayan

"Can I help you?" tanya pelayan itu

"Yes, we like to order... Uhm, 1 teriyaki, 1 karaage-don, and... 1 cheese fusilli"

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanannya "How about the drinks?"

"Aiolia-kun, kamu mau minum apa?" tanya Mitsuki kepada Aiolia

"Etto... Ice lemon tea saja"

"OK, 2 ice lemon tea please..." ucap Mitsuki kepada pelayannya

"Anything else?"

"Uhm, I don't think so... That's all for now"

"Alright then, just call me if you need anything else..." ucap pelayannya sebelum berjalan menuju dapur

"WOI! 1 teriyaki, 1 karaage-don dan 1 fusilli keju! Sama 2 es teh lemon!" teriak seseorang dari dapur, kedengarannya seperti pelayan tadi

"Te, ternyata bisa bahasa Jepang..." gumam Mitsuki sembari sweatdrop

.

.

~_10 Minutes later_~

Makanan mereka belum datang juga, Mitsuki juga diam menunggu...

"_Ayolah Aiolia! Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir bertemu dengan Mitsuki! Jangan disia-siakan!_" pikir Aiolia berapi-api

"_Kok aku tiba-tiba merasa panas ya?_" pikir Mitsuki "Nee Aiolia-kun, apa kamu senang?" tanya Mitsuki tiba-tiba

"Eh? Tentu saja aku senang..." jawab Aiolia agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Mitsuki

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

"Yaah... _Karena ini adalah kenangan yang akan terlupakan nanti, aku ingin ini menjadi kenangan yang bahagia..._" pikir Mitsuki "Hanya penasaran saja"

"Heehh..."

"Tapi makanannya lama sekali ya? Aiolia-kun, kalau makanannya sudah datang kamu makan saja duluan. Aku mau ke toilet dulu..." ucap Mitsuki sambil berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah toilet

~_SKIP TIME, di toilet perempuan_~

Mitsuki yang sudah selesai, uhm... pelepasan. Sedang mencuci tangannya, ia lalu mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap tangannya sampai kering

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh

"Cosmo? Tapi samar sekali, sepertinya disengaja. Apa ada seseorang yang berusaha menarik perhatianku?" gumamnya

Mitsuki pun menoleh ke kiri-kanan, tidak ada orang. Ia keluar dari toilet itu dan diam-diam berjalan menuju tempat ia merasakan Cosmo itu. Di belakang restoran.

"_Kira-kira siapa yang memanggilku?_" pikirnya

Tapi pertanyaannya itu langsung terjawab ketika tiba-tiba ia ditarik seseorang dan didorong ke dinding restoran itu

"K- Saga-san!?" seru Mitsuki ketika melihat orang yang menahannya itu adalah Kanon

"Tidak usah berpura-pura... Aku tahu kamu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, iya kan? Mitsuki..." ucap Kanon sambil mengankat tangannya tepat di samping wajah Mitsuki

Mitsuki terlihat agak kaget "_Bagaimana dia tahu?_" pikirnya "Be, benar... Aku tahu siapa kamu... Kanon-san" ucap Mitsuki agak gugup

"Sudah kuduga! Jujurlah! Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu!?" desaknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mitsuki dan menatapnya dengan tajam

"Walaupun kuberitahu kamu tidak akan percaya..." jawab Mitsuki sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Coba saja..."

"Aku... Tidak diperbolehkan"

"Apa!?"

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan Pope untuk memberitahumu..."

"Begitu ya? Pope Shion..." ucap Kanon sambil menurunkan tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi tak lama dia berhenti "Maaf aku kasar..." ucap Kanon pelan, wajahnya juga agak memerah

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Mitsuki sambil tersenyum tulus

Wajah Kanon bertambah merah, ia buru-buru melesat pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

Mitsuki kembali ke dalam restoran dan berjalan menuju mejanya, menemukan Aiolia yang sedang makan karaage-donnya

"Mitsuki, kamu kemana saja? Makanannya sudah datang loh!" ucapnya

Mitsuki terkekeh "Aku bisa melihat itu..."

Ia pun duduk dan ikut makan bersama Aiolia

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Wina: Etto, kali ini Guestnya... Loh? Syd sama Bud?  
Syd, Bud: Emang masalah?  
Wina: Nggak sih, cuman kalian kan... Sopannya gimana ya?  
Syd: Heh! Gini-gini aku berhasil ngalahin Taurus Aldebaran dengan sekali serang!  
Wina, Bud: _Sok bener..._  
Alberich: *nongol* Tidak juga...  
ALL: WAH!? ALBERICH!?  
Alberich: Menurut penelitianku dengan mahasiswaku di UI-  
Bud: Emang si Alberich dosen di UI?  
Syd: UI itu dimana aja gak tahu...  
Alberich: Diem dulu! Intinya, setelah diteliti dengan kru CSI-  
Wina: Nah, sekarang CSI yang dimasukin... Apa lagi nih? NCIS? FBI? CIA? Sherlock Ho-  
Alberich: DIEM DULU KEK!? Pokoknya setelah diteliti, yang mengalahkan Taurus Aldebaran itu bukan Syd! Melainkan-  
Wina, Bud: Apa apa?  
Alberich: Dia kepeleset esnya dan ngehantem pilar itu, sementara serangan si Syd meleset  
Wina, Bud: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Ini ngetawain Alde ato Syd?)  
Syd: GRR! BALES REVIEW AJA NAPA!?

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: JANGAN! Nanti Nitsuki-san marah loh!  
Syd, Bud: SILAHKAN! Kita bakal bantuin!  
Wina: Kalian jangan semangatin dong!  
Syd, Bud: Emang napa? Dia kan Saint Athena, kita musuhnya...  
Wina: *pinjem toa sekolah* KEKERASAN BUKAN JALAN KELUARNYA!  
Syd, Bud: WOI! Budek kita!  
Wina: *masih pake toa, deket kuping mereka lagi* KALO JANJI GAK BERANTEM BARU AKU BERHENTI  
Syd, Bud: IYA DEH!  
Wina: Kuga-chan juga, jangan bunuh siapa-siapa dong! Dibantai FG + Nitsuki-san nanti!

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Makasih Gianti-chan! Gak papa kok, yang penting ada baca ^ ^  
Syd: *bisik* Wina, si Mitsuki sama aku aja...  
Bud: APAAN KAMU! Mending sama aku aja!  
Wina: *ngambil toa* Kalian mau lagi?  
Syd, Bud: Eh, nggak deh  
Wina: Pairnya Mitsuki itu Goldies, bukan Asgardian... Lagian entah kalian hidup ato nggak gak jelas  
Asgardian: HIDUPIN DONG! MASA KITA DOANG YANG NGGAK!  
Wina: Apaan? Tenshi, beberapa Goldies sama Silvers aja nggak dihidupin  
Asgardian: Cih... =3=

Wina: Baiklah segini dulu!  
Syd: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis =3=  
Bud: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek =3=  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya...


	17. Persiapan dan Saat-Saat Terakhir

Chapter 17! YEY!  
Oya, mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa baju samaran Mitsuki ada 14 tahun yang lalu. Jadi begini, 14 tahun yang lalu itu Shion ngasih Mitsuki baju latihan itu. Begitu dia kembali ke masa depan baju itu disimpan, saat Mitsuki ngunjungin Sanctuary itu Marin *ehem* mencurinya...

Sekian penjelasannya, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

~_Sementara itu di Sanctuary_~

Para Saint sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, yah semua kecuali satu... Saga sedang berjalan keluar Kuil Gemini, yang bisa dibilang aneh karena sebenarnya mereka makan di kuil masing-masing atau kadang di tempat mereka sedang berlatih

"Saga, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Shion yang kebetulan lewat Kuil Gemini "Tidak makan siang?"

"Tidak Pope... Aku mau pergi latihan" jawab Saga

"Ahaha, kamu tidak usah bohong. Kamu mau bertemu Kanon kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian makan siang bersama? Ini..." ucap Pope sambil menyodorkan semacam keranjang piknik kepada Saga

"Pope... Ini-"

"Makan siang kalian... Kan aku baru bilang kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian makan siang bersama?"

"Terima kasih, Pope..." ucap Saga sambil membungkuk hormat dan pergi ke Cape Sunion untuk bertemu kembarannya itu

"Fuh..."

"Apa kamu sudah memberi serbuk bunga Salvia ke makanan para Saint?" tanya Rḗgas tiba-tiba

"Sudah, aku juga baru memberinya kepada Saga dan Kanon. Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka bertemu kan?" jawab Shion

"Gemini yang satu lagi ya?" sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Rḗgas "Mereka pasti ada bertemu..." ucapnya "Oya, bagaimana dengan Sagittarius dan Virgo?"

"Seperti permintaanmu, aku tidak menaruh serbuk sari di makanan mereka"

"Leo?"

"Sudah kuletakkan di sarapannya tadi"

"Begitu ya? Jadi semua persiapannya sudah selesai... Tinggal menunggu semua apinya padam" ucap Rḗgas sambil menatap jam besar Sanctuary

.

.

~_Cape Sunion_~

"OI! KANON! INI SAGA!" panggil Saga

"Berisik! Aku tidak budeg! Gak usah teriak gitu!" protes Kanon

"Maaf maaf, ini! Pope memberi kita makanan ini!" ucap Saga sambil menyodorkan keranjang piknik yang diberikan Shion

"Tumben bener? Ada racunnya gak?" tanya Kanon setengah bercanda

"Pope bukan orang seperti itu, beliau tidak mungkin membahayakan Saintnya"

"Iya iya, aku cuma bercanda" ucap Kanon, tapi setelah itu ekspresinya langsung berubah "Saga, kamu benar. Gadis itu tahu keberadaanku..." ucapnya dengan nada, sedih?

Saga agak kaget mendengar ucapan Kanon "Jangan-jangan kamu bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya, aku menanyakannya langsung"

"Apakah kamu menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Ada, tapi dia hanya bilang kalau Pope tidak memperbolehkannya memberitahuku"

"Berarti mungkin beliau yang memberitahunya..."

"Mungkin saja..." balas Kanon. Sekali lagi, ekspresi Kanon berubah "Hei Saga, kalau jujur ya. Perasaanku bercampur ketika tahu kalau dia mengetahui keberadaanku..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin... Antara senang dan sedih" ucap Kanon "Di satu sisi, aku senang ada yang tahu kalau aku ada di dunia ini, tapi di satu sisi aku sedih karena itu berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi-"

"_Loh? Kok aku sedih soal itu?_" pikir Kanon dengan muka cengo

Saga tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya "_Hehehe... Adikku sudah besar ya?_" pikirnya

"_Apa... Barang berharganya dia ya? Kayaknya gak mungkin deh..._" pikir Ares Saga

.

.

~_Kembali ke Mitsuki dan Aiolia_~

Mereka berdua baru keluar dari restoran tadi

"Kenyangnya~" ucap Aiolia sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Aiolia yang sebenarnya malu-maluin itu

"Mitsuki, sekarang mau kemana lagi nih?"

"Hmm... Kemana ya? Aku nggak kepikiran..."

"Loh? Aku dengar dari Aphrodite, cewek-cewek seusiamu suka ng, apa namanya? Shopping ya?"

"Yaah, memang benar banyak yang suka. Tapi aku bukan salah satunya, satu-satunya waktu aku Shopping itu kalau ada temanku yang mengajak. Itu juga paling ngikutin mereka doang bilang 'Wah ini imut ya?' 'Hm, kayaknya cocok sama kamu deh'. Akhirannya pasti nggak beli apa-apa..." jelasnya (_Author: Sama dong, Mitsuki? Sama-sama gak suka Shopping... Mitsuki: Penjelasan ini kan berdasarkan pengalaman kamu, kalo diseret ikut Shopping pasti jadi kayak gitu Author: Udahlah, balik ke ceritanya_)

"O, ooh... Begitu ya?" komentar Aiolia agak sweatdrop

"Tapi, ada sih satu jenis Shopping yang ku suka..."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

~_Gramedia di Athens_~ (_Readers: Emang ada ya? Author: Ada-adain aja_)

"Sho, Shopping buku?" gumam Aiolia sweatdrop berat

"Aneh ya? Tapi begitulah aku, daripada Shopping baju aku lebih suka Shopping buku..."

"Ti, tidak aneh kok! Cuma kaget saja" ucap Aiolia "_Mitsuki... Agak mirip Camus_"

~_Di Sanctuary_~

Camus: HACHIU!  
Milo: Napa, Mus? Pilek?  
Camus: Tidak, entah kenapa bersin saja...  
Milo: Nggak aneh kalo bersin! Orang disini udah kayak Siberia!  
Camus: Masa? *ambil buku*  
Milo: Baca buku mulu... Gak bosen apa?  
Camus: Nggak  
Milo: Dasar orang aneh...

~_Balik ke Athens_~

"Aiolia-kun sendiri? Apa ada buku yang kamu suka?" tanya Mitsuki

"Tidak juga... Aku terlalu sibuk latihan untuk membaca buku"

"Tapi Saint tetap harus belajar kan?"

"Tentu saja ada, tapi hanya yang berhubungan dengan Saint. Bukan buku-buku seperti di tempat ini..."

"Ooh..."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke bagian novel, Mitsuki langsung melihat-lihat novel di sana "Romansa remaja, romansa dewasa, romansa lansia? Apaan ini? Baru kali ini aku dengar" gumamnya

"Kamu tidak suka romansa, Mitsuki?" tanya Aiolia

"Suka sih, tapi tergantung ceritanya. Jaman sekarang romansanya itu... Keterlaluan"

"Keterlaluan?"

"Tunggu besar nanti baru boleh tahu..."

"Eeh!? Kok gitu!?"

Sayangnya, Aiolia dicuekin Mitsuki

"Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, banyak sekali novel Holmes disini. Sayang sudah kubaca semua..."

Mereka terus berjalan di area novel dan terkadang, Mitsuki agak kelabakan karena Aiolia dengan polosnya menanyakan... Uhm, hal-hal rated M

"Gimana ya? Aku juga gak tahu... Tapi aku suka dibilangin tidak boleh tahu sebelum aku dewasa sih"

Salah deh, Mitsuki juga kelewat polos =_=. Untung mereka gak nanya ke orang lain, bisa jantungan orang itu

Tak lama, mereka berjalan ke bagian kaset -lupa namanya, jarang ke bagian itu sih- tepatnya area lagu

Sebuah kaset menarik perhatian Mitsuki, ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih ketika melihatnya. Aiolia yang menyadari ekspresi Mitsuki, ikut melihat kaset tersebut. Tapi karena ditulis dalam kanji, ia tidak bisa membacanya

"_レト 暑子 ~__最後のコンサート__~? Apa artinya?_" pikir Aiolia

"Leto Atsuko ~Saigo no Konsāto~" ucap Mitsuki tiba-tiba "Artinya, Konser Terakhir Leto Atsuko"

"Leto Atsuko? Siapa itu?"

Sebuah senyum miris muncul di wajah Mitsuki "Dia... Ibuku, 'Leto' adalah nama keluarga ibuku sebelum dia menikah dengan ayahku. Ibunya adalah orang Jepang, sementara ayahnya adalah orang Inggris"

"Ma, maaf... Aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak apa-apa... Dia musisi terkenal, tapi begitu menikah dengan ayahku dia berhenti dari dunia musik"

"Begitu ya?"

"Oya, mereka pertama bertemu di Perbatasan Sanctuary loh!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mereka bersatu karena ada Sanctuary dong!"

"Hahaha, bisa dibilang begitu..."

~_Sementara itu di Sanctuary_~

Aiolos memperhatikan jam besar Sanctuary dengan gugup

"Aiolos, kamu kenapa? Wajahmu menakutkan(?) begitu?" ucap Shura yang sedang berjalan bersama Aiolos, serta Aphrodite, Camus dan Milo

"Eh? Ah... Tidak kok" jawab Aiolos keluar dari lamunannya "_Api di Libra baru saja padam, berarti tinggal 5 jam lagi Mitsuki akan kembali ke masanya... Aiolia, Mitsuki, dimana kalian?_" pikirnya

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ngajak kita ngumpul di Kuil Aries?" tanya Milo kepada Aiolos

"Yaah... Padahal semua calon Gold Saint sudah ada di Sanctuary, tapi kita jarang berkumpul semua. Jadi kupikir kita berkumpul saja hari ini" jawab Aiolos

"Tapi kenapa harus di Kuil Aries!?" protesnya

"Aku kira agar yang lainnya tidak perlu berjalan jauh"

"Tapi yang harus berjalan jauh itu kita kan!? Apalagi aku!" kali ini Aphrodite yang protes

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kita berkumpul di kuil yang ada di tengah-tengah" usul Camus

"Dan kuil apakah itu, Camus?" tanya Aiolos

"Kuil, Virgo..." nada Camus berubah ketika sadar kuil apa yang ada di tengah

"Argh! Memang si Shaka itu! Pelit banget! Pasti dia gak mau kuilnya di jadiin tempat ngumpul! Pake alasan gak mau hal-hal duniawi lah!" protes milo panjang lebar

"Maaf ya, aku pelit dan tidak suka hal-hal duniawi, Milo" ucap Shaka tiba-tiba dengan perempatan besar di kepalanya

"WAH!? SHAKA!?" jerit Milo, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dari tadi mereka sudah sampai di Kuil Virgo

Sebelum Milo dan Shaka memulai perang 1000 hari, Aiolos cepat-cepat melerai mereka

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Oya Shaka, apa kamu mau ikut kita-"

"Tidak." Jawab Shaka cepat

"Tuh! Benar yang aku bilang kan!?" bisik Milo kepada Aphrodite

"Ayolah Shaka..." bujuk Aiolos sambil mendekati Shaka yang (sepertinya) bermeditasi "Aku bermaksud menjadikan ini pesta perpisahan Mitsuki, yah... Kalau dia kembali ke sini" bisiknya

Ajaib! Benar-benar ajaib! Super benar-benar ajaib! Hebat- (_Readers: CUKUP! Kita udah ngerti!_). Shaka benar-benar terbujuk oleh kata-kata Aiolos!

"Ba, baiklah aku ikut... Tapi begitu pestanya melewati batas, aku akan memberikan kalian ceramah mengenai 4 kebenaran utama dan 8 jalan kebenaran!" ancam Shaka

Mereka berenam pun keluar dari Kuil Virgo dan berjalan menuju Kuil Aries

.

.

Mitsuki dan Aiolia berjalan keluar dari Gramedia Athens dengan tangan kosong, mereka tidak membeli buku satu pun dan alasannya...

"Mitsuki, kenapa kamu tidak jadi beli buku?" tanya Aiolia

"Aiolia-kun, kamu tahu ini negara apa kan?" tanya Mitsuki balik

"Tahu, Yunani kan?"

"Dan kamu tahu aku datang dari mana kan?"

"Jepang"

"Nah, sekarang aku tanya. Aiolia-kun, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membaca buku dengan Bahasa Yunani?"

"Be, benar juga..."

"_Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa sedikit sih. Tapi... Aku lebih memilih tidak_" pikir Mitsuki

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita jalan-jalan kemana lagi?" tanya Aiolia

"Hmm..." gumam Mitsuki. Tapi sebuah senyum langsung muncul di wajah sang reinkarnasi Diana itu, ia menggenggam tangan Aiolia dan mulai berlari

"Mitsuki!? Kita mau kemana!?" tanya Aiolia lagi

"Entahlah"

"EH!?"

"Kita hanya perlu berjalan sampai menemukan tempat yang ingin kita kunjungi!" seru Mitsuki sambil tersenyum bak malaikat "_Hanya segini saja cukup, aku sudah sangat bahagia..._"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Sebelum pada protes... Tenang saja! Chapter selanjutnya Mitsuki sudah pulang!  
Mitsuki: Maaf ya, Wina mulai stress soalnya  
Thor: Stress soal apa?  
Mitsuki: Soal sekolah  
Wina: Masa guru b. indo diganti lagi!? Udah keberapa kalinya ini!? Gara-gara kelasnya terlalu ribut kali! Bikin gurunya stress!  
Hagen: Jangan teriak nggak jelas disini dong! Beda banget dengan Freya-sama...  
Wina: *ngacangin Hagen* OK! Mari kita bales review!

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Ehehe, baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya saja, ada hintnya loh!  
Hagen: Asal gak sama Freya-sama aku setuju!  
Mitsuki: *kedutan* Maaf Hagen-san tapi aku masih Straight  
Thor: Dia udah Freya Complex(?)  
Wina, Mitsuki: Apaan itu?  
Thor: Terobsesi dengan Freya-sama  
Hagen: NGGAK KOK!  
ALL: Iya tahu...

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Kasian Kuga-chan, semoga cepat sembuh ya!  
Hagen, Thor: Lebih parah mana!? Kita yang seumur hidup tinggal di daerah dingin ato dia!?  
Wina: Kuga-chan...  
Hagen, Thor: APA!?  
Wina: Kalian kan udah biasa dengan cuacanya  
Hagen, Thor: Iya juga ya...  
Mitsuki: Aku juga pingin balik kalo bisa, kangen Niisan  
Teru: AKU JUGA KANGEN KAMU! *meluk Mitsuki*  
Wina: _Sister Complexnya kambuh lagi tuh_  
Thor: Si Marin kasih aku aja!  
Aiolia, Marin: TIDAK AKAN PERNNNAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Wina: Itu silahkan lihat chapter selanjutnya

Wina: Sekian Chapter 17!  
Thor: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Hagen: Silahkan mereview! Tapi kalau tidak mau juga nggak papa!  
ALL: SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!


	18. Jaa Mata Ne

Setelah melewati masa berkabung(?), akhirnya saya putuskan untuk meng-update  
Oya, kalau kalian tidak suka _insert song_nya... Ini alternatifnya:  
1. Dream x Dream by Rina Aiuchi  
2. GO YOUR OWN WAY by Yumi Shizukusa  
3. Kono Namida wo Kimi ni Sasagu by NO NAME  
4. Sakura Sakura by Mai Kuraki  
5. Sakurairo no Sora no Shita de by AKB48  
6. Shin Ai by Nana Mizuki  
7. Time After Time ~Hana Mau Machi de~ by Mai Kuraki

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, ()= lirik lagu

**Disclaimer 1: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...  
**Disclaimer 2: **Lagu yang muncul di fic ini bukan milik saya! Lagu itu milik penyanyinya dan yang bersangkutan

* * *

Mitsuki dan Aiolia berjalan mengelilingi kota Athens. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat toko kue, _Pet Shop_, toko barang antik, penjual makanan pinggiran, dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah kafe dan meminum jus yang mereka pesan. Di kota Athens yang panas ini, minum jus dingin. Ya ampun, pasti seger bener tuh! (_Readers: Kok malah ngomongin jusnya?_)

Setelah merasa cukup beristirahat, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan

"Wah... Kakak-adik ya? Kakaknya cantik dan adiknya imut, iri deh!" itulah tanggapan banyak orang, dengan bahasa Yunani atau Inggris tentunya

.

.

Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat... Dan tanpa mereka sadari, langit mulai berubah merah. Matahari mulai tenggelam

"_Sorosoro jikan da..._" pikir Mitsuki (_Readers: SOK JEPANG!_)

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Sanctuary saat sebuah bianglala menarik perhatian Mitsuki (_Readers: Emang London Eye apa?_)

"Aiolia-kun, aku tahu kita lagi pulang ke Sanctuary. Tapi apakah kamu keberatan kalau kita menaiki bianglala itu?" tanyanya

"Tidak sih... Tapi kenapa?"

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Mitsuki "Aku yang ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Aiolia

~_Setelah menaiki bianglalanya_~

"Nee, apa yang ingin kamu tunjukan?" tanya Aiolia untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini

"Ehehe, ini"

Bersamaan dengan itu bianglala mereka mencapinya titik paling atas dan berhenti, memberikan pemandangan kota Athens yang termandikan cahaya matahari terbenam

Aiolia langsung terpesona "Waah... Indahnya" pujinya "Sayang yang lain tidak bisa melihat ini"

Mitsuki tersenyum miris "Iya..." jawabnya pelan

Tak lama, Mitsuki menyanyikan sebuah lagu

"(Tsuranuki sasu yami ni nomare)  
(Hitokakera no omoi wo idaite)  
(Magire mo naku kono inochi wo)  
(Tada yakusoku no oka ni uzumeru hi wo)

(Dakedo ima kono kokoro ni ukabu)  
(Shakunetsu no itami wo watashi tsutaekirezu)

(Yuku ate no nai sakebi wo matsu mono yo)  
(Douka naite inochi takanatte yuke)  
(Namida tsumuide kietsuzuru inori ga)  
(Mujihi na shi no te ni kakerareta toshite mo)  
(Soredakede ii kara)  
(Soredakede ii kara)"

Aiolia langsung terbingung-bingung "Mitsuki, kenapa kamu menyanyikan lagu itu? Lagunya seperti lagu sedih saja..."

"Aku... Hanya merasa ingin menyanyi saja" ujar Mitsuki

Tak lama, bianglalanya kembali bergerak. Dan sepanjang itu tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara

.

.

Begitu mereka turun dari bianglala, mereka langsung berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Kenapa? Soalnya jarak mereka dengan Sanctuary terlalu jauh, bisa-bisa Mitsuki kembali ke masa depan di tengah jalan. Bisa gawat itu

Kebetulan, sebuah bus datang beberapa detik setelah Mitsuki dan Aiolia sampai di halte. Mereka pun naik dan beruntung sekali, bus itu tidak penuh. Jadi banyak tempat duduk yang kosong

Setelah bus mulai berjalan, Aiolia langsung tertidur di pundak Mitsuki (_Author: KYAA!_). Awalnya Mitsuki agak terkejut, tapi ia tersenyum kecil dan membiarkannya

...

Bus terus berjalan, Aiolia masih tertidur. Suasananya sepi sekali, ini membuat Mitsuki memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Shion dan Rḗgas

_Flashback Mode ON_

_Perbincangan itu terjadi pagi tadi, tepat sebelum Mitsuki turun untuk menemui Aiolia_

_~Pope Hall~_

_"Selamat pagi Pope Shion, Rḗgas-san..." sapa Mitsuki begitu memasuki Pope Hall_

_"Selamat pagi" balas mereka berdua_

_"Kenapa kalian memanggilku?" tanya Mitsuki to the point_

_Shion dan Rḗgas saling pandang sebelum Shion pun memberitahu Mitsuki maksud kedatangannya_

_"Mitsuki, kita tahu kamu resah karena kita akan menghapus ingatan semua orang tentangmu..." ujar Shion_

_"Kalau soal itu sih... Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya"_

_Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Rḗgas "Tidak perlu bohong Mitsuki, justru kita memanggilmu ke sini untuk memberi kabar baik"_

_"Kabar baik?"_

_"Ada sebuah cara agar ingatan mereka kembali"_

_Wajah sang gadis langsung berubah cerah "Benarkah!?"_

_Shion dan Rḗgas terkekeh "Iya, saat mereka meninggal mereka akan ingat" jawab Rḗgas_

_Wajah Mitsuki berubah pucat "Mak, sudmu?"_

_"Ahaha! Tenang saja aku hanya bercanda!" seru Rḗgas, Mitsuki langsung menghela nafas lega "Memang benar saat mereka meninggal ingatan mereka akan kembali. Tapi ada cara lain, kamu harus melakukan hal yang terakhir kali kamu lakukan di masa ini di depan mereka..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Misalnya hal terakhir yang kamu lakukan adalah menjabat tanganku, berarti kamu harus menjabat tanganku saat kamu kembali nanti" jelas Shion_

_"Begitu ya? Itu kabar bagus..."_

_Rḗgas kembali tersenyum "Akhirnya kamu bisa tenang juga..." pikirnya_

_Flashback Mode OFF_

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya, siang telah berganti menjadi malam. Mitsuki dan Aiolia yang sudah turun dari bus, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka baru mencapai Perbatasan Sanctuary ketika Aiolia akhirnya memukul, membunuh, mencincang, dan memecah kesunyian

"Mitsuki, kamu sudah mau pulang ya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja dong, ini kita sudah hampir sampai di Sanctuary"

"Bukan, maksudku pulang ke tempat asalmu..."

Wajah Mitsuki berubah, walau ia terus memaksa tersenyum tapi yang muncul hanyalah ekspresi sedih. Ia berusaha keras menutupinya "Benar..." ucapnya pelan

Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka akhirnya sampai di Sanctuary

Mitsuki langsung mendongak untuk melihat jam besar Sanctuary, api Aquarius baru padam

"_Sudah hampir waktunya_" pikir Mitsuki

Aiolia juga ikut melihat jam besar itu, "Mitsuki... Tinggalah disini" pinta Aiolia

Wajah gadis itu berubah kaget

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran, bukan, ini memang egois, tapi aku ingin kamu tetap disini! Aku yakin yang lain juga berpikir seperti itu" seru Aiolia "Kamu baru disini beberapa hari, tapi kita semua sudah merasa kamu sebagai bagian hidup kita..." ucapnya lagi

Mitsuki terlihat sedih, sedih sekali "Maaf Aiolia-kun, aku tidak bisa. Ada yang menunggu disana... Bukan berarti aku tidak menganggap kalian. Aku sangat, sangat menyayangi kalian seperti keluargaku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus kembali..."

Aiolia menunduk sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup rambutnya "Aku mengerti... Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum kamu pergi"

"Apapun itu aku akan mendengarnya" ucap Mitsuki

"Mitsuki... Aku, aku... Suka padamu!" seru Aiolia masih menunduk "Setidaknya, aku ingin kamu tahu itu..."

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, api Pisces perlahan-lahan padam

"Aiolia-kun..." panggil Mitsuki dengan lembut

Aiolia pun mendongak dan menemukan keningnya dicium dengan lembut oleh Mitsuki

(_Playing song "Kei no Uta" by Nana Mizuki_)

Tubuh Mitsuki mulai diselimuti cahaya warna-warni, menandakan ia akan kembali ke masa depan

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Aiolia-kun" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Aiolia dengan kedua tangannya "14 tahun lagi, jika perasaanmu tidak berubah. Saat itulah aku akan memberikan jawabanku..."

Mitsuki mendekatkan tangan Aiolia ke wajahnya "Mata ne, Aiolia-kun..." ucap Mitsuki sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Tepat setelah itu, cahaya yang menyelimutinya bertambah terang, begitu cahayanya meredup, Mitsuki sudah tidak ada disana

~_Pope Hall_~

"Aku serahkan sisanya padamu..." ucap Rḗgas sebelum menghilang seperti Mitsuki, Shion pun menjadi sendirian di sana...

"Sudah waktunya" ucap Shion, ia langsung membakar Cosmonya dan membacakan mantra pengaktif serbuk bunga Salvianya

~_Kuil Aries_~

Aiolos dan Shaka melihat api Pisces redup, sebuah senyum miris muncul di wajah keduanya "_Sampai jumpa lagi... Mitsuki_"

"Are? Kok, aku merasa melupakan sesuatu ya? Sesuatu yang penting..." ucap Milo tiba-tiba

"Hn? Aku juga..." ucap Mu

Aiolos dan Shaka memandang satu sama lain

"Ah! Aiolia!" panggil Aphrodite yang melihat sang calon Gold Saint Leo memasuki Kuil Aries

Wajah Aiolia masih terlihat sedih, padahal ingatannya tentang Mitsuki harusnya sudah tersegel

"Aiolia?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya-" ucapannya terputus ketika melihat setangkai bunga di salah satu vas Kuil Aries, benar itu adalah bunga yang hendak ia berikan kepada Mitsuki tempo hari

Air mata mulai mengucur dari matanya "Kenapa ini? Aku tiba-tiba merasa sedih..." ucapnya

Aiolos langsung mendekatinya dan berusaha menenangkannya "_Maafkan aku, Aiolia... Aku akan memberitahumu saat dia kembali nanti..._"

~_Di Rozan_~

"Ng? Hahaha... Sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke masanya ya?" ujar Roushi "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Mitsuki..." ucapnya sambil menengadah memandang langit yang bertaburan bintang

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Mitsuki: Akhirnya balik juga!  
Teru: *ngasah golok, pisau daging, pedang, dan katana*  
Mitsuki: *muka horror* Ni, Niisan?  
Teru: Mau berburu singa  
Mitsuki: *muka super mega horror*  
Alberich, Fenrir: HI! Maaf kita terlambat!

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Mitsuki: Kasihan Kuga-san... Semoga cepat sembuh ya  
Alberih: Katanya orang bodoh tidak kena pilek loh  
ALL: Terus?  
Alberich: Ya aneh aja si Kuga-  
(Kapak melayang TEPAT disamping wajah Alberich)  
Teru, Fenrir: WAHAHAHAHA!  
Mitsuki: *sweatdrop*Oya, soal promosinya... Maaf ya, Wina-chan gak mau baca... Katanya "Highschool DXD itu, Ecchi dan untuk 18 tahun keatas"  
Fenrir: Woy, Icarus! Loe milih mana? Kakakmu *nunjuk Marin* ato Dewimu *nunjuk Mitsuki*?  
Mitsuki: Loh? Kok aku yang ditunjuk?  
ALL: ADA DEH!

Mitsuki: Sekian Chapter 18!  
Teru: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Alberich: Silahkan mereview! Walau orang pintar gak bakal ngereview fic gaje ini  
Fenrir: Salah! Orang pintar minum tolak angin!  
Mitsuki, Teru: *sweatdrop* OK, sesuai judul chapter ini... Jaa mata ne! Sampai berjumpa lagi!


	19. Back to The Future

Chapter terakhir... Apa Mitsuki dan Rḗgas berhasil kembali ke masa depan ya?  
Oya, diakhir Chapter ini ada sebuah kejutan yang menunggu kalian~

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus ()=lirik lagu /=jeda sejenak Underline=Bahasa Yunani

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Matahari telah terbenam sejak tadi. Sekarang, bintang-bintang mulai menghiasi angkasa, tak lupa sebuah bulan sabit yang ikut menerangi malam ini

~_Di Perbatasan Sanctuary_~

Sebuah portal mucul, dari dalamnya keluar Mitsuki dan Rḗgas

"Ini... Perbatasan Sanctuary?" tanya Mitsuki "Apa kita sudah kembali ke masa depan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kami pastikan sendiri?" usul Rḗgas

"Entahlah... Aku, agak takut"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita masih di masa lalu? Bagaimana kalau kita merubah sejarah? Bagiamana kalau kita ada JAUH dari masa kita?"

"Fuh, aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu... Tapi hanya berdiri disini tak akan menyembuhkannya. Lagipula, ada orang yang ingin kamu temui kan?"

Rḗgas mendekati Mitsuki, ia mendorong pundaknya dengan pelan "Pergilah" ucapnya

Mitsuki tersenyum kecil dan berlari masuk ke Sanctuary, ia tidak sekali berhenti. Kakinya terus bergerak sampai akhirnya ia sampai di Kuil Aries

"MITSU-CHAN!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan sambil memeluk Mitsuki

"He, Henna-chan!?" seru Mitsuki

"Mitsuki-san dari mana saja? Kita cari-cari seharian loh!" lanjut Sophie

"Sop, Sophie-chan..." ucap Mitsuki terbata-bata, air mata mulai berkumpul di matanya

Kedua gadis itu agak bingung dengan sikap Mitsuki, kenapa Mitsuki bersikap seolah-olah tidak bertemu kita selama 14 tahun?, kira-kira itu yang mereka pikirkan

"Ada apa sih? Kok ribut banget?" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kakak adopsi Sophie, Milo

Ia berjalan masuk ke Kuil Aries bersama Gold Saint yang lainnya

"Milo-san! Mu-san! Aldebaran-san! Kanon-san! Shaka-san! Roushi!" panggil Mitsuki hampir beruraian air mata

Para Goldies -minus Shaka dan Roushi- langsung bertanya-tanya akan sikap Mitsuki, mereka menoleh ke Henna dan Sophie untuk jawaban, tapi kedua gadis itu hanya menggeleng-geleng

"Senang kamu kembali, Mitsuki" sapa Roushi

"Terima kasih, Roushi. Oya-"

"Loh? Sejak kapan Mitsuki memanggil Roushi Roushi?" potong Aldebaran

"Sejak 14 tahun yang lalu!" bentak Roushi

"Roushi jangan marah gitu dong! Kan cuma nanya..." balasnya

"Siapa yang marah? Orang aku ngomong kenyataan..."

Mata para Goldies berubah menjadi titik kecil -kayak di Detektif Conan gitu-

"Roushi... Mitsuki baru 13 tahun, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu Roushi 14 tahun yang lalu?" ujar Kanon

"_Kapan aku kasih tahu umurku ya?_" pikir Mitsuki "_Ah, diamkan sajalah_"

Roushi dan Shaka saling pandang dan tersenyum kecil

"Mitsuki, tadi kamu mau tanya apa?" tanya Shaka menghiraukan Kanon, yang dihiraukan cuman jalan di perempatan aja(?). Salah salah, muncul perempatan maksudnya

"Aku mau tanya... Soal Aiolia-"

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Aiolia begitu masuk ke Kuil Aries bersama Marin dan Shaina

"Aiolia, gimana kepalamu? Sudah enakan?" tanya Kanon perhatian(?) (_Readers: Nggak salah nih? Kanon perhatian? Author: Nggak kok! Readers: Itu beneran Kanon bukan? Author: Kalo itu saya juga gak yakin_)_  
_

"Sudah... Ah, Mitsuki. Kamu sudah kembali ya? Kemana saja sih? Kita nyariin setengah mati"

"Apaan!? Nggak nyampe 10 menit kamu udah gak bantuin nyari!" protes Milo

"Kepalaku sakit Milo! Serasa mo pecah!"

"Ya minum Bodre*!"

Mitsuki dan yang lainnya hanya bisa geli melihat pertengkaran kalajenking dan singa tersebut

Tiba-tiba, Mitsuki berjalan mendekati Aiolia dan Milo. Membuat keduanya berhenti berargumen. Sang gadis berbalik ke hadapan Aiolia dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi ya? Namaku Kamishiro Mitsuki, salam kenal ya!" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikat khasnya

"_Ugh! Kepalaku sakit lagi_" ringis Aiolia sambil menahan sakit itu, ia menjabat tangan Mitsuki "I, iya... Aku Leo Aiolia"

Mitsuki langsung menggenggam tangan Aiolia dengan tangannya satu lagi dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya "Yatto aeta ne? Aiolia-kun..." ucap Mitsuki dengan pelan

Sontak semua orang disana kaget setengah mati, terutama Marin dan tentu saja Aiolia sendiri

"_Kh! Kepalaku bertambah sakit!_" ringisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia terus mencoba menahan sakit itu. Sampai...

Sebuah gambar terpintas di pikirannya, satu demi satu, seperti kepingan Puzzle mereka menyatu. Saat itulah sebuah cahaya keemasan menyelimuti Aiolia lalu menyebar ke seluruh Sanctuary

~_Di Perbatasan Sanctuary_~

Rḗgas yang menunggui Mitsuki tiba-tiba tersenyum "Sepertinya ingatan mereka sudah kembali ya?" gumamnya

~_Kembali ke Kuil Aries_~

Para Gold Saint berkedip-kedip sesaat, lalu...

"Mi, Mitsuki! Ya ampun! Kok kita bisa lupa!" seru mereka

"Bukan salah kalian kok, kalian lupa karena ulah Shion" ucap Roushi

"Apa!? Dasar Pope! Kenapa mesti gitu segala sih!?" protes Milo

"Itu agar sejarah tidak berubah..." jawab Shaka

"Shaka-nii tau sesuatu ya? Tolong beritahu kami semua" pinta Henna

Shaka pun sibuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang terjadi kepada Henna, Sophie, Shaina dan Marin, serta para Goldies

"Mitsuki..." panggil Aiolia

"Oh iya, aku sudah janji ya? Aku akan memberikan jawabanku... Yah, kalau perasaanmu tak berubah tentunya" ucap Mitsuki sambil menoleh melihat Marin, setelah mengatakan itu ia berpaling ke Aiolia

Aiolia hanya tersenyum lalu memerhatikan Marin, Mitsuki langsung tahu arti senyuman itu

"Bahagiakan Marin-san, Aiolia-kun..." bisik Mitsuki

"Sudah pasti" jawab sang Leo

"Lagipula aku tidak punya perasaan kepadamu, hanya sebatas teman saja..." ucap Mitsuki dengan polosnya

Sebuah _Artemis' Arrow_ serasa menusuk hati Aiolia "_Berarti aku ditolak ya?_" pikirnya

.

.

Selagi Shaka masih sibuk menjelaskan kepada yang lainnya, Mitsuki mengambil kesempatan untuk menemui Shion

"Kamu sudah kembali ya? Syukurlah" ucap Shion begitu Mitsuki berada di hadapannya

"Pope Shion, anda tahu dari awal soal identitasku kan? Bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi Diana..."

"Aku sudah bilang telah menunggumu selama 14 tahun bukan?"

"Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan, para Gold Saint sekarang ini ada karena dibangkitkan bukan? Kenapa mereka tidak ingat padaku?"

"Itu karena, begitu mereka dibangkitkan aku kembali menghapus ingatan mereka dengan serbuk bunga Salvia lagi... Mereka rewel, terutama Aiolia"

"Hahaha, begitu ya?"

"Oh iya, tolong kembalikan ini ke Chronos Rḗgas untukku" ucap Shion sambil mengeluarkan sebuah drawstring pouch berwarna hijau

"Baiklah" ucap Mitsuki sambil menerima _drawstring pouch_ berwarna hijau itu

.

.

~_Di Perbatasan Sanctuary_~

"Rḗgas-san!" panggil Mitsuki

"Akhirnya kamu kembali juga, aku sudah hampir bosan menunggu"

"Oh iya, ini" ucap Mitsuki sambil memberikan titipan Shion

"Hn? Padahal tidak usah dikembalikan... Ya sudahlah" ucap Rḗgas sambil menerimanya

Tiba-tiba Mitsuki teringat sesuatu "AARRGGGGHHHHH!"

"Ke, kenapa!?"

"Rḗgas-san! Sekarang jam berapa!?"

"Jam- AARRGGGGHHHHH!"

.

.

~_Di Hotel tempat Mitsuki menginap, di depan kamarnya_~

"Ga, gawat nih... Niisan pasti marah" ucap Mitsuki

"Katakan saja sejujurnya"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BILANG AKU HABIS MENJELAJAH WAKTU!?" jerit Mitsuki, tiba-tiba

BRAK BRIK BRUK BREK BROK! CIAAAT(?) MEONG(?) GUK(?) AUUUMM(?) HIEEE(?)

Pintu pun terbuka

"MITSUKI! KAMU DARI MANA SAJA!?" seru Teru sambil memeluk Mitsuki erat-erat

"Nii, san, se, syak" ucap Mitsuki terputus-putus, Teru langsung melepas dekapannya

"Dan kamu! Kamu dari mana saja sih!?" serunya kepada Rḗgas

"Maaf Teru-san, aku berusaha mencari Mitsuki-san ke penjuru Athens" jawab Rḗgas dengan gaya butler (_Readers: Sebastian kah?_)

"_Geh, __Rḗgas_-san mainin karakter itu lagi?" pikir Mitsuki "Oya, Niisan. Maaf aku melewatkan pesta pembukaannya..."

"Tenang saja... Justru aku iri, pesta itu sangat SANGAT membosankan! Harusnya aku ikut kamu jalan-jalan" ucap Teru

"Tapi..." mata Mitsuki mulai berair

Teru langsung tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalanya "Tidak usah seperti itu... Yang penting, selama jalan-jalan kamu senang kan?" hiburnya

Mitsuki mendongak dan tersenyum

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur. Besok kita mau pulang ke Jepang..."

"Ah, akan kusiapkan jemputan kalian..." ucap Rḗgas

"Asalkan tidak limousin lagi..." ucap sang kakak-adik berbarengan

"Ahaha, tentu saja"

.

.

~_Keesokan harinya_~

Mitsuki, Teru serta Rḗgas yang mengantar mereka, telah tiba di bandara. Mereka tengah mengucapkan perpisahan...

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Rḗgas" ucap Teru

"Soal ITU juga..." lanjut Mitsuki

"Ahaha, tentu saja..." balas Rḗgas

"Panggilan untuk penerbangan 181, tujuan Tokyo, Jepang-"

"Itu penerbangan kita, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi Rḗgas" ucap Teru sambil berjalan kearah terminal mereka

"Mata ne... Rḗgas-san!" ucap Mitsuki sambil mengejar Teru

"Iya, Αντίο! Mitsuki-san, Teru-san!" seru Rḗgas dari kejauhan

"Αντίο!" balas keduanya

(**Note: **Αντίο=sampai jumpa)

~_Di Pesawat_~

"Geh! Di kelas 1 lagi!? Dasar Jiijii!" keluh Teru

"Sudahlah, Niisan..." ucap Mitsuki menenangkan kakaknya itu "Oya, ini. Aku lupa mengembalikannya kemarin" ucapnya sambil melepas Liontin Matahari kakaknya

"Oh, aku juga hampir lupa... Jadi? Apakah kamu membuka Locketmu?" tanya Teru

"Ehehe..."

Mitsuki pun membuka Locket tersebut dengan Liontin Matahari Teru, mereka berdua pun memencet sembilan tombal yang ada di Locket tersebut (totalnya 10 tombol, 8 di bagian segitiga matahari dan 2 di bagian bulan sabit) dan mendengarkan pesan ibunya. Mereka baru mau menekan tombol terakhir, tetapi Mitsuki yang sempat menengok keluar sejenak, terkejut dengan orang-orang yang melambai kearahnya

"HENNA-CHAN!? SOPHIE-CHAN!?" serunya, bukan cuma Henna dan Sophie yang ada disana, Marin, Shaina, Shion dan para Gold Saint juga ada disana

Teru juga ikut melihat keluar jendela "Siapa orang-orang itu?" tanyanya

"Mereka teman baruku..."

"Kenapa, kebanyakan laki-laki?"

"Ahaha..." Mitsuki tertawa gugup

Ia kembali melihat keluar jendela dan tersenyum kearah para Saint, tidak peduli apakah mereka bisa melihatnya... Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, Kanon dan Aiolia. Kanon menarik perhatian Mitsuki karena ia berdiri terpisah dari Saint lainnya, sedangkan Aiolia...

Aiolia menggunakan tangannya untuk sebagai media bahasa isyarat kepada Mitsuki, Mitsuki hanya tersenyum-senyum saat mengetahui 'pesan rahasia' sang Leo "_I always think of you..._"

Tak lama, pesawat itupun lepas landas

"_Sampai jumpa lagi Mitsuki/Aiolia-kun..._"

* * *

**「完」**_  
_

**SELESAI!**  
Wina: Akhirnya selesai juga~  
Teru: Panjang sekali fic ini...  
Mitsuki: Iya ya, sayang saat proses ini ada 'bencana'  
Wina: Sudahlah, jangan ngomongin soal itu!  
Teru: Iya, ayo kita tutup

Wina: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Teru: Bagi yang berminat, silahkan mereview! Tapi kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa!  
Wina: Nah, untuk menutup fic ini... Selamat menikmati Chikyuugi Instrumental ~Indonesian Version~

* * *

Chikyuugi Instrumental ~Indonesian Version~  
Translation by: AmuletWin777  
Performed by: Mitsuki Kamishiro  
Music by: Teru Kamishiro

(Lagu yang lembut, mengalahkan air mata)  
(Kehangatan yang/ mengalahkan kesedihan)

(MUSIC)

(Tak terpi/kirkan olehku)  
(Kalau dunia bisa semudah/ itu berubah)  
(Diam-diam singkirkan kegelapan)  
(Dan teruslah berjalan, itu yang kupikirkan)

(Walau dengan pelan, dapatkah ku mendekat?)  
(Kepingan mimpiku, orang yang ku-kasihi)  
(Bentuk dari cinta/ dibayangan-ku~u)  
(Terus dan terus, ku-cari selamanya)

(A~pakah yang bisa/ ku-lakukan tuk dirimu?)  
("Barang berharga" tampaknya tak ku-punya)  
(Walaupun begitu/ ku-ingin menyentuh)  
(Kehangatan yang/ mengalahkan kesedihan)

(Nanana Nananana)  
(Nananananana)  
(Huu~ Huu~)  
(Wow Wow)

(Terus terus berputar... Dunia)  
(Terus terus berubah... Sang waktu)  
("Di ujung dunia ini)  
(Cinta setelah kebahagiaan")  
(Mimpiku~)


	20. OMAKE: Character Profile

Teru: Ya ampun... 3 chapter sekaligus  
Mitsuki: Ini belum seberapa! Ingat gak pas Wina-chan publish 15 chapter sekaligus?  
Wina: Cukup ngobrolnya! Omake kali ini adalah Character Profile dari beberapa OC yang muncul di fic ini...

_HAPPY READING~_

* * *

**1. Shrine Maiden Artemis, Diana**  
Umur: 18 tahun  
Tanggal lahir: ?  
Tinggi: 174 cm  
Berat: 48 kg  
Penampilan: Sebagai reinkarnasi sebelumnya Mitsuki, penampilan mereka adalah sama. Walau Diana lebih tinggi dan dadanya lebih besar**#PLAK!**  
Sifat: Sifatnya juga bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Mitsuki, yah... Diana tidak sebebal Mitsuki kalau soal cinta sih  
Seiyuu: Sama dengan Mitsuki, Akemi Kanda

* * *

**2. Pegasus Bellophron  
**Umur: 18 tahun  
Tanggal lahir: ?  
Tinggi: 180 cm  
Berat: 55 kg  
Penampilan: Bellophron hampir mirip dengan Tenma, tapi rambutnya agak lebih panjang dan warnanya seperti batu bata, warna matanya seperti teh  
Sifat: Kalau soal sifat, mungkin semua Pegasus Saint sifatnya hampir sama ya? Walau dia gak senarsis Seiya (_Seiya: WOI!_). Diam-diam suka dengan Diana (**Note:** Bellophron BUKAN reinkarnasi Seiya, jadi dia bukan Pegasus Saint yang ada sejak zaman mitologi)  
Seiyuu: (Walau gak mungkin sih...) Shoichiro Hoshi (Pada tahu kan? Masaru Daimon dari Digimon Savers)

* * *

**3. Chronos Rḗgas**  
Umur: 19 tahun  
Tanggal lahir: ?  
Tinggi: 185 cm  
Berat: 60 kg  
Penampilan: Rambut Rḗgas bermodel seperti Yoshino dari Digimon Savers, tetapi berwarna seperti Ikuto dari Shugo Chara! Matanya berwarna _dark indigo_  
Sifat: Sebagai Chronos, dia lebih tegas dan agak santai. Dia menggunakan kata 'ore', sementara sebagai Rḗgas dia bersikap seperti 'butler' dan lebih sopan, dia menggunakan kata 'boku'  
Seiyuu: (Walau tidak mungkin) Hirofumi Nojima (Coba dengar Tohma H. Norstein dari Digimon Savers)

* * *

**4. Leto/Kamishiro Atsuko / レト／神白 暑子****  
**Umur: ?, meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu  
Tanggal lahir: ?  
Tinggi: Entah, sama kayak orang dewasa rata-rata  
Berat: (Wanita tidak suka ditanyakan soal beratnya) ?  
Penampilan: Kulitnya agak pucat, rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan berwarna cream seperti Mitsuki dan matanya _merah ruby_ seperti Teru  
Sifat: Ibu yang baik, prodigy dalam bermusik (dulu musisi terkenal) Tapi begitu menikah berhenti  
Seiyuu: Sakiko Tamagawa (Ng, coba dengar suara Akemi Miyano dari DC)

* * *

**5. Kamishiro Satsuki / 神白 皐月**  
Umur: ?, menghilang 5 tahun lalu  
Tanggal lahir: ?  
Tinggi: Lebih tinggi sedikit dari Atsuko  
Berat: Sama kayak orang dewasa rata-rata  
Penampilan: Rambutnya berwarna coklat perunggu seperti Teru dan matanya _biru safir_ seperti Mitsuki  
Seiyuu: (Walau mustahil...) Shuichi Ikeda (Suara Shuichi Akai dari DC)

* * *

Segitu dulu! Semoga membantu ya(?)  
Oya, saya akan HIATUS beberapa hari ke depan karena memasuki minggu ulangan =_=;

AmuletWin777 is out! PEACE!


End file.
